A heart full of love'
by NoraMills
Summary: When Regina was married the king she fell in love with one of his knights. What if this knight had a lion tattoo on his wrist and his name was Robin of Locksey? And what happens when the King finds out ?(Cover by the amazing-fabulous MsReginaMills)
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this story for a long time. Young Regina and young Robin. This is just a prologue to see if people will be intersted in this story. Please leave me your thoughts. Let's see what would happen if Robin was one of Leopold knights.**

**As always a big thank you to my dear friend Zoe. She thought about the title :) I hope you will like it :)**

Today is the day Regina has to move on in Leopold's castle. In a few days, she will become Queen.

The wedding has been arranged for the next week and Regina can't do anything to stop it.

She should be happy; she will be Queen, she will be rich, she will have everything...

But she doesn't want any of these things, none of that matters to her; The only thing she ever wanted was to love and be loved. And she had found that and hope for a happy ending with Daniel.

But now, Daniel is dead. She lost him, lost the only reason that she woke up with a smile on her face. She lost her reason to smile, and she can't do anything to bring him back. Her wonderful mother had made sure of that. She had taken his heart out and crushed it, right in front of her.

The worst day of her life was the day of Daniel's death. The day she lost her love, her hope, her smile.

He was a good man. He hadn't done nothing wrong. He deserved better. But now he was dead.

She misses him. And with every passing moment she misses him more.

And the worst was yet to come; in a week Regina will become a 'prisoner' in her own castle. She wishes she could just take Roccinante and escape from all this. Just run away, and never look back. But she can't do that either; her mother took good care of that too. She can't leave the kingdom without Leopold.

He seems like a kind man. The people seem to love him. Maybe she could learn to love him. If she really tries.

But no. She will always love Daniel. Only him. The thought of loving anyone else is preposterous.

Her whole trip to the castle has been an internal war with her heart. She is to be wed to a man who is the furthest thing away from the man she loved.

And now she is sitting in front of her apple tree, silently crying. Every happy memory she had made with Daniel, climbing the tallest trees, swimming in the lake, counting the stars at night... They are all so far away from where she is. So very far.

The palace is silent and peaceful. At least she has no worries about being interrupted from her thoughts, which may not be a good thing after all.

At least she has still this apple tree, something to remind her of her home. To remind her of Daniel.

She particularly requested for the movement of this tree. She wants it with her. Like a friend. Because now she doesn't have one. Neither does she love.

She has all the riches she could possibly ask for, but she has nothing.

A man is standing there all the time , admiring her. His heart snuk in his chest and he felt a desperate need to comfort this young beautiful woman , who in a few days will become his queen.


	2. Chapter 2

He is standing there, looking at the soon-to-be-Queen for what seems like hours. He isn't tired though; the view before him has his mind thinking of much more pressing matters than sleep.

She is beautiful; long, dark hair flowing down her back, perfect, red lips pressed together in a straight line, and big, brown eyes that were full of tears and sadness. She looks young. Too young. And here she is, waiting to be married to man around the same age as her father, when he could see that she is barely eighteen years old.

Maybe that is the reason that she is crying. Quiet, shuddering breaths as tears cling to her lashes and then roll down her cheeks and fall to her lips. And the only thing he wants, is to wipe them away from her beautiful face.

Searching in his uniform's pocket, he finds the handkerchief the King gave him when he started service here. Removing it, he takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the young woman.

She hasn't noticed that he had been gazing at her for a while, and when she suddenly hears footfalls behind her she jumps, hastily wiping her eyes before turning and scanning the area around her.

When her gaze falls towards the door she notices a man standing there, looking slightly awkward as one hand reaches to smooth his hair and another clutches a handkerchief to his chest. Regina tilts her head and studies him; he was fairly tall, with dark blond, short hair, and beautifully blue eyes that one could easily get lost in. Her eyes scan over his clothing, obviously a uniform and from the crest sewn into the material over his chest he is one of King Leopold's knights.

For a short while they just stare at each other, tension growing in the air as neither knows what to say and just continue studying each other.

Robin clears his throat and takes a step forward, offering her his handkerchief, lowering his head in respect.

''Milady'' he greets, in a soft voice.

Regina hesitates for a second before taking the proffered fabric, dabbing at her eyes and muttering a ''thank you'' .

''Robin of Locksley, at your service'' he announces, with a small, regal bow.

''I'm Regina, I...'' she doesn't know what to say. Should she treat him like a Queen? She isn't Royalty yet, but surely she should start getting used to addressing people in a formal manner. But she is just Regina; she doesn't want to act like a Queen. And as she regards their situation, it was unlikely that Queens are supposed to be caught crying by their King's knights anyway.

''What you just saw...please...'' she mumbled, trying to stop herself any more tears from falling.

''Don't worry Milady'' he smiles slightly. '' I won't tell anyone.'' He answers to her unspoken request.

Taking a deep breath in relief she smiles back, offering a warm ''Thank you''.

'Do you need something? A glass of water maybe?'' he asks in concern.

Regina frowns. Why does he even care? It is not his job to care for her, but somehow she gets the feeling that he does.

''No, thank you'' she whispers, lowering her gaze from his.

''You've said that three times in this past minute,'' he teases, trying to draw a smile out of her.

Regina chuckles lightly and looks up at him. Now, she notices; the man in front of her is actually quite handsome.

''Forgive me, but you are beautiful when you smile. Tears don't suit you.'' He chuckles when he sees her blushing, ''and you're adorable when you blush.''

Regina's cheeks couldn't be any more red . She smiles and looks down again.

''Thank you'' she says with a small, shy smile.

''Four times'' Robin adds, and they both laugh. ''At least, I made you smile'' .

''That you did'' Regina confirms, her cheeks still red.

Regina turns to sit again in front of her apple tree, admiring the view of the kingdom that is soon to be hers. Robin - without hesitation - sits next to her, admiring her view. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

''How long have you been here?'' Regina asks curiously, her brow furrowing as she turns to him.

''Over a year.'' he answers softly.

''And you like it here?'' she asks. Unlike her, it appears that someone can like it here. Although not being held against one's will may have something to do with it. It was doubtful that many of the people living in the castle would prefer to live elsewhere, it is probably just her that would rather live in a small house in the middle of nowhere with a young, stable boy.

''Well, it's my job. So I should say yes." Robin answers, his gaze turning serious as his words become honest. ''But all I ever wanted is to live in the woods.''

''So , if you don't like it; why don't you leave?'' Regina asks. ''At least one of us has a choice in the matter.'' Her voice falters at the end and a couple of fresh tears run down her cheeks before she can stop them.

''Hey, hey...'' Robin says softly, cupping her face with both of his hands as his thumbs swipe at her tears. ''No, you just stopped crying. Not again, please.''

What is he doing? Getting emotionally attached to a woman, whom in a few days will be married to his king? His future Queen?

He is insane, obviously.

But why does he feel so connected to her? Like he knows her, or that he is meant to know her. He just met her, and yet he felt this need to comfort her and make her smile from the moment he first laid his eyes on her.

Regina's eyes widen at his move and takes a step back, letting his hands fall away and the cold seep into the skin on her cheeks where his touch is no longer there.

Not that she doesn't like it. On the contrary; she feels a need to be close to him. A need she doesn't understand; she just met the man. And not to mention that he is Leopold's knight. She can't trust him. She shouldn't trust him. But he is kind, and he comforted her, and the pain that constricts her chest at the thought of living the rest of her life in this castle with the King melted away whenever she realizes he was going to be there too.

'I'm sorry'' Robin murmured; silently cursing himself for what he had just done.

''No, it's okay,'' she mumbles and looks up at him.

''What did you mean when you said 'at least I can'? '' he asked. ''It's crystal clear that you are unhappy here. Why don't you leave?''

''I can't.'' she whispers, avoiding his gaze.

''Why?'' he asks, taking her hand and squeezing it in order to comfort her. He wants to do more though; he wants to hug her and kiss all of her tears away. But he knows he can't do it, and it is doubtful she'll reciprocate. Although he is quite shocked when she squeezes his hand back.

'It's a long story,'' she whispers, taking her gaze away from him and looking at their hands.

''I have time'' he says, wanting to know more about her.

He should stop this. He knows he should. But this need to comfort her, to learn more about her, to be close to her; it has captured him. She has captured him.

''Maybe one day I'll tell you. But not now,'' she says, feeling more calm with every second that his hand is on hers, offering comfort.

''You can trust me, Regina,'' he tells her, hooking his finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. His touch is smooth and warm, so very comforting.

''How is the King? Is he good? I mean... with his people?'' she asks, needing to know more about the man she is due to marry in a few days. She barely knows anything about him.

''What? He will be your husband and you don't even know him?'' he asks in disbelief.

Regina shook her head, holding back her tears.''No, I just met him. ''

''Then why did you said yes?'' he asks, perplexed at why she is even here.

''I didn't. My mother did. She forced me to marry him'' she confesses. She doesn't even know why the hell she is telling him all these things; it isn't really any of his business. But, she can't stop herself.

''This is cruel,'' he mumbled.

''I just feel so alone,'' she admits.

''Well stop feeling alone; you are not,'' he takes her hand again and kisses it. ''I'm here.''

''I just met you. Why should I trust you? You are Leopold's knight'' she asks serious locking her gaze with his.

''Well, you are right. But what does your instinct tell you? Can you trust me or not?'' he asks softly.

Her mind is screaming to say 'no'. To lock herself away in her bedchambers and just stay there forever. To never see him again. Because she was afraid of trusting now; she trusted before, and has been ripped apart. She has lost everything, she didn't have anything left now.

But her instinct and her heart is screaming to say 'yes'. In some weird way she feels she can say anything to him. And in some weird way she feels the desire to be close to him. So, without thinking anymore she answers a soft ''Yes'' and leans her head to look at him.

Her eyes meet two beautiful, blue warm eyes, alight with a smile that makes Regina's stomach clench.

Just like with Daniel. He reminds her of Daniel.

With that thought Regina can't stop the tears and she lets them fall, the sobs she has squashed down caused by the pain of living without her love every day becoming too much to handle.

This time Robin can't stop himself for reaching for her. He grabs her shoulders and pulls her to him, hugging her tight. Regina lets her head fall in the crock of his neck, the material of his uniform muffling her sobs. Robin raises a hand to caress her long hair, his mouth by her ear whispering smooth words to her such as ''Shush, everything will be fine'' and ''I'm here if you need me''.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that her life will not be fine; she is a beautiful, young girl who, in a few days, will marry a man who is her father's age and for whom she has no love. And it is all because her mother forced her. But his words seem to work in his desire to soothe her, and so his gentle words continue.

They stay like this for a couple of minutes; arms wrapped around each other and bodies pressed together. And for some unknown reason, Regina feels as if she has something in her life again. Which is better than the nothing she possessed when she moved here.

''Regina, dear, are you there?'' a man asks from inside the castle.

They both jump, disentangling themselves from each other.

''Leopold,'' they both whisper, eyes widening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Another one :)**

**I want you guys to know, that without my friend Zoe to beta it, mysterious-song, her name here . She is quite famous :) I wouldn't update this . She amazing. :) SO THANK YOU HUN 3****Please leave me your thoughts. Or what do you want to see next :) I will be happy to know how do you want this to go :)**

**And also , I wanted to say a big thank you for their kind words , to my French readers. :) Lizzie and Zazzou.**

''Did he see us?'' Regina asks in horror. She doesn't even want to think about what will happen if Leopold saw her hugging one of his knights.

''No, but he is coming.'' Robin answers, somewhat calmer than Regina is. He walks close to her, cups her face and wipes her tears from her cheeks. ''Everything will be fine,'' he whispers as he kisses her forehead. ''I 'll be behind that wall okay?'' Robin says before he leaves to hide.

She leans into his touch for a second, closing her eyes and sighing, a small smile on her face. She feels his hand leave her cheek and misses the contact immediately, and when she opens her eyes she is met with a glimpse of the outlaw moving behind the wall to her right.

She takes a deep breath and nods, turning her head towards the castle's door, just in time to see Leopold enter.

''Regina, dear, what are you doing here all alone?'' Leopold asks, walking closer to her.

''I was just...'' Regina pauses; 'I was crying because the only thing I want is to get the hell out of here and never see your face and your daughter again. And then one of your knights was comforting me with a tight hug' doesn't seem like the best option.

No, that is obviously not the right answer. ''I was just... admiring the view,'' she answers.

''As much as I would love to sit and keep you company, Snow is waiting for us in the dining room. It's diner time. Come'' Leopold orders softly.

_And who told you that I want your company? she thinks instantly_.

Instead she bites her tongue, forcing a polite ''Yes of course, I'm coming'' along with a fake smile she hopes is convincing.

Leopold nods and returns inside in a few seconds. When she is sure he's gone, she turns to look for Robin.

''Are you still there?'' she whispers as quietly as she could.

Robin appears with a mischievous smile on his face. ''I told you; I would be behind that wall'' he says quietly, walking towards her.

''I have to go,'' Regina says, dropping her head dejectedly. Truth be told, she is enjoying this man's company far more than she will ever enjoy the King's, and the mere thought of sharing a meal with his annoying daughter, the one responsible for her fiancé's death and her life being ripped away from her, has her blood boiling.

As she turns to leave, Robin grabs her hand and stops her.

''I meant what I said before.'' he says, his gaze serious. ''I'll be here if you need anything, anytime."

Regina smiles, ducking her head.

"You can trust me'' he continues. He takes her hand and gives a light kiss to her knuckles.

''I know.'' She squeezes his hand back. ''Thank you''.

And with that, she leaves for the boring dinner with the King and his daughter. In a strange way she feels much better than before; she doesn't feel completely alone in the castle any more. How is this even possible? A man she just met has the power to make her feel happier than the man she is due to marry. It is preposterous. Within minutes she trusts him enough to feel as if she can tell him anything.

It is more than can be said for the King.

...

Regina has barely eaten five bites from her meal before feeling the need to escape. Not feeling hungry anymore, she pushes her plate away from her and asks to be excused, saying that she feels tired from the trip and wishes to rest in her bedchambers.

As soon as she locks herself in her room, she lets her tears fall down her cheeks again. How is she supposed to live here? The comfort that she felt earlier, given by the knight that said that he was there for her should she need anything, has faded away. And now, after one day, the only thing she wants is to leave and never come back.

She lays down on her bed, at least it is big and comfortable with smooth sheets. Regina scoffs, at least she can suffer knowing she sleeps on quality furniture.

Regina situates herself under the blankets and drifts quickly into a deep sleep, her mind going back to a time when she was happy and loved, when she had Daniel by her side.

But the images of a nice, quiet picnic by the lake turn into the painful, disastrous time in the stables when she watched him die in front of her.

_''Mother, please, don't do this,'' Regina screams as she sees her mother put her hand inside Daniel's chest and pull his heart out. _

_Daniel lets out a gasp of pain, his eyes widening when he sees his heart in Cora's hand._

_''No! Mother, please!'' she screams again, fear rooting her to the floor when Cora squeezes Daniel's heart until it is nothing but dust. _

_In a few seconds, Daniel is dead. Lying, unmoving, on the stable floor. 'Daniel... no, no... Please, Daniel!'' she cries, finally unfreezing and dropping to her knees by his side. She shakes him hard in her desperation to try to wake him up. Pressing kisses to his lips because 'true love is the most powerful magic there is'. But alas, it is not. _

_Daniel is dead. _

_There is no magic to help him now._

''Daniel!'' she screams again, her voice carrying through her chamber doors to Robin, who has been guarding her since the moment he discovered Regina went to her chambers alone.

Without giving it much thought, he opens the door and lets himself in.

Her desperate screams and the distraught expression etched onto her face make Robin feel a sharp stab of pain in his chest. In a few seconds, he is sat on the bed next to her, a hand on her shoulder as he jostles her, calling her name to try and wake her up from whatever terrors her dreams brought her.

''Regina, wake up'' he says, loud enough to finally make her stir. Robin gently caresses her forehead, smoothing her hair down and wiping away the sweat on her brow .

She opens her eyes and meets his gaze, full of concern and something else, something she can't quite read.

'What happened?'' she asks, her voice thick from sleep and her calling out Daniel's name. Regina's eyes start scanning around the room to see if anyone else is there. But it's only Robin.

''You had a nightmare and you screamed out in your sleep." Robin explains, his soft voice calming her frantic breathing and heart rate somewhat. He passes her a glass of water, "come on, have a sip of something to drink."

After a short while, when Regina has visibly calmed down and just cradles the empty cup in her hands, Robin removes it and puts it on her bedside table.

''Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I woke you,'' she apologizes.

''Woke me?" Robin asks, "Regina, I was just outside, guarding your bedchambers.''

''What?" She asks, shocked, "Why?''

''Well, firstly because it's my job, and secondly I...''

His words leave him. What is he supposed to say? That he took this place right outside her bedchambers because he felt the need to be close to her, to protect her if anything should happen? She will think he is crazy.

''Secondly?'' she asks, waiting for the answer. A large part of her wants to hear him say that he did it because he cares. That he feels this strange calm come over him when they are near each other. But that is ridiculous; they barely know each other.

Taking a deep breath Robin answers; ''Because I wanted to be here if you needed something.'' It is the truth. Just not all of it. But it is too complicated for him to put into words.

''Why? Why do you want to be there? There are knights other than you, you know.''

''I know.'' Robin says, before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "I don't know why I need to be near you I just..."

This is getting out of control. What exactly is he doing? This beautiful woman in front of him is going to marry the King. And he is letting himself start to feel something for her? Robin had done many ridiculous things in his time, but this was the one to put above all others.

''Who is Daniel?'' he asks, in an effort to change the subject.

Regina tenses instantly, and without even noticing, tears fall from her lashes.

''Where did you hear that name?'' her voice breaks, tense.

''You said his name, in your sleep.'' he says, shifting on the bed to sit more comfortably, his leg brushing resting against hers.

''He was my fiancé," Regina confesses in a quiet whisper, before her voice breaks when she adds; "he died.''

Robin is in pain to see her like this; she looks so broken and sad and she is just far too young for this.

The need to take her in his arms and comfort her comes again and he doesn't even think before he pulls her against his chest, holding her in his lap and tightening his hold on her, muttering ''I'm sorry'' into her ear.

He does everything he could to comfort her, to make her feel better, to make her feel that she has someone who cares about her.

Because he does; he cares.

More than he should.

Regina closes her eyes, leaning more heavily against his chest and feeling safe for the first time in a long while. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep in his arms.

Robin doesn't notice when Regina's breathing evened out and she becomes very still and peaceful; his mind too busy whirring through everything he knows about this woman. His hand continues to smooth over her hair, gently detangling any knots created from her fitful sleep. After a while he softly moves her head off his shoulder, intending to ask if she needs anything, but Regina just lets out a discontented 'hmmm', putting her head back where it was before and squeezes her arms around his waist, still asleep. Robin chuckles lightly as he kissed her forehead. This 'hmmm' was the cutest thing he had ever heard; a sleepy Regina is, apparently, adorable in every way.

His smile fades when he remembers what she had told him; her mother had forced her to marry the King, her fiancé was dead, and she can't leave this place, no mattered how much she wants to. She is barely eighteen years old and her life is already awful.

And something inside him is telling him that there are many more parts of her life which are just as terrible. She just hadn't told him yet.

But Robin is determined; he wants to know every single little thing about Regina. Her favourite colour; the best day of her life; what she likes to do in her free time; something she has done that she wishes she hadn't; something she didn't do that she wished she did... every little thing she wants to share with him, he will listen, as if it is the most important thing he has ever heard.

Because, to him, it is.

''God, Regina what did they do to you?'' he whispers into her hair, pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

He will make sure he won't sleep tonight; he wants to be awake in case she has a nightmare again. He is going to be there for her. He promised.

He spends the majority of the night trying to work out why he feels such a connection towards her. It turns out he didn't really needed sleep anyway.

A few hours later, Regina stirs, blinking several times before she fully opens her eyes. She feels a warm body against hers, strong arms holding her tight, and a hand smoothing up and down her back. She can hear a heartbeat clearly under her ear; her room is very quiet.

''Good morning sleepyhead'' Robin teases, still caressing her back with his hand, sending shivers down her spine.

''Morning'' she murmurs sleepy.''Did you sleep here?''

''Technically no; I just stayed here in case you had nightmares again. You fell asleep in my arms and you looked so peaceful I was loathe to wake you'' Robin says softly.

''You didn't sleep at all?'' she asks, surprised. This man - who she has known for all of one day – didn't sleep at all in case she needed him. Nobody ever treats her like that before.

Robin shakes his head, still smiling at her. ''It's okay, I'm used to it by now; it's a part of my job." His grin turns into a mischievous smirk before he teases; "Besides, having you in my arms was the best part."

''You are too good to me'' she murmurs and pulls away from his lap. She instantly feels cold, missing his touch. It was warm in his lap.

''Well, you deserved it. '' he replies as he got himself on his feet stretching and then smoothing the creases in his uniform.

''You don't know that; maybe I'm evil, everyone has a dark side.'' She tells him, thinking about all the different ways she has dreamed of killing 'sweet, innocent, little Snow White' for what she did to her.

''Well you are just hurt and broken, not evil. ''

''I don't need your pity'' she snaps, turning her back to him. He doesn't know enough about her to make assumptions like that.

''What? That's why you think I'm good to you?'' he asks, a little irritated.

'Well I can't see any other reason'' she says, still not facing him.

Robin then walks close to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him.

''Well, then you are blind. I can see you're not happy here, I just want to make you smile," he says, running a hand through her hair. "I just want you to know that you're not alone here."

''I don't need anything from anyone.'' she snaps again at him. '_I just need Daniel, my Daniel' _she thinks, and feels tears swell as her vision becomes blurred.

''Leave,'' she orders sharply .

''Regina...'' he tries to protest.

''It's Your Majesty to you. And now get the hell out of my bedchamber'' Regina snaps, adopting a firm tone that leaves no room for argument, sounding very much like the Queen she is soon expected to be.

Robin's eyes widen and he looks at her in shock. Words leave him. What can he do?

He just shakes his head and turns himself towards the door. Just before he reaches for the handle he turns to look at her one last time, desperately hoping for her to change her mind.

But she doesn't. And so he opens the door.

And they both freeze in their place.

The little princess is there with her hand raised, ready to knock Regina's door .

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! First I want to say, that I love this story SO MUCH , Is my baby. So please leave me your thoughts. Im so happy to read what you think.!**

**Saskwatche thank you so much for taking care my baby.! Guys she made it , MUCH better.**

**Here it is...**

The little princess is looking at them, an utterly shocked expression plasters upon her sweet features.

"Regina… what is he doing here?" Snow asks after a minute of complete silence.

During that long never-ending minute and a few minutes afterwards, Regina has time to think of ten different ways to torture and murder the little girl standing in the doorway.

The soon-to-be Queen thinks for a moment, but her only thought is '_AGAIN? Really?!' _

First she found her with Daniel, and now she is there while she is with Robin. Seriously, it was becoming an issue… When will she finally stop bursting in the most inappropriate moments of Regina's life?

Robin, taking a deep breath, speaks first, breaking the heavy silence between the trio.

"I was about to leave, Princess, I simply came in to see if her Majesty wanted to have breakfast in her bedroom, since she was too late to have it in the dining room…" He explains. Seeing the suspicion in the Princess' eyes lift a bit, he continues, "…a maid asked me that as a favor and I could not find the strength in me to say no." The end of his excuse successfully lifts every single bit of skepticism left in the young girl's face.

Snow gives the knight a large smile, nodding slowly as she takes in the information – not once does she think it could be a lie.

"Oh! That is so nice of you knight." She says to him, innocence coating every syllable of her sentence.

Robin smiles back, bowing his head down in a sign of respect towards the Princess and then turns to Regina.

"Your Majesty." He says as a sharp goodbye. As he leaves the room he gives her a look… one that only the "Queen" can interpret as heavy and pained.

She immediately feels a pang of guilt assault her. He was the first – and only - person in here, who showed her kindness and cared for her from the beginning, and she repaid him by being nasty, mean and even a little bit evil… for no appropriate reason.

"Regina, are you feeling alright now?" Snow asks smiling when Robin is out of the room.

"Yes, dear I'm much better thank you." she says, feigning interest towards the young brat. But truth be told, she feels awful, she feels desperate, and all she wants is to get the hell out of there.

She takes in a few deep breaths, calming herself, helping her push away her anger towards Snow and the sadness she felt for speaking to Robin the way she had. She smiles with the most counterfeit smile she had ever mastered and ends spending the morning with the little girl that she longed to murder so badly.

Robin felt hurt. Why did she treat him this way? He was good to her. He took care of her, from the instant they met. And her method of showing gratitude seemed to be acting like a bitch to him! He understands that she is broken, sad and feels like a piece of herself is missing, but there is no reason for her to act like that to him, and it hurt Robin. The knight walks around the halls of the castle lacking any kind of enthusiasm; he is heading towards his quarters, suddenly feeling last night's lack of sleep rush through him. He definitely needs some sleep. And as he walks he decides that one thing is sure; he isn't going to bother her Highness ever again…

Three days after that dreadful morning, Regina has not seen Robin anywhere and she finds herself sighing, realizing she misses him... badly. Obviously he is avoiding her. Not that she can actually blame him…

In his absence, she is forced to spend most of her days with Snow, only to dine with the brat's father afterwards. At least she is not seeing much of him; he is apparently too busy for her… not that she doesn't appreciate the lack of seeing her soon-to-be husband. In fact, she hopes to see him even less after they finally exchange their vows…

On the night of the third day of Robin's absence, sleep does not seem to come to the nearly-Queen. She lay in her bed, eyes shut tight, but she cannot seem to let her mind travel to the land of dreams, and so she endlessly tosses and turns. After a few moments of rustling sheets, she opens her eyes – convinced that sleep will not come tonight - and looks towards the balcony's exit. It is a truly beautiful night and Regina can see the starts glowing brightly from where she was laying. She sits up in her bed and resigns to yet another sleepless night. She throws the covers across the bed, goes towards her robe and slips it on while heading towards her bedchamber's doors. Then she leaves.

She walks around the castle's halls, wandering and her thoughts drift towards a certain knight. She finds herself looking for him, wherever he might be...

After a considerable amount of walking around, Regina starts to get worried; she can't find the only person that seemed to care for her… and inevitably her mind starts to assume the worst. He may have left the castle, she thinks, remembering what he had told her with so much honesty. After all the only thing he ever wanted was to live in the forest.

_No, no, no! He can't leave_, impossible, she thinks instantly. She needs him by her side, and so he cannot have decided to leave. Her worry and the sudden realization of how much she needs him were utterly humiliating; she only just met him three days ago.

With her mind in the clouds, she saunters into the royal gardens of the castle. Towards the lonely apple tree. As she realizes where she is, she walks closer to her tree, her eyes adjusting in the dim light of the moon, but she freezes in her gracious movement when she sees a silhouette sitting, face in his hands, in the dark. Her heart poundes in her chest, threatening to break free and jump into her hands, as she recognizes him instantly. Robin of Locksley…

Seems like he did not left the castle after all.

She clears her throat, assuring herself that he knows she is there, his face rises from his hands, he tilts his head in her direction and their eyes lock – deep, ocean blue meeting dark, chocolate brown. He had missed her terribly, even though he always checked on her when he was sure she would not notice it.

He can't really bring himself to stay away from her like he had vowed; every night he strays to her bedchambers to make sure she is alright, it always is supposed to be a quick in and out – 'just make sure she's alive and leave' - but Robin always ends up mesmerized by her beauty, so he stays in her chambers, simply watching her chest rise and fall as she sleeps peacefully. She was truly stunning when she was sleeping and not telling him to leave.

"Your Majesty, what may I have to pleasure of doing for you?" he asks in a formal and incredibly neutral tone. _'It's your Majesty for you_.' He reminds himself.

Her brows furrow and her deep brown eyes narrow, as she frowns. "Don't be like that, ." She implores him, her voice soft and gentle.

"With all due respect your Majesty, but you asked me to refer to you as such…" he says, his voice still formal with a hint of coldness.

"No… I'm asking you to stop this nonsense. I'm just Regina, at least to you…" her voice grows softer and sweeter as she walks closer to him.

"But you told me –very specifically- to leave you alone…" he complains, his tone growing a little more casual as he speaks. Truth be told, he is still feeling hurt about the way she acted with him; he did the best he could to be there when she needed it, and she kicked him out without mercy and or a single glance in his direction.

Regina shakes her head in anger – anger towards herself, towards her own selfishness and stupidity. He didn't do anything wrong and yet she treated him atrociously.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me. I feel so lost here." she admits truthfully. "I feel awful, like... I don't belong. And the only thing that makes me feel better is..." but she stops abruptly, takes a deep breath and prepares herself mentally for what she is about to admit to him.

Robin's gaze penetrates her as he watches her every move; his blue eyes locked on her.

"Is?" he asks his heart full of hope she would say 'you'.

And she does, in a shy voice as she breaks eye contact, her gaze falling to the ground between their feet, not being able to look him in the eyes.

Robin can't help but feel incredibly overwhelmed by joy, and a glorious smile plasters itself upon his face. He forgets everything else… Forgets what she had said to him, forgets that she kicked him out of her room few days ago, forgets where they are, and most of all he forgets that she is to marry the King. The only thing he does not forget is that she does not even love the person she is supposed to.

Leaving every rational thought behind, he starts to walk closer until they are mere inches away. He then closes the distance between them as he wraps his strong arms around her body, holding her in a tight hug.

Her face lays against his chest, the top of her head arriving right under his chin; they seem to be molded to each other, their silhouettes becoming one as they look remarkably perfect together. Their embrace seems so normal, so familiar, as if they have been holding one another like this for years.

Regina succumbs to his touch and she wraps her arms around him, holding him close as she breathes in his scent. She immediately feels better, as if the last three days never even existed.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes again in a murmur, "you were the first person here to be truly kind to me and all I found as a 'thank you' was to treat you in the most awful way…" her voice trails off.

"It's okay," he breathes as he tightens his arms around her. From the first time, he laid his eyes on her, he felt this need to comfort and protect the young woman – like she was some fragile bird, even though he knew she was anything but 'fragile'.

And after her confession, how she was forced into marrying the King, this envy of the monarch only grew stronger.

"I was always checking on you, you know…?" Robin confesses as he kisses her forehead.

"What?" She asks bewildered, but resolutely staying in his arms.

"You may have kicked me out Regina, but it didn't mean that I was going to give up on you. So I was coming every night to your bedchamber, making sure that you were alright." He admits. "I was watching you sleep for a short while…"

"Really?" she asks in disbelief, pulling back to look at him.

"Yes," he says, cupping her face with both hands and caressing softly her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Robin, what is this between us? We hardly know each other!" she says, her voice filled with fear and uncertainty. "And I'll be married in a few days!" her voice aches with sadness and despair. And as he brushes her cheeks tenderly with his thumbs, she forgets. For one mere minute, only one, she forgets about the King and all her worries.

"That I know but..." He takes a deep breath, squeezing her frail body against his large and strong figure, "…there is something about you, Regina. Something that makes it impossible for me to stay away from you." he confesses.

Regina's eyes widen as he speaks his heart's truth, she feels her stomach clench and her heart pounding faster in her chest.

"Then don't…" she whispers cupping his face with her hands. Her eyes flit over his lips as she inhales, and his deep blue eyes sweep over her every feature as they gravitate towards each other.


	5. Chapter 5

They look each other for a minute, without speaking . His hands hold her face close to his ; and her hands do the same on his face . They are so close ; Robin's breath warm on her face. Robin moves his lips forward and brushes hers. The kiss is tender and slow , innocent ,pure and full of promises.

Promises that he will protect her no matter what. Regina feels her heart beating so fast , it could pop right through her chest.

Robin can't help his tongue licking her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Regina wraps the hands that are holding his face, around his neck, tilting her head in order to give him what he asks and deepens the kiss moaning when his tongue dances with hers.

Robin puts his one hand around her waist pulling her even closer and the other hand holding her head where he needs it. They both moan into the kiss and they move their heads side to side , litteraly savouring each other's mouth.

At this moment they can't realize where they are. Or in what situation under they give their first kiss.

Regina feels the kiss familiar. She has felt like this before. With Daniel. How can she betray Daniel like this and kiss another man ? .

She freezes ,letting her hands fall . Robin is lost inside her mouth continually brushing his tongue against hers and moaning at the feeling, but Regina is perfectly still , without pushing him away, and he hasn't realized that for seconds Regina hasn't moved at all.

When he notices it he looked at her puzzled.

''Regina what is it?'' he asks softly still breathless, without letting his hands off her.

Tears gather in her eyes and fall down to her cheeks as she looks at him.

Robin brushes them away with his thumb ''Hey,what is it? Was my kiss that awful?'' he asks, in order to lighten the atmosphere.

Regina shakes her head without speaking. ''I'm sorry, ''she whispers'' I can't do this.'' And with this she turns her back and runs away from him . Leaving Robin there, looking at her running away, no longer feeling the warmth of her body. He feels empty.

Regina locks herself in the bedchambers ,letting her sobs capture her.

She curls in her bed crying and she finally falls asleep .

The next morning she doesn't leave her room. She takes her meals there, she doesn't want to see anyone. She tells Snow that she is feeling sick , so the King and his annoying daughter have to leave her alone for one day. The next day she does the same.

How could she do this to Daniel ? She is so angry with herself. She doesn't know Robin and yet, she kissed him . And the worst part was that she liked it. She felt like it meant something. It cannot mean anything because she cannot love again .She only loves Daniel, her sweet and caring and _very dead Daniel._

Robin comes two times outside her door. She tells him softly to leave because she needs some time.

Her life is a mess. A big one. And this is going to get worse because tomorrow is her wedding.

Snow white distracts her from her thoughts when she knocks on the door. She asks if she is feeling better and if she needs some company . The little princes is so happy about the wedding and this is so frustrating for Regina.

Regina answers with fake cheer , smiling and talking kindly to the girl , although a voice in her head is screaming, _leave me alone and go bother someone else._

The wedding day is here. Regina spends all day getting ready with the help of the maids of the castle . This feels more like a funeral for Regina. She is burying her freedom tonight.

When she is ready , she tells the maids to leave the room, so she can have some time alone.

Taking a deep breath, she looks at herself in the mirror. She always imagined this day. She always thought it would be Daniel waiting for her at the altar. Happy and with a big smile on his face , looking at her walking towards him. She never thought this day would be the worst of her life.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Frustrated, Regina answers with a sharp 'yes''. It is Snow, without a doubt. Her eyes widen upon seeing the man in front of her ,staring at her ,his mouth left hanging open.

''You are stunning'' Robin breathes, without taking his eyes off of her.

''Thank you'' she mutters, blushing. How can this man make her blush with just a few words? It is irritating.

Robin approaches her slowly, reaching for her cheek, caressing it with his thumb , as he hooks one hand around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Their foreheads touch, as they both look into each other's eyes.

_''Push him away, its not Daniel, you can't do this to him. '' _the voice in her head screams.

_''No, it's not Daniel .Daniel is dead, Regina. Very dead. He is not coming back , deal with it. And Robin is here, every time you need him .He is kind to you, and he was always taking care of you from the moment you arrived. You kissed him..You felt something.. He is sweet and kind and protective . You like him , just admit it!''_ another voice talking in her head.

''I've missed you'' his voice distracts her.

''I..'' her words leave her. She wants to say that she missed him too. But she just can't...

''I don't want you to marry him'' Robin breathes with closed eyes against her mouth, as his hands grip her waist , pulling her against his body.

''I don't want to marry him either'' she whispers, squeezing his shoulders in answer.''_I've missed you too''_

''Don't marry him'' he murmurs as he brushes his lips against hers'' Don't'' he breathes in her mouth putting a hand on the back of her neck and pulls her in a passionate kiss. There is nothing Regina can do but wrap her arms around his neck and tilt her head to deepen the kiss more. Her tongue is exploring his mouth and Robin groans as she is biting his bottom lip . They kiss, and kissed until it is necessary to part for air. Both breathless, staring at each other.

''This is the last time ''Regina tells him and pushes him away gently.

''No way.'' Robin growls and pulls her back to him , crashing his lips back on hers.

''No.'' Regina pushes him at first , but Robin cups her face without speaking and brings her lips back on his. He gives her no time-he pushes his tongue inside; her mouth opens for him , her eyes pressing closed tight, as she fights back her tears ; a small whimper escapes her throat when his fingers dive in her hair ,pulling her even closer; to make sure she can't pull back.

''It never will be" he whispers in her mouth and kissed her again. He pulls back to look into her eyes ''ever'' and he kisses her again lightly this time. ''Am I clear?''

''This is wrong, don't you see it''? Regina whispers , not bothering to push him away, because she knows he won't let her this time.

''I don't care'' he says stubbornly squeezing her more .

''Robin'' she tries.

''No, I know you don't love him and that's enough for me to kiss you again.'' he says letting her go. ''Am I clear?'' he asks in a bossy tone. But it isn't the bad kind of bossy, it is the sweet. And Regina , no matter how much she tries to not admit it to him , she can clearly admit it to herself.

Regina doesn't speak.

''Say it or I won't leave, Say you want me to kiss you again. '' he whispers and brings her to him once more.

The word '' yes' 'escapes her mouth before Regina can stop it. Robin smiles against her and kisses her forehead ''everything is going to be fine , I' ll be here okay?'' he caresses her back waiting for an answer . Regina just nods without speaking.

''Give me one of these smiles'' Robin says stroking her cheeks now.

Regina smilesback , not a fake , a real smile. Indeed he makes her smile a lot.

''That's it '' Robin smiles back. ''Now you are perfect. See you later okay?''

'''Okay'' Regina says and she is shocked even to herself when she gives him a quick kiss on his lips. Robin smiles, kisses her once more. Obviously he can't get enough of her, and leaves the room. After three days, Regina feels better again .Stronger. She can do this. Taking a deep breath, she leaves the room. She can do this, if Robin is here. She can pretend that she is happy and marry the King. She can, only because Robin is there, to take care of her, to comfort her. And maybe after some time, _love her. _


	6. Chapter 6

Robin leaves the room with his thoughts clouded by the image of Regina; he can't bear the idea of her being forced to marry a man she does not love. The worst part is that he is her father's age… Jealously hits him like a tidal wave when he thinks of Regina and Leopold side by side on the altar, exchanging vows. It makes him want to throw up at this very moment.

However, he knows he can't do anything about it. Nevertheless he promises to her and to himself that he will be there in case she needs him. So taking a deep breath he focuses on the task at hand. He returns to his duties, one particular face occupying his mind. Hers...

The wedding is gigantic, the entire Kingdom is present. Everyone is utterly thrilled about the crowning of the succeeding Queen. Everyone except the Queen herself. All day she is forced into harboring a smile –one that seems fake and frozen, as she desperately tries not to let her tears stream down her cheeks. Never had she wanted this. And now there she is, stuck like a prisoner in this horrid castle forever. She misses her home terribly, she longs for her Daniel and she wants to see her father. Not her mother, never her mother. She doesn't want her anywhere near. And that is why she pushed her into the portal Rumpelstiltskin offered her.

Cora had taken everything she held dear away from her. In fact, she had ripped Daniel from her, because Daniel was her everything –the only one she had truly held in her heart.

All are having dinner, celebrating the wedding and lots of Royals are present. Princes and Princesses from Kingdoms all over the land, people the new found Queen doesn't want to meet or greet, however she is pretending with a remarkable ease that she indeed wantsto know more about where they come from.

_Young, sweet and innocent_ Snow White is smiling happily as she talks to her new step-mother every single second of the evening, and Regina can't help but repress the urge to slap her annoying face and make her understand that she wants to be left alone (by screaming at her most definitely). She wants to get up and scream that she wants nothing more than to leave that horrible place and never come back. But of course, being the good girl her mother taught her to be, she conceals her feelings and keeps her horrendous fake smile plastered on her lips.

Hours pass and the dining room begins to empty itself. When everyone is finally gone, Regina feels a surge of relief overflow her. Finally she will be able to leave, go to her bedchambers and get rid of this suffocating dress.

As she gets up with the firm intention to leave the room, a rough hand stops her, trapping her wrist in its tight grip.

"Go to your chambers and wait for me there, my dear wife." Leopold's sickening voice whispers in her ear.

Regina's entire body malfunctions, she freezes on the spot and her skin grows a shade paler. Oh god, how could she ever forget that? It is her wedding _night _and tonight she has to do her new wifely duties… How can she deal with something like this?

She doesn't even want him near her on normal days, how can she even allow him to touch her, kiss her, and be inside her? She flinches at the thought and starts to walk back to her apartments, holding back the panic growing inside of her. As soon as she gets there, she closes (almost slams) the door behind her and takes a deep breath as she desperately tries to control the mess that is her emotions.

Anger, despair, pain, sadness, madness and anxiety, are melting into each other, creating a storm inside the eighteen year old Queen's mind.

A knock on the door interrupts her inner turmoil.

_Please, let it be Robin, please…_ she thinks immediately. She finds herself craving for his touch, for his hugs and for his smooth words that have the power to make her feel so much better. And right now she knows that is what she needs most. She needs him.

What was she going to do?

She answers the heavy mahogany doors with horror stabbing at her guts and when the door opens, she lets go of a breath she did not know she was holding. For it is_ him_. Thank God it is _him_…

Without even thinking of what she is doing; she throws herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as she starts sobbing into the damned material covering his chest.

Instinctively Robin hugs her back, confusion and concern baring his sweet features.

"Regina, darling, what is it?" he asks, running his hands down her back while he is pressing soft kisses into her dark locks.

"What am I going to do? What?" she mumbles in between two sobs.

"Regina, breathe… What are you talking about?" he asks still unaware of the reasons as to why she is so upset.

"Robin, tonight is my wedding night, don't you understand what that means?" she whispers as she pulls back a little, giving her the opportunity to look at him.

Robin's heart stops beating completely, his breath caught in his throat as panic and anger took over him, his eyes widened and he starts shaking. How could he be so idiotic and forget about all of this? He curses himself several times before Regina's sweet _'Robin…'_ brings him back to earth.

"Robin you have to leave. Leopold will be here in any minute now." She says pushing him away gently.

"No." He growls as he pulls her back in his arms possessively, "I am not leaving you alone with him." he adds, stubbornly.

It is crystal clear, that he can't understand what all of this meant. He simply knows that he isn't going to let it happen. Regina doesn't love Leopold, and she certainly does not want this. Just like he doesn't want it either... He likes this beautiful woman, he obviously cares about her and it is more than obvious that he wants her. So he has no intention to let Leopold touch her.

"Robin, listen to yourself…" her voice is much more stronger now as she is trying to make him leave. Because she knows that if he doesn't, Leopold will find them together and they will both be executed.

"I said no, Regina, I'm not going anywhere," his strongly accented voice is loud and firm and it can be interpreted as the first time he shouted at her… but that matters not in the moment, only she matters.

"And what are you going to do?" she snaps. "Punch the King in the face and tell him not to have intercourse with his wife?" she yells, her voice dropping an octave lower but still managing to sound louder than his. That's where she breaks down.

"Robin you have to come to your senses! Please, you have to leave…" she cries, her features are etched with pain and tears are pooling in her eyes as she caresses his cheek. "If he finds you here, he will execute you… I-… I can't lose you too…" the words come out of her mouth before she can even comprehend everything she is saying.

He is shocked utterly and completely. Never has he seen her explode and expose her feelings to anyone and he feels honored to be the one she chose to confess to, for he likes seeing her raw and emotional side (the one that made her human).

He smiles, cupping her face in both hands "Regina I promise you, you are not going to lose me."

"If you don't' leave now, I will. So please leave." she begs again.

Taking a deep breath, Robin takes a step back letting his hands fall from her face and speaks his final words to her, "I won't let this happen. I will figure something out. I promise." His voice is reassuring.

Regina whispers once more and with a saddened tone, as she is certain her fate is sealed, a soft _'leave'_ and watches him as he walks reluctantly out of her room.

Robin is roaming the corridors, killing his mind to find something to save Regina from this awful situation.

When he sees Leopold outside of Regina's chambers, his heart stops beating for the second time that evening and he desperately runs a hand through his hair as he tries to calm himself, so he can think clearly… Something that turns out quite unsuccessful as he finds himself punching the wall with all his strength, letting out a sharp cry of pain.

He is running out of time and options, Leopold has made his way into her bedchambers and he has yet to figure something out. He thinks about what she said to him and he considers it for an instant, but Regina is right. He can't just walk in there and punch Leopold in the face. No matter how much he wants to… It would be signing his death warrant.

Leopold's hungry eyes are roaming across Regina's figure, drinking all of her in. Regina lowers her head, even his vulture-like gaze scares her.

"…Leopold, I wanted to ask you something." she whispers taking a cautious step back.

"What is it my beautiful Queen?" Leopold smirks as he slowly closes the distance between them.

"I… I was wondering… if we could wait a couple of days, before we..." she can't even say it. Her voice sounds like an echo of what it used to, it is weak and full of doubts.

"Oh Regina, don't be afraid," he coos reassuringly, "I will be gentle with you…" his smirk turns into something devious as he voices the rest of his sentence a second later, "…in the beginning."

As he previously closed the distance between them (trapping Regina between him and the bed, by the same fact), he grabs her waist firmly, drawing a small yelp of terror from the young woman, he prowls back until her knees met the bed frame and keeps pushing until she fallsl on her back with his heavy body trapping her like an animal, doing so he keeps on kissing her, roughly and coldly. Her mouth is tight shut and all her body tenses instantly when he cages her under him.

Without wasting any more time, the King rips away her wedding dress, throwing the remnants of it somewhere behind him, his eyes clouded with something dangerous and lustful, and his jaw drops open when he sees her only with her corset and panties.

"Oh my dear Queen… The things I will do to you tonight…" he croaks breathlessly as he slowly unties her corset off, making her body shiver in disgust. As the offending piece of underwear is thrown to the ground, he admires her breasts for a second, eyes wide and saliva almost dripping from his mouth, and he lowers his head taking one nipple in between his chapped lips, biting and sucking it roughly, making Regina cry out of pain.

"Leopold please stop! I don't want to do this yet…" she begs, tears now running from her lashes.

"Just relax, it will be painful in the beginning but then you will enjoy it I assure you." He says with a husky voice as he takes the other breast into his mouth. He keeps on going; his hands travel and explore her body, one of them making its way down to pull slowly at her lace undergarment, until it is low enough to allow him to do what he wants to. He obviously doesn't care much about his new wife's apprehensions and emotions.

As soon as the Queen's last piece of clothing is out of the way, his hand make its way back towards the apex of her thighs, cupping her sex roughly. He then starts to rub circles, in an uneven motion, on her clit sometimes dropping a bit lower and teasing her entrance with his long and crooked fingers.

"Let's make you wet now, close your eyes and let yourself free to feel Regina, you will like it…" he smirks dropping his mouth on hers while his hand is working her roughly.

"Please, stop it. Please Leopold." she weeps as she tried aimlessly to push him off of her.

"Regina," he growls, "do not play with my patience. Be a dear and just do as I say. You are _mine_ now. And I shall have you however I want to." His tone is low and does not leave any possibility for the young woman to argue, and as he finishes his sentence he pushes one finger inside of her. He feels cold and Regina's legs snap shut upon instincts.

"Do not say no to me," the King snarls angrily, "open your legs."

Reluctantly Regina does as he says, she is trapped and can't do anything else even if she wants to, and so she desperately tries to relax, praying for the moment he will be done with her to come soon enough.

"There it is Regina, just like that, relax and enjoy it." Leopold says his voice calmer now that she is cooperating. Briefly he shifts his weight off of her, enough to undress, but not enough for Regina to try and make a run for it.

Robin is outside Regina's bedchambers still trying to find something to get the King's attention off of his new wife/toy. He hears Regina's sharp cries and his heart is torn apart with every single tear he can imagine running down her perfect porcelain skin. What can he possibly do to make it stop?

Running furiously his hand through his hair, he is thinking, his mind is rumbling with ideas as if it was on fire.

_Fire. _

Robin's body tenses with the sudden realization. Fire! That is it. He has to set fire to a room inside the castle, but not just any room… an important one. Like that the King's presence will be absolutely necessary. Without thinking of the consequences of the actions he is about to commit, he starts running as fast as he can. He heads towards the most important room he knew of (apart from the Queen's one). The throne room. Setting fire inside of it will surely force the King out of Regina's chambers.

As quietly as possible, he pushes the doors open and enters, his eyes scanning every corner of the room. He tries to think logically. Fires do not start up just like magic, there needs to be something to trigger it… and so Robin hopelessly looks around the room. How can he start the fire, without getting himself caught? He is racking his brains out to find something that would look like an accident and that would give time to leave the place without him being hurt or caught by the flames.

He is so focused on the task at hand that he isn't thinking straight. He isn't thinking of the consequences should he be caught setting a fire in the throne room, nor does he think of being caught inside the room and not being able to exit it. No, those thoughts do not cross in his mind once. Because his mind is set to save her from being physically abused further more.

His blues eyes roam the room once more as he paces it quickly back and forth. The room is filled with torches and his first thought is to set fire to the curtains with one of them, but this will not give him time to leave, nor will it look like an accident…

Meticulously, he looks at every single torch, taking them in his hands and inspecting the stockings of each and every one of them. If one of them is loose, maybe he can loosen it even more and the weight of the torch will work it down, making it burn whatever could be burn nearby. He is almost done scrutinizing every torch holder and not one of them is loose enough to make it look like it hadn't been tempered with. His only hope rests with the last one that he could see, it seems older than the others (it doesn't hold anything either for that matter) and it is closer to anything flammable too. As he gets close he wonders why there isn't any torch being held by the last one but he soon understood why. It is rusty, almost crumbling and it is held into place by only two large decaying nails. That is it! He only needs to jab a little bit at the nails, put a torch inside the hole of the holder and the game is set. Valiantly he takes out a little knife that he keeps inside his uniform and pokes the holes the nails had made in the walls when they had been installed to it, he plays around a bit, scraping off bits and pieces of the wall were the holder is held in place, thus facilitating the slipping of the nails out of the wall. Robin is careful to make it look like it had been unstuck of the wall and once he is satisfied with his crafty work he walks back to one of the torch holders he has inspected earlier, taking its torch out and bringing it back to the rusty keeper. He slips it in place and runs towards the doors, turning back once he has reached it to make sure the fire would catch nicely.

He waits one, two, three seconds and the torch finally starts to slip out from the metal that is holding it steady. The fire of the torch catches a corner of the tapestry that is nearby in its downfall and when a woody thud and a loud metallic cling are heard, Robin smiles.

The fire spreads quickly from the ancient tapestry to the curtains and when he sees that he walks out of the door, leaving it half open for someone to smell and notice the raging flames inside the room. Once he is down the hall, he turns in the direction of Regina's room and starts running.

When he arrives outside Regina's bedroom, he hides behind a large column and waites there impatiently.

Regina is still naked as the day she was born on the bed and her _husband _is still on top of her, caging her and holding on to her wrists with a strength that made her bones crack lightly. Sobs are escaping her lips and she holds onto the tears that threaten to spill from her whiskey brown eyes. She dreads what is about to happen and she has lost faith. Robin was not been able to figure anything to help her get out of this situation and she is doomed. He is hard against her stomach and she can feel him moving in a tortuously slow motion down towards her sex. She flinches when she feels the tip of Leopold's member rub against her clit, up and down. He is teasing her and his twisted smirk confirms it so when he lifts his head from her breasts. Slowly his hips start moving away from her as he positions himself at her entrance and Regina closes her eyes anticipating the worst.

She is resigned, nobody will save her, and there is no knight in shining armor that is going to get her out of this, but that's when she hears them; the loud screams and the panicked shrieks of the maids, yelling frantically _'fire in the throne room! Get the King quickly, he has to be warned!'_

_And for the first time since the King had walked into her room, she smiled. Robin had made it._


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I want to apologize for the late update. I promise this won't happen again. Second a big thank you to my beta Saskwatche because without her you wouldn't like this fic . She improves it so much.**

King Leopold hisses in a terribly angry and unroyal manner a series of expletives as he stands up before Regina. In a hurry, he starts to pull his clothes back on, his movements are harsh and he seems obviously annoyed, murmuring all the while something about how long he has to wait to finally have the possibility of satisfying his urge and how all of this is now ruined.

Regina is incredulous; the tears that sting her eyes forbid her from seeing clearly what is happening in front of her. It is only when her blurry vision focuses on the King's fully dressed form that realization dawns upon her, relief washing down her figure as she starts to breathe in a more normal way. However, even the sudden rush of relaxation coursing through her veins can't stop her eyes from watering and the salty liquid to rush down her cheeks. All of this has been too much, the inner tempest of emotions inside of her is nerve wrecking and she can't take it anymore.

As he leaves the room, Leopold turns around and with a raspy, yet commanding, voice and hungry eyes he murmurs to his new toy to wait for him in this very same spot, naked, and that she isn't to dress herself without his consent –which he obviously doesn't accord her. Her mind fogged with the recent turn of event and too busy to actually understand a single of his word, she nods. She will have time to think about that statement later.

As soon as Robin sees Leopold leaving Regina's room, he wastes no more time and walks inside only to find a truly heartbreaking scene playing before his eyes. A small figure, Regina he notes, is sobbing erratically, her knees tucked under her chin and her arms securely hugging her legs as her naked body racks back and forth on the bed. Robin takes a moment to register everything. She looks so minuscule in the large bed, her frail features shaken by violent emotions and God she is naked! He wasn't quick enough and thus Leopold had his way with her. The fucking bastard raped her!

In a few long strides he closes the distance between the door and the bed, having one thought in mind, comforting her, but as he gets close to place his arms around her he stops.

What if now she is afraid of him too? What if that bastard has done too much damage to her sweet soul?

Regina opens her eyes slowly and looks at him, staring deep into his blue orbs. For some weird reason, it is like she knows exactly what he is thinking.

"Hold me." She urges her voice quiet as a whisper, but still is loud enough for him to hear.

Robin lets out a breath, he does not know he was holding and instantly wraps his arms around her and pulls her tightly into his strong unwavering embrace. He is holding her as if his life depends on it, caressing her bare back with the tip of his fingers and pressing kisses to her hair. He whispers, his lips pressed on the top of her head, how much, for the first time in his life, he wants to perpetrate the act of murder, how much he wishes he can help her more, how he would simply love to save her from the clutches of this wretched King and as much as Regina tries to focus on his words, as much as she tries to assimilate everything he is saying, she simply can't. Her mind is still in shock and she desperately tries to calm her sobs into melting further more into the warm embrace of Robin.

With her eyes fixed on an invisible spot across the room she whimpers _"I'm cold…"_ as she grips his waist in a stronger hold.

Robin reacts before she can finish her sentence and covers her naked shaking body with a soft and heavy blanket. As much as he would love to keep admiring her naked form, this is definitely the worst of times to have such inappropriate thoughts. But loyal to his man condition, he wants that woman and he has her naked in his arms and he just can't help it.

And so for her sake, he remains strong and acts as a proper gentleman, his hands only wandering as far as her back, the silky locks of her hair and nowhere else.

Subtly, he takes a quick look at the sheets, carefully scanning its immaculate consistence for any trace of blood; he is even more relieved when he finds none. After all he might have prevented this, might have been quick enough to put an end to this or she might not be a virgin. She did have a fiancé before she was forced to marry the King.

His hands still tracing soothing patterns between her shoulder blades and his mouth still peppering kisses in her hair, he can't help the compulsion he had to ask her if they'd been through it all.

"Did he…?" he attempts to question her, but he ends up hesitating. He cannot bring himself to say it.

As if she knows, or maybe the rest of the sentence was obvious, Regina doesn't move, her head still lying upon his chest, her eyes still fixed on that damned spot on the wall and her arms tightening even more around his waist in an ultimate attempt to gather strength as she breathes a soft _"No."_ For now that answer can easily be compared to the Holy Grail as far as Robin was concerned. It is the only thing he needed to hear.

"Just breathe, Regina, I'm here…" he assures as he holds her like the most precious thing (or should he say person) in all the realms.

"I was so afraid… it was terribly awful," she cries, "_he_ was awful!" she adds before doing as Robin had instructed her and take a deep breath.

Robin cups her face and presses kisses to her cheeks wiping the tears away with his smooth lips and she closes her eyes, unconsciously pressing her body against him. Her body craving for his in an obvious manner.

"Regina, honey we will get through this. I promise" he assures her looking deep into her eyes.

"We?" she asks confused.

Robin smiled. "Yes, _we_. I won't leave you alone." He says while caressing softly her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Why… Why have you saved me from this? Why have you done so much for me? I don't understand Robin…" She asks him softly, her body still against his and her head titled upwards to look at him better.

Robin presses a kiss to her forehead, looks in her eyes again and speaks: "In case you haven't noticed; I'm rather taken by you."

"Really?" Regina's voice is breathy and quiet.

Robin smiles and nods _"Yes"_ without taking away his gaze of hers or even blinking.

Regina can't help but wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"I feel the same." She murmurs and presses a kiss to his neck.

In Robin's face appears a big, really big, goofy smile. He breathes against her hair and asks "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes…" she answers with her voice strong and sure. She sure feels better in his arms.

But then she remembers what Leopold had told her._ "Wait for me, here naked"_ and she immediately tenses.

"He is coming back eventually." she warns him as she tries to stand up.

Robin pulls her back in his arms. "Calm down, let me go and check, okay?" he says calmly as he stands up and walks towards the door.

Regina grabs his hand and stops him. "No. Don't leave me here alone please…" she begs.

Robin can't help but sit back on the bed, lift her and put her on his lap, holding her closely once more, a blanket still covering her bare body.

"Look at me" he orders gently. He always feels this need to comfort her and to be close to her and now that he has the chance he isn't going to lose it. Hooking his finger under her chin and forcing her gently to look at him, he whispers "I'm not leaving you alone. I told you that. I will just go out and check how my perfect fire is going…" he smirks.

Her eyes widened "You set up the fire, to save me?" she asks in disbelief.

"Well, yes Milady. I did"

"But what if you'd been caught Robin and what if they find out that you..." the rest gets muffled into a sweet kiss, because Robin shushes her with his warm lips. Cupping her face with both of his hands, he presses his lips more on hers and she circles her arms around his neck.

They linger into the kiss a bit more, enjoying the warmth of each other's mouth. Regina smiles as she pulls back and Robin gladly gives a smile that matches in intensity.

"Now, that's how I want to see you." He says while his thumbs are gently soothing circles on her cheeks.

"Now can I at least go on the other side of that door…" he teases, raising his hand towards the door to assure her that he won't go anywhere far, "…and ask John how things are in the throne room?" he teases

"Who is John?" she askes curious.

"He's a dear friend of mine he is more like a brother to me. We were friends at five years old and it remained." he smiles as he remembers the childhood spent with his friend.

"But are you sure you can trust him?" she asks suspicious. She doesn't have a lot of people she can trust. The only one she once trusted was dead, but now it appears that she has someone once more… the very person who is holding her tightly in his arms, who is pressing sweet kisses to her lips and who is comforting her every single second.

"I would trust John with my life. He would rather die, than betray me…" he assures her with a strong and steady voice.

"And what are you going to tell him?"

"Well," he breathes tucking some strands of her beautiful long and dark hair behind her ear, "for now I will just ask him how the things are and I will tell him to let us know when the King will be back to his room."

"Okay," she nods. She trusts him. For some unknown reason, she trusted him from the moment she had laid her eyes on him.

Then Robin lifts her up in an attempt to pull her back on the bed. When he lays her back down, the blanket slips from where it was wrapped around her torso and ended up slanted across her hips. Robin swallows hard and his jaw drops, when he saw her exposed breasts in all their glory. He stares at her chest, eyes darker from desire and without even thinking he moves his head forward and presses a kiss to her right breast. Regina is looking down at him, but she doesn't do anything to stop him. She simply places her hand to the back of his head, holding him close to her. Robin takes this gesture as an encouragement and moves his head to the left, pressing a kiss to the other beast lingering a little longer this time. His mind sees nothing more but _red _when he hears her gasp at the feeling of his lips against her skin. His mouth goes lower and took one nipple inside it, licking and sucking it gently, while his hands caress her hips up and down.

"Robin," she breathes in a weak attempt to protest. But Robin doesn't seem to hear her and moves his mouth to the right breast giving it the same treatment. He flicks his tongue around her nipple, and then he sucks it into his mouth drawing a small cry from her as his hands wander on the rest of her body. Regina is melting under his warm mouth pressing wet kisses to her flesh and her eyes flutter shut in anticipation.

Suddenly they hear someone running right outside of the room yelling that they need more water to the throne room.

They both jump and look at the door with horror. Regina instantly grabs the blanket and covers her bare body. When the noise seems to disappear, Robin looks at her, an apologetic look across his face, feeling the wave of guilt wash through him.

Regina just smiles and takes his hands in hers. "It's okay," she says. "It felt wonderful," she admits, blushing. She had never been touched like this before. It was an amazing sensation. It was nothing like Leopold's rough touch. Robin is sweet and caring and he cherished her. _She can do this with him. _

Robin takes a breath of relief and smiled at her. He wants nothing more than to kiss and worship every inch of her being. He wishes she'd let him do it someday.

"You have to talk to John now," Regina reminds him when she sees him staring at her; obviously he had forgotten everything else.

John. He has to talk with John. How stupid is he again? This woman will be the death of him.

Smiling Robin nods and murmurs that he will be right outside the door and gets up from the bed. He opens the door carefully and sees John down the corridor. This is a pure hazard and luck.

Looking around to make sure that nobody else is there he calls his name and John turns to face him, shocked.

John is a strong burly man in Robin's age, twenty-six years old, with curly brown long hair and big brown eyes. He was always as burly as this, even when he was a kid, so Robin called him teasingly "_Little_ John". But when they became knights he was just John.

John starts to walk quickly towards his friend.

"Robin what the hell?!" he says furious. "I was looking for you everywhere," his gaze drops to the room behind Robin, the one he had just exited and when he glances back at Robin his features are plastered with a look of pure horror.

"What were you doing in the Queen's bedchambers? Are you crazy?" he asks absolutely oblivious to what is happening.

"John is not what you think, I assure you…" Robin tries. Because truthfully, he hasn't done anything wrong_ yet. _

"Robin, don't play dumb with me. What the fuck are you doing with the Queen?" he askes again.

"John please, just listen to me. You are the only one I can trust in this place." He starts.

"Of course you can trust me Robin." he assures him still concerned for his friend.

"So tell me how the fire is going, is it big?"

"Yes. They have too much job on their hands, the King is going completely crazy, Robin, the fire has burned almost all of the throne room and still it's in exacerbation…" he says concerned.

"Good" Robin says quiescent.

"What? Robin what is wrong with you?" John asks as he couldn't believe his best friend's reaction.

Ignoring John's question "I want you to have an eye on the King and if he begins to make his way back to _this_ room, I want you to run and tell me, okay?" he asks serious.

John's eyes widen. "Do you mean that you will stay here?" he asks his voice slightly trembling.

"Yes." he admits with a sure voice.

"Robin what have you done?"

"John do you trust me?" Robin asks looking his friend dead in the eyes.

"Yes of course I trust you." he answers like it was the most idiotic question in the world.

"Good, so do as I asked and please be quick if he tries to come here and I promise I will explain everything to you tomorrow."

John nods. He trusts Robin. They are like bothers.

"How long do you think they will need until they put out the fire?" Robin asks.

"I'm sure they won't manage it until morning…" John answers.

"Thank you John I really appreciate this." Robin said as he grabs his friend's shoulders. "You know you can always trust me."

John smiles and leaves.

"But Robin, be careful, this is treason." He warns his friend.

Robin whispers "I know". But nothing else. He will explain everything tomorrow. Now he wants to get back to her.

Robin turns back to the room closing the door behind him.

Regina is lying on the bed, looking at the dark sky with still only a blanket covering her stunning body. Her shoulders, her jaw and her half leg are exposed and Robin thought that luck isn't with him anymore. Because if she continues to be this beautiful, this stunning and this naked under the blanket for much longer he doesn't think he will be able to help himself. And he is sure he will end up kissing every inch of her smooth skin until morning comes.

He is standing there, gazing at her without even breathing. For the first time since he met her, she looks peaceful and calm.

"What are you looking at?" she blushes when she sees the look in his eyes.

"You Milady, you are stunning…" he smiles and sits on the bed next to her.

Regina's cheeks are red like the apples from her tree.

"And when you are blushing like that, you're even more beautiful." Robin adds playfully.

She ignores his complements and tries to hide the blush on her cheeks. _This man..._

"And how is the fire going in the throne room?" she asks concerned that Leopold might return very soon.

"Everything is fine," he says first. "Well for us I mean," he corrects, "the fire is big and they will all be there all night. And if the King tries to come back here, we would be alerted before he arrives. So calm down, everything is under control…" he assures her once again.

"So, you have to leave now, right?" she asks disappointed.

"What? No, I will stay," he smiles, "if you want me to of course." he adds a second later.

"Stay." she says without even thinking and she grippes his hand, asking without words for him to lie down next to her.

Robin smiles and does what she had mentally asked.

"Are you going to sleep with this?" Regina asks running her hands on his uniform. It is rather uncomfortable for sleep.

"I have nothing else." Robin says innocently.

"Yes, but you can't sleep in this." She argues. "Take it off." she orders softly.

"What?"

"Take if off Robin, it is okay. You won't be comfortable in this." she says gently.

Robin, who wants nothing more than to be with her skin to skin, as torturous as it is for him, gets up from the bed and removes his uniform, leaving himself only with his pants on in front of her.

Regina gasps as she sees him. He is a strong and handsome man. She is caught by the sight of his perfectly lined healthy body, his naturally built up muscles, his broad shoulders, and his puffed out chest, his strong legs and those promising strong arms.

Robin sees her, but says nothing. He just gets himself on the bed and pulls her in those promising strong arms and covers them with the blanket.

Regina cuddles against him. She pulls her head in the crook of his neck, breathing his scent, with his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist protectively. His smooth words that he will protect her no matter what and that he will be there for her make her feel safe for the first time in a long time and she quickly drifts in a deep sleep.

During a part of that night, she has no nightmares or screams, just a peaceful slumber. Because he is here. Because she is in his arms; safe and sound, sleeping peacefully after a horrendous day.

In the middle of the night, she opens her eyes and sees him there, breathing heavily as he sleeps, they didn't moved at all, not even an inch away from each other. The though _"What I would do without you?"_ comes out loud from her mouth, before she can do anything to stop it.

Robin just tightens his hold around her and whispers "You are never going to find out, sleep now. I'm here."

Melting into his words and into his arms, she smiles and gives him a quick peck on his lips. Robin instantly moves his hand to hold her head in place, so he can linger a little longer, then he presses another kiss to her temple and they both drift into a deep and heavy slumber.

They will find a way to make things right with all the mess in the castle tomorrow.

For now they are fine.

_For now._


	8. Chapter 8

**I know...I'm terrible. I'm really sorry for the terrible late update again guys.! Thanks to my amazing beta saskwatche here is the next chapter. As always reveiws are happiness! Please let me know what you think !**

When Regina opens her eyes she feels a warm and strong body against hers. Her head lies onto his chest and his thumb's tracing small circles on her back. She feels his other hand caressing slowly her long ebony locks. She looks up and her brown eyes meet warm blues.

"Hey." Robin says softly, smiling at how adorable she looks with her bedhead on.

"Good morning," she smiles back at him, placing her head back on his broad chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, a little bit concerned about how terrible was last night for her. He doesn't want her to go through something like that again. He has never cared for anyone as much as he is now for Regina. He wants her safe and happy and he curses himself that he can't save her from this wretched life.

"I'm fine right where I am," she answers as she looks up at him, catching him staring intently at her. "How long were you awake?" she asks curious, his face apparently not baring any signs of someone that just woke up.

"About an hour… or maybe more," he answers leaning his head lower and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"And what were you doing all this time?" she asks looking up at him, she didn't understand why if he'd been awake he hadn't moved away, not from even an inch.

"Watching you sleep." He admits smiling his hands finding their way to her beautiful cheeks and caressing them softly.

She blushes slightly. Again. This man makes her blush so often and that with only one word. It's become ridiculous.

"I love when you are blushing Milady," Robin adds playfully. He really loves it. Knowing that he has that effect on her makes him more than happy. He leans his lips to hers then and he wants nothing more than her mouth on his, his tongue tasting every inch of her beautiful warm mouth -of the soft skin of her lips.

Smiling against his lips, Regina wraps her arms around him and pulls her body flush against his. Making a bold move, Regina's tongue licks his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouths something he gladly grants her. Moaning when their tongues caress each other's, Robin adds more passion into his movements, titling his head so he can have more access into her mouth.

He is kissing her hungrily now and he can't control his body when he moves her underneath him with one swift move. His hands move under the blanket and touch her bare waist without breaking the kiss. The tension is clear and when he is unconsciously grinding his hips to hers, he feels hard against her.

_It's alright, _she thinks._ It's just Robin_… She knows he is different, can feel it from the way he is kissing her, tenderly carefully but still with a lot of fiery passion. But when his hands grips her waist and she feels him against her, her mind flashes with images from the previous night… when Leopold had pinned her against the bed and he was touching her naked body roughly.

She pushes him back, with horror shouting "No!" Robin jumbles away from her and looks at her concerned. How stupid is he? He had completely overstepped. Only last night had he saved her from being raped by her _husband_. He shouldn't act like this. He shouldn't touch her like this.

Putting a safe distance between them, Robin speaks.

"I'm so, so sorry Regina. I didn't mean to scare you, please forgive me," he begs so scared that she might never let him touch her again. He doesn't think he can bear something like that.

"I would never touch you without your permition I swear." He adds a second later.

Regina looks at him guilty. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't done anything wrong. She liked it when he kissed her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. I just remembered him," she says sadly. "It's not your fault."

"I was such an idiot," he apologizes avoiding her eyes. "You are just so beautiful and naked under this blanket, I couldn't control my body, but I swear I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he explains truthfully.

She blushes again, and a ghost smile sits across her face. The previous night with Leopold was awful, but Robin is handsome and strong. He protects her. He lit a fire only to save her. He risked his head for her. If she lets Robin touch her it won't be awful like with the old bastard.

"It's fine Robin. I do want this. It's just he scared me," she said with her voice low, full of agony while she can still picture Leopold touching her and growling on top of her when he was trying to pin her arms above her head.

Then she looks in his gentle eyes and all these unpleasant feelings slowly melt away, as Robin's gazing at her like she was the most precious and fragile gem in the world.

She feels this need again, to be in his protective arms. She quickly gives into that need, moving her body closer to him, pulling them together to lie down on the bed.

Robin buries his face in her hair as he wraps his arms around her tiny body with relief that she let him touch her again. He notices that she fit there in a perfect way. Like she is made to be in his arms.

Regina breathes against him nuzzling in the crook of his neck while her soft hands are caressing his chest.

"I never wanted to scare you Regina," he whispers as the guilt still washes over him.

"I just don't want my first time, to be with someone who doesn't care. But I want this Robin." She admits looking into his eyes.

Robin is quite shocked that after she had been through this, she still wants to be so close to a man, but he is not complaining. There is nothing that he wants more right now.

"I do care about you," he says with a low voice when he understands where this would end up. "A lot…" he adds.

"I know, with you it feels give me some time."

Robin squeezes her in his arms. She really wants this.

"Whenever you are ready, I'm here." he promises, "Always".

"Thank you," she breathes with her head leaning on his chest, as she buries her nose into it.

"Regina?"

"Yes."

Robin is feeling nervous for what he is going to admit, but he takes a deep breath and starts talking. "I just want you to know that I want to..." but then he stops again.

"You can tell me anything," Regina encourages him pulling herself higher in bed to face him fully.

"I just want you to know that even if it wouldn't be your first time... even if the King wouldn't the problem... I mean that I want you anyway... and I want to know if you want us to do this only because you don't want your first time to be with him," he finishes not looking at her as he takes a deep breath preparing himself for her answer.

Regina can't help but smile. He is thinking that she somehow wants to take advantage of him? He has insecurities? He is thinking that she wants him only to get away from the first time with Leopold?

She put her hands on either side of his face and turns his head forcing him to look at her. "I want you anyway…" she says her sure voice as she locks her gaze with his. It is the truth. She had felt like this before with Daniel, her sweet Daniel, but they never had time to make love, but with Robin she wants this and they have time. When he had removed his uniform the previous night in front of her, she was caught by the side of him. She had felt this desire to kiss his muscular chest and be completely against his body with no clothes to separate them.

Robin smiles so hard he feels his cheeks hurting a little. But he doesn't care at all. He just captures her mouth with his and kisses her sweetly. They break apart for air and Regina puts her head back on his chest wanting nothing more than to stay here forever. In his arms, warm and safe. She doesn't remember having such a beautiful morning in her life.

But of course it can't last.

"Regina darling, I have to go now. I'm sure, they are looking for me. And we don't want anyone to suspect us okay?" he says gently as he tries to pull her out of his arms and stands up. He has completely lost track of time.

Regina squeezes him and pulls her tiny body against him with her head still on his chest. Stubbornly she says a sharp _'No'_. She doesn't want this to end just yet.

Robin lets out a laugh and he embraces her back.

"Regina," he warns a playful tone to his sultry voice, "I'm having enough trouble tearing myself away from you as it is and now you are making it even more difficult."

"Okay but still no," she says still not moving an inch from him.

Robin is melting slowly. He just wants to stay like this with her too. But it is not possible he is sure, knights must already be looking for him. Plus it is too dangerous for them.

"Regina, honey, come on get up," he says softly trying to move her away from him. But Regina doesn't seem keen to move at all.

"Are you really saying no to your Queen?" she asks trying to glare at him. But she can't stop her laugh when it comes bubbling up her throat.

"Well your Majesty, I have to work." He smiles caressing her shoulders. "And I don't want anyone suspect us. This wouldn't be good for either of us…"

Regina nods then. Because he is right. They have to be really careful. Or they both will end up dead.

Letting him get out of bed, she watches him while he gets dressed. He is really handsome. Regina feels butterflies in her stomach while she is staring at him. He is gorgeous.

"See something you like Milady?" he teases when he catches her staring at him.

Blushing, she says "Go away," playfully.

Robin laughs while he walks close to her and gives her a quick kiss. "I will see you later, okay?"

Regina nods and he leaves. She lies back on the bed and she imagines him still here with her, next to her, on top of her, she suddenly mentally kicks herself for thinking those kinds of things already for him.

"Finally Robin," John says to his friend, voice full of relief when he sees Robin stepping inside their room.

There's a corridor in the castle full of rooms reserved for the knights. And it so happens that Robin and John are sharing a room. They were only the two of them in the room, so they could talk without fear that someone might overhear them.

"Hey John!" Robin greeting as he sits on the bed.

"Leave this 'hey' crap and explain yourself now. What the hell are you doing with the Queen Robin? Do you know this is treason? If the King finds out, he will execute you." John starts ready to lecture his friend if he has to.

"John, breathe." Robin says calmly. "I will tell you everything."

"I'm listening," John looks at him, his eyes dead serious.

Robin then proceeds to tell him everything. Their first meeting. The kind of situation he had met Regina, the day she had arrived at the castle. How miserable and sad she was. He tells him, about how much she needs someone to comfort her. How much he wants to comfort her. About the connection he felt from the first time he laid his eyes on her. About how Regina doesn't truly love the King. That her mother had forced her to marry him for the status. About her dead fiancé. That she is too young to marry a man her father's age. And finally he tells him about the fire. He admitts to John what exactly he had done. And for what reason.

John was looking at him without even taking a breath. He is shocked. And then Robin tells him about their night in her room. That Regina was so scared, and he couldn't just leave her. That he didn't want to leave her.

However Robin tells him more details John didn't needed to here. Like, how beautiful she was when she was sleeping, how she squeezed him tight the dead of night. What her smile did to him. How he felt when he was thinking that Leopold was about to have sex with her. And how much he wanted to protect her.

When he is done it took John minutes to start talking or breathing properly again. His best friend is in big trouble. Some really big trouble.

"Robin you know this is dangerous right?" John asks even though he's sure his friend already knows the answer.

"Yes and that's why I'm telling you. Are you going to help me?" Robin asks his voice strong and clear.

John takes a deep breath. What else he can do? He knows Robin well. He isn't going to stop this. As dangerous it is. He just isn't going to.

Robin iss like his brother and if he is't going to help him, his friend and the Queen will end up dead.

"Is she worth it?" John asks, defeated, his voice barely a whisper, but loud enough for Robin to hear.

A big smile comes across Robin's face as the picture of Regina smiling at him, flashes in his mind.

"Yes." he says still smiling, not even glancing at his friend. His vision still focused on the Regina in his mind.

"Shit Robin." John says in horror. "You are completely smitten, aren't you?"

"Indeed…" Robin answers still in his mind's dream, with Regina smiling at him, and now she even starts blushing too.

John punches him on the shoulders. "Wake up man!"

Robin jumps, turning his head to look at John while Regina disappears from his mind. "Sorry…" he says, smiling goofily.

"We are in trouble," John whispers to himself as he gets up ready to leave their room. They both go to work then, John concerned and Robin smitten –well much more than smitten.


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is big chapter guys.! I hope you will enjoy it .! Mistakes are mine because this chapter is not beta by anyone but me.! So really sorry for the mistakes you will find.! I'm not English and Im still learning .! As always I love to hear your thoughts!**

The day passes easily for Regina. Snow has come by her berchambers crying loudly and announces to Regina that her father got sick . He infected by smoke influence because of the fire , he stayed too long in the throne room and his lungs couldn't take it. Regina tries her best acting abilities to prevent herself from jumping happily infront of the girl. She fakes a sad expression and tells Snow how sorry she is about her father sickness trying her best to comfort the little girl in front of her.

As Queen, Regina has to discuss with the healer about the King's condition herself (something she would gladly leave to the maids to do but obviously she couldn't ) so as boring as it is for her she does it . The healer says that it is nothing too serious but the King has to stay in bed for five days and that he mustn't practice any intense activities for two weeks because his lungs are sensitive from the smoke influence, and a person with his years has to be careful with such things. Regina wants to cry from happiness this time, because that means she is free for two weeks. Leopold can't do nothing to her until he fully recovers .

The night comes and she can see the stars glowing as she lies on her bed. She turns her body from side to side, closes her eyes shut but she knows it's vain because she can't sleep without seeing Robin. She hasn't seen him for twelve hours and she finds herself missing him desperately. Besides, she has to tell him the good news. So she gets up from the bed and puts her robes on. She slowly opens the door and finds a knight guarding her bed chambers. This knight isn't Robin and she is disappointed for a second. She wishes Robin would always guard her, wishes he would be the only one outside, or better, inside her bed chambers, though she knows this is impossible. He is the only one that makes her feel safe. She closes the door carefully and goes back to her room. She can't walk around the castle with her nightwear. She is the Queen. As much as she wants to forget that she can't.

In a couple of seconds she is dressed and ready to leave her room . She opens the door again and takes a step forward but a voice stops her steps.

''Do you need something your majesty?'' the knight asks, his voice full of respect.

''Im just going for a walk in the garden'' she says innocently. ''It's a beautiful night , I can't bring myself to sleep yet. Not that is any of your business.'' she snaps.

''He is in his room'' the knight says simply his voice a whisper. He obviously doesn't want anyone hear him. '' He told me to let him know if you leave your room''

Regina's eyes widen and she instantly turns her head to look at him . She opens her mouth to speak and then closes it. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she finds herself breathing with difficulty.

''You can breath your majesty'' John tells her calmy. ''He told me to guard outside your room tonight. He couldn't guard again because they might suspect something so he sent me in his place''.

Regina lets out a breath of relief and smile appears on her face. She thought Robin had forgot about her today because he hadn't come to her since this morning. But it appears that even when he isn't close to her he somehow manages to keep an eye on her. ''Okay thank you'' Regina says with a blush on her cheeks. She understands that this man is John , Robin's best friend and if Robin trusts him, she has no reason not to trust him, herself. Taking a deep breath she does a bold move and askes where Robin's room is, not be able to hold her gaze to John's . John really tries to hide his smirk in front of her when he sees the blush on her cheeks ; she is like fifteen years old girl who wants to see her boyfriend without anyone notice it. Then John understands what Robin was talking about. Indeed she is very young and beautiful , too young to be married a man in her father's age , a man that she doesn't love not in the silest. He tells her then where is their room and advices her to be carefull. Regina nods thanking him and she quickly starts to walking to Robin's room.

After ten minutes of searching she finds the room . She checks the corridors but thanks to her good luck no one is there the place is quite and she is thankful for it. Checking one last time her surroundings , she quickly opens the door without even knocking and rushes herself inside Robin's room closes the door behind and leans herself on it , taking a breath of relief. Her eyes open slowly and she freezes.

Robin freezes.

It appears that Robin has just gets out of the bathroom because he is wet from hair to toes with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Her jaw drops and her mouth opens unconsciously. She is staring at his body ,her eyes darker than before, darker with desire because she finds herself wanting desperately to lick every single drip from his , perfect muscular body.

Robin doesn't move an inch .He is trying to gets an idea of what she might be thinking. After a mere seconds Regina walks closer to him until her body is an inch away from his. Robin is reading her carefully but she doesn't say anything. On the contrary she keeps her mouth close and she raises her hands and trails them up and down to his chest making circles with her thumb on his wet skin, her fingertips caresses his chest and Robin can't do nothing more than closes his eyes and leans into her touch breathing softly on her skin.

Regina smiles and continues her slow movements. Robin places his hands to each side of her face and drops his head lower pressing kisses on her temple then lower to her nose until he finds her lips. He doesn't kiss her then , he just brushes his nose to hers breathing the air that comes from her mouth. Regina closes the distance between them moves her face forward and takes his mouth on hers. Robin without can stop himself puts his hand to the back of her neck and pulls her gently closer to him as her hands which are massaging his chest lean higher and end up wrapped around his scruff ; Regina parts her mouth for him and Robin moans when nips and sucks his bottom lip as on of his hands travels lower to her waist pulling her flushed his body.

''We have to stop doing this because if we don't, I won't be able to control myslef''breathes against her mouth and stops kissing her .

''I don't want you to control yourself anymore'' Regina responds and crashes her lips back to his again.

Robin lets out a groan and kisses her back with the same passion, his lips nipping , sucking , tasting as much of her mouth he can take. He is literally devouring her mouth and his hands -as much as he tries to control them - moves from her waist lower to her behind. When he squeezes her ass gently Regina moans into his mouth arguing him on. Regina feels a burning sensation , a tension in her core, and she doesn't know how to handle this tension , she can't help when she lowers her hands to his waist , pushing him tightly against her and rubs her hips to his . Moans and gasps escapes her mouth as Robin trails his hands under her dress and when he finds her perfect, smooth legs, he starts to caressing them up and down . Pushing her slightly back Regina is about to protest , about the loss of the pressure in her core but Robin smiles , whispers a ''let this to me'' and then her trails his fingers higher to the inside of her thighs and Regina moans louder when she feels his hand _there. _

She has never felt like this before. She wanted to try this with Daniel , she always wanted it but her mother was everywhere so they didn't have time for it . But now Robin make her feel like this, like she can easily let herself free in his arms and she knows that he won't let her down.

Her head drops to his shoulder and her hands squeezing his waist tightly as Robins fingers finds her clit and starts gently rubbing circles over it without touching her bare skin. He doesn't want yet to do that. Because if he gets her naked he won't control himself and he will end up making love to her. It's too early for this yet. Regina is too damaged, too confused. He will wait for her.

Regina lets out a sharp cry and starts to rocking her hips forward , she raises one leg and locks it around his waist in her efford to give him more room. Robin smiles and kisses her exposed neck ,he licks and sucks her pulse point and Regina rocks her hips faster. She feels a wave of pleasure in her belly , she is moaning and whimpering under his touch. Her breathing is heavy but she feels perfect. She has never felt a sensation like this one , like how she feels now. Robin rubs her faster , he changes the angle of his head just so he can see her face. She is beautiful , the flush on her cheeks , her mouth half open , her whimpers under his hand make him feel like he can explode right now. Without even needs her to touch him . Watching her face like this Robin rubs her intesnly , his fingers moving in a quick circles around her bundle of nerves , then he presses them harder and vibrates his hand on her clit , her underwear is wet from her arousal and he does everything in his power to forget that , to control himself and Regina feels the pressure on her clit and it's amazing, she is buidling , and building his hand vibrates her more intensely .

''Robin God...'' she gasps ''I..I don't''

''Shh..'' he whispers and bites her earlbow''This is the pleasure love. Let go for me'' he encourages her in a husky voice which turns her on , because she presses her hips more to his hand.

''Don't hold it back darling let yourself free. I've got you'' he tells her as he wraps a hand around her waist and hold her steady.

She does it then , she lets it go , lets herself fee, she doesn't hold back anything , she can't hold it anyway . Not when his fingers work their delicious movements between her legs. She comes with a long cry, gasps and moans, she can't recognize even which words escape her mouth , something like '' more, please, don't stop ,'' but they are all together and she doesn't know if he understands them. Not that she cares for this now. She raises her head from his shoulders and let it fall back . The feeling is wonderful she feels like she can see stars. All her body is trembling and whimbering and she isn't sure but she feels like she is flying. Her eyes can't stay open and let them close and this make the feelings even more intense. Robin finds the opportunity and kisses her neck again leaning his lips higher until he finds her mouth and takes it for a soft kiss. He murmurs something about how beautiful she is, about how sexy she looks when she comes and Regina can't help but blush and kissses him again. She wants more . She wants to feel him inside her , she wants to feel this again and she knows that ,what she had felt seconds ago it would be nothing compare to what she would going to feel if she has him inside her. If they are on the bed naked and wrapped to each other. Her hands travels lower to his waist she is caressing his belly and when she is about to take of the towel of his body Robin takes her hands on his.

''No not now'' Robin protests gently and removes her hands from his body.

Regina feels a big wave of dissapoitment washes through her. _He doesn't want her. _She feels ashamed immediately. Especially when she had just came in his arms. Now what? He has done her a favor? She litterally throws herself to him and he is just rejecting her?

''I see..'' she murmurs without looking at him and turns her back to leave.

Robin stops her before she manages to take the first step by pulling her in his arms. Murmuring something about how many insecurities she has . He tells her not to have them with him because he really really wants her. Regina doesn't protest further , she stays in his arms and buries her head in the crock of his neck. She asks him again if he wants her and Robin cups her face and forces her to look into his eyes .

''Like... literally like crazy'' he answers her smiling.

''So why you said no?''

''Regina I want you to be sure''

''I' m sure''

Robin smiles and sat on the bed beside him and pulls her in his lap ' You may want to do this now but you aren't thinking clearly'' he tells her pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. '' Your feelings are all over the place, with everything happening and... " he glances at his towel, his arousal was more than obvious and Regina looks down and blushes when her gaze locks with this. Robin trails his thumb to her cheeks "... Well this and I can't take advantage of that. '' he admits . '' I want to make love to you more than anything but I want you to be sure . I still remember you waking away after our fist kiss. I want to now why. I want to learn everything about you'

Regina nods her expression sadder than before because she has to remember all the awful moments she had been through in the past. Robin squeezing her shoulders offering her comfort and he pushes her gently to sit on the bed. He excused himself for a couple of minutes before she starts talking , he has to dress himself . He returns five minutes later dressed and ready to hear her.

Regina takes a deap breath and starts talking. ''My mother had magic...''she stops and looks at him. She sees Robin with eyes wide open, his blue orbs shining with surprise and his jaw drops, but he still squeezing her hands urging her on.''She was using it to punish me when I wasn't obligated her orders...My father was good and he loved me but he was too submissive when it came to her and he couldn't do anything else but staying there and watching her punishing me with her magic''Regina stops again her eyes almost shining with tears but she was holding them . She didn't like to be so vulnerable. she hated it.

''Then I met Daniel '' she whispers as memories of her and Daniel kissing lovingly in the stables flush through her mind .She feels that guilt again then , that guilt that she is betraying Daniel right now because she is with Robin and they feel something for each other , and that guilt which washes through her again make her pull her hands away from his unconsciously. Robin noticed it but he doesn't move, he doesn't talk he doesn't want to push her . He just gives her time to continue her story because he knows it isn't easy for her to remember and talk about her past.

''Daniel was... I loved him'' she smiles sadly ''Daniel was my reason to smile...He was a stable boy ''she continues as her eyes blink with tears . Robin raises his hand for a moment to wip them with his thumb but then he regrets just puts his hand where it was and lets her talk .

''We were seeing each other secretly .My mother was too proud to let her daughter date with a stable boy '' she continues her voice almost cracked. ''One day , ''she says because takes a long deep breath and tries to calm her emotions ''I rescued Snow , she was riding a horse and for some weird reason the horse was running fast...I managed to save her life'' she stops again because after that the worst her life became.''Her father proposed to me because I saved her and my mother accepted'' she knows that Robin knew that her mother saw the one she accepted King's proposal. She looks up at Robin again;he has the most comforting look on his face and for some unknown reason she feels a little better and she begins to talk again. ''I run to Daniel after this and asked him to run away together '' her tears are all over her cheeks and this time Robin can't ignore the need he has to touch her. He wipes her tears and kisses her temple once. Regina takes his hands on hers and continues ''We got engaged that night ''her voice like a cry , cracked full of pain.

Then her eyes become darker ''Snow saw us kissed that night. I run to her and explained that I didn't love her father and I told her to keep a secret and she promised me she won't tell it. But she did'' her voice has a little bit of threaten this moment. ''She couldn't keep a secret and she told my mother '' Robin squeezes her hands more ,trailing his fingers to her shoulders, he doesn't know what else he can do. ''My mother saw us when we were ready to leave and.. she...'' but then she breaks, her sobs takes over her and she feels like she can't breath. ''She took his heart out and crushed it infront of me...She killed him infront of me. I saw his heart becoming dust in front of my eyes. '' Regina cries loudly and Robin pulls her in his arms instantly. He feels pain for her. He knew that she was damaged but he couldn't imagine that her mother had hurt her so much, had caused her this unbelievable pain. Robin continues to sooth her with his arms but he can't find something good to say to her . Besides he doesn't know if indeed there is something that can make her feel better.

Regina pulls back , takes a deep breath wiping her tears and opens her mouth again '' Her last words was_ ''Love is weakness Regina. ''_ she says and she can almost see her mother in her mind , and that scene makes her flinches. She shakes her head and feels Robin's hands caressing her back softly, offering her as much comfort as he can . ''She killed him because she wanted me to be a Queen. I never wanted any of this. I never wanted royalty or crowns . I just wanted to love and be loved and maybe a family, kids...''

''That's why I pushed you away and run after our first kiss because..I remembered Daniel that I betray him, kissing you...'' she admits not be able to look at him .

''Regina...'' Robin tries but she cuts him off.

''When you kissed me I felt something familiar I had this feeling that this is something important to me like it was with Daniel'' she admits it truthfully. She matter of fact opens herself fully to him this moment. She feels the he need to do it and she feels safe with him. He always makes her feel safe.

''And that scared me Robin...it's still scares me because Im still feeling that I'm beatrying him doing this with you'' she says hesitately'' but I can't ignore what I feel ...anymore'' she finishes and raises her head , and looks straight into his blue orbs.

Robin tries with everything he has to prevent himself from smilling at her confession because she has just told him about her past and it was awfull but her confession...that she feels something strong and important for him ...made him not to be able to hold back his need and he quickly pulls her in his arms and hugs her tightly. She buries her head in the crock of his neck and wrappes her own arms around him.

''You have no idea how important you are to me. '' Robin breathes kissing her head.

He pulls back only enough to reach her eyes and cups her face with this hands .''I promise you as long I am around I won't let anyone hurt you again ''he promises determined . ''And think about Daniel ...I don't think he'd want you to be alone and sad . I'm sure he'd want you to love again'' he points to convince her. ''Well, at least if I was dead I'd wish my fiance to be happy and to have someone to take care of her.''

In his words _ if I was dead _ Regina grips his waist tightly. Like she is afraid that she will lose him too, like he can slip through her hands.

Robin notices it and pulls her back to him laying down on his bed with her in his arms. Murmuring sweet words into her ear and giving promises that he will always be there for her and that he has no attention to leave or die...because no matter what, he is a man of honor and he has promised that he won't leaver alone and indeed he has not attention to do it. Regina feeling emotionally tired from her confession about her past falls asleep in his arms a couple of minutes later. Safe and warm.

She dreams Daniel this night.

He is smiling at her and he says he wants her to be happy. To live, love and trust again. Because he is in heaven and he is looking after her from there. Regina is smiling in her sleep and Robin hugs her tighter .


	10. Chapter 10

The following days are the best since Regina had come to live in this castle. She hasn't seen Leopold since he got sick and she is more than happy for this. She spends almost three hours every day with Snow and for the first time since the little Princess told Cora about Regina and Daniel , Regina doesn't feel so much hate towards her anymore. She knows this is happening because of Robin. He makes her happy , he makes her smile , he makes her feel almost loved.

Regina is spending the most of her time with Robin. They are taking walks around the castle in the middle of the night mostly because they don't want to get caught and if they walk around the castle with the light of the day they will most definitely get caught. They are talking and talking about all kinds of things. Robin had told her everything about him . About the fact that after his father died from sickness when he was ninenteen years old , and then he was only him and his mother. He told her about his best friend -brother, John who was the only person he could trust with his life. Then Regina asked him how did he become a knight in this castle. Robin told her that his godmother lives in the castle too. Her name is Carmen and she works in the kitchens . Carmen had heard that the King needs more people to guard the Castle and she knew that Robin and John needed a job so she talked to the King personally and Leopold hired them.

Then she asked about more personal things and Robin smirked at her because she asked about his love life. Robin teased her that she was a little bit jealous and Regina stubbornly was saying that this wasn't the reason she asked him. But the truth was ;indeed she was jealous , afraid of losing him too. But she wasn't going to admit it.

He then told her about Marian. That they were about to get married but then he had to work as a knight but Marian didn't want this and they broke up. Then he learned that she was going to marry the Sheriff of Nottingham. When she heard that, she suddenly stopped walking, and looked at him. She was silent for a few moments, organising the thoughts in her mind . Robin noticed the change in her expression and asked her what was wrong . Taking a deep breath Regina finally asked what she was thinking ,''Did you still love her?''

Robin laughed and cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs were making small circles on her cheeks and said'' You are in the only woman I'm interested in '' .

This was his life . Simple enough. Until he met her. When he met her his life stopped being simple and became difficult and full of agony. All because of her. He didn't tell her that. Of course not. He thought about it, he was asking himself if he has regretted it , regretted it of protecting her, caring for her wanting her, _falling for her_ because he was really falling for her. _Hard. _ But the answer was simple . Never. Because this might be difficult but the things are worth the most in this life, are difficult. And he was more than sure that she was worth it .

So this week passed easily for her. Two nights he had slept beside her in her room ,but he never touched her. They exchanged a few kisses , caresses and sweet words but nothing more. He would wait for her as he promised. But Regina wanted him . Every time he was kissing her with his body flashed against hers she was feeling tension and need for pressure between her legs. Once she tried to pull her thighs against his but Robin stopped what they were doing instantly and took her for a walk around the castle.

''I want you to be sure'' he had said. But she was sure. More than sure and he hadn't understood that yet.

Now she is walking around the castle alone . Robin has a job he can't be all the time with her . No matter how much he wants it.

So, after she spent the afternoon with Snow , Regina decided to take a walk .

She is admiring the view. Trees and beautiful flowers with every color are surrounding her, the fresh air fills her lungs and she feels good, feels nice after a long time.

She misses the presence of Robin though. She wants him to be with her, to talk to her and make her smile.

As she is walking , she thinks of Daniel, she is missing him. This view she has now, the flowers the trees and across from where she is, are the stables, remind her of him . She still can picture him , taking care of her horse and smiling at her waving a hand to help her ride Rocinantte.

Tears running down her cheeks without her noticing it. And before she can understand , she finds herself sitting down on the ground , her arms hug her legs and she is sobbing. Thinking for her miserable life, missing the mothers touch , she has never had , thinking her dead fiance and thinking how is she going to live a life in this castle for ever. Is she always going to hide from Leopold or to hide her relationship with Robin from everyone.?

She wants a family , she wants kids , wants to live a happy easy life with _Robin_.

God, did the thought of having a family with him just cross her mind? Is this possible so soon to want a family with him.? This is not possible. This happens because she is emotionally unstable.

''Your majesty?'' a soft female voice interrupts her thoughts. ''Is everything alright?'' a short burly woman with almost white hair , starts to approach the young Queen .

Regina nervously wipes her tears with her thumb , standing up from were she was sitting . ''I...I was jus..'' Regina mumbles in her effort to explain herself. She didn't learn yet that there is no need to explain herself anymore to anyone. But yet old habits die hard and she can't help but feel obligation to explain everything she is doing.

''It's alright my child , you don't need to explain anything to me'' The woman says softly and smiles.

''Who are you?'' Regina frowns because everyone in this castle call her''Your majesty'' -except from Robin of course-, he usually calls her my sweet, darling,honey, milady, lovely, and everytime she hears him calling her like this her heart misses a beat , but this woman , who Regina sees for the first time in her life just called her my child.

''My name is Carmen'' she informs her smiling.

Carmen...she is Robin's godmother but yet why she called her my child? Does she know? Robin didn't tell her anything like this. Regina's heart starts beating faster and attempts to talk but Carmen cuts her of gently.

''Don't be alarmed, it's alright '' she says then walks a little closer to her and whispers'' your secret is safe with me''

And then Regina doesn't feel air in her lungs. But when she looks at Carmen she just smiles and rubs her shoulder with her hand softly.

''How did ...I mean..How is possible...''' but words fail her and she doesn't bring herself calm enough to ask . She just stares the short woman infront of her , and Regina's gaze are full of questions she doesn't dare to ask.

''I know Robin since he was kid'' she starts talking ''Do you think that I haven't notice that he is in love ?'' she says and smiles again , her hand leaves Regina's shoulder and she squeezes her hand tightly. ''I know it's you ''

Regina's eyes widen and takes a step forward . She just said in love...Robin is in love with her? They sure have something but in love?

''In love?'' Regina's breaths quietly and Carmen laughs , and her smile is kind and pure her gaze clear and comforting Regina notices that.

''Do you really believe he is not?'' she says still laughing but always her voice like a whisper. Carmen looks around for a moment , then grabs Regina's hand and leads her deeper into the garden when she is sure anyone can hear them . Regina follows her immediately apparently run away is not the good option this moment.

Carmen sits on a wooden bench and she gestures with her hand for Regina to sit next to her. She hesitate for a moment , still thinking the option to run but when she looks Carmen's gaze , she sees nothing more than kindness and care and she isn't use to it , doesn't know how are the people like her , and she wants to know, needs to know .

''I have notice it for some days'' Carmens start talking ''From the day you arrived here actually'' she corrects. ''He is just different. He smiles all the time ,he always asks the others to guard your bedchamber , always carefully of course and he is always in hurry , he never comes anymore to the kitchens to steal more food'' and with that they both chuckle.

Regina has focus on her pantiently she waits for her to continue. ''I was trying to find the reason , the reason he has changed and one night I was walking in the gardens and I saw you together'' she says and Regina eyes widen and when she thinks , she is relieved because if someone else has seen them they would be dead by now.

She is about to say; it's not that she thinks , or that she has misunderstood but the woman clearly knows more than she thinks so taking a deep breathe she talks.

''He was the first person I met when I come here'' she says '' he was so good to me since the moment he met me. He helped me , helped me a lot.'' she says as she remembered the night she had this awful nightmare and how Robin soothed her in his arms.

''Life was cruel to me ,'' she says ''is cruel to me'' she corrects after . ''Only he is the light in my life now'' she says beofe she can hold back and before she can even understand of what she exactly had said. Then she turns and Carmen has the most understanding look and she takes Regina's hand in hers and squeezes it.

''You've must been through a lot '' Carmen says and Regina can't bring herself to hold back her tears any longer.

'' I don't love the King'' she says and feels Carmen's hands squeezes her more.''I never did . My mother arranged it all.''

And before she can understand it Regina tells Carmen everything about her life. Every single detail about her heartless mother , her coward father , her dead fiance killed by her mother right in front of her, tells her how much she hate Snow and her father , about how he tried to abuse her , and about the fire that Robin set up to save her and she ends up crying on the shoulder of the woman she just met.

And the most crazy thing is that Carmen is talking to her like a proper mother. She says that she is too young to be married the King , that has to love and be loved, deserves to. She promises that she is going to help her , help them to keep their secret. She will never betray them . Carmen soothes her in her arms, has one hand around her shoulder and her other caresses softly her hair , and she wipes the tears from her cheeks, she is comforting her like a mother, like Cora had never done.

Robin is furious, concerned . He can't find her. He is looking for her two hours and she is not anywhere. She can't leave , can't see? Can't leave _him _.

After he searches every corridor, her bedchambers , in the kitchens, everywhere in the castle he is hiding at the gardens.

He looks and reaches and goes deeper into the gardern . He sees her then sitting on the bench and he is relieved so relieved , he runs and runs and before she can understand she is in his arms and he squeezes her tightly. He is so furious he hasn't notice Carmen whom now is two steps behind them , and she is picking greens.

''God, Regina'' he breaths in her hair. ''Don't do that again you scared me'' .

Regina is taken aback by his reaction and pulls him back . ''What is it? '' she asks '' What did I do?

''I've been looking for you for two hours Regina. '' he says and she notices he is furious. His thumbs come to her cheeks and caress them.

''You should be more carefull young man '' a voice come from behind. And he knows this voice, knows it very well.

He leaves Regina from his arms and looks his godmother speechless. He opens his mouth to talk , then closes it because he really doesn't know what to say.

''She saw us Robin '' Regina talks first. ''She knows everything''

Robin is looking at Regina then Carmen . He doesn't really know what to say but he is sure that their secret is safe with Carmen.

''Just be carefull son'' Carmen says and takes his hand. '' You both should be carefull''

''We know'' he replys and squeezes Carme's hand.

''Now, go'' Carmens says . ''Take her from here. Someone might see us''

They both nod and make their way to the castle enough away from each other .

But before they can walk enough Carmen grabs Robin hand and she stops him. Regina sees them and continue walking , to give them privacy.

''Take care her of her Robin'' she says softly ''She is too damaged''

''I know'' he breaths.

''You are in love with her'' she says , and it's not a question .

Robin looks down for a moment because he knows this is true , feels it inside him , his feelings for her growing every minute.

''So much?'' Carmen smiles understanding.

''I have to go now'' he says and looks at Regina. Carmen leaves his hand , murmurs him to be carefull and ''good luck'' and she lets him leave.

Regina arrives first in her room and she waits him . She knows he will come after while . They always work like this. First her and after while, after he cheks the corridor, sneaks into her room .

Robin indeed comes after while , rushes into her room and from the moment he closes the door he grabs at her and kisses her senseless. He surprises her , never has grabs her like this before. He is always soft to her not ever so passionate which makes Regina knees giving up on her , but he holds her steady , holds her against him safe.

His tongue pushes her mouth to open for him and he shavoures every inch of her , he can reach . Regina circles her arms around his neck , pushes her body firmly against his and she is kissing him back with the same excitment. Never anyone has kissed her like this . One of his hands is around her waist holding her close and he tugs the other in her hair caresses her dark locks and then pushes the back of her head more against him ,and he kisses and kisses ,he can't get enough of her.

She feels the usual tension between her legs, and pushes more firmly against him and he is groaning without ever breaking the kiss. Slowly he walks towards the bed , his head leans lower to her neck and he kisses , licks and sucks her skin and she wants him , wants him so much but they have to wait , until the night come. Because it's early, people are walking in the corridors and she is afraid .

Seconds before they fall on the bed she stops him .''Robin'' but it's a moan because right this second he decides to suck her pulsating vein and she is mad , because for once _she _has to stop and god she doesn't want to do that.

He grunts and pushes her on the bed continue pressing kisses to her neck but she grabs his head and forces him to stop .

''Robin not now'' she says breathless and she looks at him and she knows that look , sees already the guilt that washes through his gaze and she hates it. Because she doesn't want him to think that she doesn't want him or she is afraid of him beccause she wants him so badly.

''Stop even thinking that'' she says firmly.'' I want you'' she breaths ''Now. But we have to wait until the night. '' and she sees him relax on her and resting his head to her chest.

''I'm sorry'' he says''I just was scared before when I couldn't find you and I overstepped '' he apologises.

''Like where I could go Robin?''

''I don't know ...Just do don't that again. Please'' he begs and she can see the fear in his eyes. And she likes it , loves it how much he cares for her. She hugs him back then and smiles.

''Not going anywhere without you'' she says and she sees the light in his eyes.

''Stop smiling like that because I won't hold myself back '' he teases and she chuckles .

''Leave because I don't think I can hold myself either'' she says back and pushes him gently.

They both stand up from the bed and before he leaves he kisses her again.

''Wait for me tonight'' he whispers in her ear and she shivers from the excitment.

''Don't be late'' she smiles before he opens the door. Robin smiles but she can't see him though she knows it anyway''

And Regina starts feeling nervous from the moment he closes the door.

**Please let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay there we are! Their first time.! It's huge chapter guys , full of smut and sweetness . I really hope that you will enjoy it as much as I do , while I was writing it! I couldn't stop seriously! Please, Please leave me your thoughts because Im so excited about this. ! I've never wrote this huge chapter before and I want to know if you like it.! So please take a moment to write me few words if you enjoy it , I would be very happy! I was planning this chapter since I wrote the first chapter of this story! **

**Huge credits to my dear friend Lupineborn that she checked this huge chapter ! Because guys , I've asked her to go out tonight and she said , ''No , I have to beta your fic tonight'' So sweet! Thanks darling.!**

She rushes to the bathroom and prepares a bath. She never bothers to call the maids to pour water and soap in the bathtub, she refuses to do it. She is perfectly capable to do it on her own. She slips out of her dress, undoes the corset and gets off her panties before she slides into the warm water, enjoying the smell of apples and vanilla surrounding the atmosphere.

She is excited, can't stop thinking about Robin. She wants to do this with him more than anything. At least it will be easier with Leopold if she makes love with Robin first. He will take care of her, make her feel well, she knows that, she is sure about this.

Regina is nervous though, what if he doesn't like her at this? What if she is bad at this? She hasn't done this before, he knows that, she told him.

Her eyes open when she feels the water cold on her skin. Regina flinches, stands up and slides out of the bathtub carefully.

Wrapping a towel around her bare body, she is hiding to the bedroom when she hears the knock on the door. She stops immediately, feeling her heart beating faster and her breath quicker.

Then someone knocks again, making her jump slightly and then, she approaches slowly.

''Who is this?''

Without answering, Robin opens the door with quick movements and rushes inside. When he turns his head and looks at her, his lips part and his jaw drops.

God, she is naked.

Regina stares at him and flushes as his eyes are drinking all the sight of her.

''God, you are so beautiful,'' he breaths and slowly walks towards her.

She blushes, looks down and he chuckles as his fingers find her cheeks and he lifts her face, making her look at him.

Robin trails his fingers lower to her chin, strokes her wet skin all the way down to her neck, across her chest and he stops when he touches the towel. He brings his face closer to hers and kisses her softly in the beginning. His lips brush against hers and she lifts herself in her tiptoes and wraps her hands around his neck. She sighs into the kiss and licks his bottom lip. None of them can hide their smiles when they open their mouths and tongues dance against each other.

''It's night,'' Robin announces into the kiss and she chuckles and answers ''I noticed it.''

His palms slowly caress her neck, his fingers run through her dark tresses and softly he tilts her head with his hand and deepens the kiss, his tongue rubs hers, explores her mouth until they both need to part for air, and he doesn't want this but he must be alive to make love to her, he wants this more than anything so he presses one last kiss to her lips and leans lower to her neck. Regina sighs and lets her head fall back, giving him more access to her neck and she moans when his lips touch her skin, licking all the way until he finds her pulse point and sucks it. She moans louder, digs her nails in his flesh and pushes her body closer to his, and he understands that she is sensitive there, and he is more than happy to take advantage of this. Later. Because now, he wants her naked, wants to see all of her.

He pulls back and with both hands he touches the edge of the towel as he looks at her, letting her understand his intentions. When she doesn't protest, he slowly unwraps her towel, his eyes never leaving hers as he drops it on the floor. The sight of her causes his mouth to stay half open, his eyes become darker and make his erection much more than obvious.

She is exposed, she feels too vulnerable in front of him. Unconsciously she brings one hand in front of her breasts, and her other leans to her womanhood in order to cover it, but she sees Robin shaking his head. He takes her hands to his and brings their hands to his chest.

''Don't hide from me,'' he says softly. ''You are stunning.''

Regina flushes, her cheeks are red, and she is thankful that the room is dark and he can't see them. She looks down, whispers that she hasn't been this naked, and this close, with anyone before (at least willingly) and she feels too exposed.

Robin hooks his finger under her chin and makes her look into his eyes.

''Regina, are you sure about this?''

God she is more than sure, she is just inexperienced and she is afraid. What if she disappoints him? What if he doesn't like her after this?

Her thoughts have her being silent for too long and she hears him calling her name again.

''I am,'' she says when she hears him. ''I am just...'' she stops for a second and looks in his eyes and god, the way he is looking at her, has her melting only by the sight of him. She sometimes wonders if he is real.

''I am just nervous,'' she admits after a deep breath.

Robin smiles, wraps one hand around her waist and brings her closer as he presses a soft kiss to her lips. He pushes a strand behind her ear and smiles.

''It's normal to feel nervous,'' he says softly, ''but I will take care of you.''

''I know, but what if you don't like me afterwards?'' Her thoughts have her talking without being able to hold back. ''I… I mean,'' she stammers for a second, then takes a deep breath to compose herself and looks in his eyes.

''What If I am terrible at this, and you don't want me anymore?''

Robin widens his eyes. ''Is this what you worry about?''

''Yes.''

He cups her face with both hands and lifts her head right in front of his.

''You haven't understood yet that I am madly in love with you?''

Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to speak but can't bring herself to say anything. Her heart is pounding in her chest and when she makes an attempt to talk, Robin's words cut her off.

''Regina, I want you, I will want you after we make love, I will want you the next week and next month, and probably in the next years. I can't stop thinking about you. You are always in my mind, and when I am asleep, you are in my dreams too.'' He confesses smiling. ''You are my every dream, and my every thought.''

She thinks and thinks, and kills her mind to find something to say to him but she can't. She doesn't know if she can find something, as beautiful as it was, what he just said. She can't believe that this man, this loving, caring, protective, handsome man is in love with her. So in love with her. She can go through everything if he is by her side. She feels that.

She holds back her tears, holds them so hard as she looks in his eyes because she doesn't want to cry. Not now. Not when he is ready finally to make love to her. Because if she starts crying she knows he won't do it. He will want her to talk instead, and she doesn't want to talk tonight. She wants to feel him, all of him.

She lowers her hands, grips his uniform and says that she wants all these stupid clothes off of him and he chuckles and undresses himself within seconds. When he is almost naked, wearing only his boxers, he hooks his hand behind her knees and holds her back with his other, plants a soft kiss to her lips, and carries her to the bed.

As he admires her naked body in his arms, he can't help but murmuring in her ear, how beautiful she is, how silk and smooth is her skin, how he loves to watch her like this, to watch every inch of her.

Regina gasps at his words, bites her lip when his hot breath touches her skin, his voice makes her body squirming and tags her nails in his shoulders and this makes him wonder what effects his voice has on her.

He places her gently on the bed but doesn't climb on top of her. He lies next to her, his elbow supporting him, and he captures her lips once more, moaning when she opens her mouth, deepening the kiss instantly.

''Come closer,'' she whispers in his mouth and she waits for him to obey but instead Robin trails his fingers to her neck, lower to her jaw, he caresses with his palms the valley between her breasts and she moans and arches her back, pushing her chest closer to his hand. When he is satisfied from her mouth -for now at least- he goes lower. He licks and sucks her pulse point, all his way down to her neck, brings his lips to her chest drawing many gasps and moans from her. He arrives to her breast and after he takes a good look of her satin skin, he trails his hand up and down to her body, her waist, her belly and finally moves his other hand too, and he cups both of her breasts, squeezing and massaging them gently, nipping her nipples with his fingers, making them harden under his touch. Regina trace her hands up and down to his shoulders, her nails scratch his skin slightly, her arousal is escalating impossibly fast when he lowers his head and flicks his tongue around her nipple, then takes it in his mouth and sucks it while massages the other with his hand, until he is sure it can't be harder than now. When he finishes with one breast, he gives the same attention to the other, Regina squirms and feels the usual tension between her core , feels the need for pressure there and she whispers his name , says she wants him closer.

''Does this feel good?''

He asks because he wants to be sure, he wants her to feel comfortable, to feel cherished, he wants above all Regina to feel the pleasure. He will hate himself if he does anything to remind her the night with Leopold.

''It feels great but I need you closer, Robin,'' she breathes and locks her hands around his waist.

''Patience, love,'' he murmurs and before she can protest any longer, his mouth is on hers and Regina feels his hand traveling to her belly and lower to her thighs. He caresses first the inside of her thighs, bites slightly her earlobe while his fingers find her bundle of nerves, he rubs circles over her clit, and she cries out softly pushing her hips more on his hand. He continues to tease her most sensitive spot while one of his fingers slides lower to her silk and _oh _so wet parts and the feel of her has him groaning when he teases her entrance. As gently as he can, he pushes his finger inside of her, he moves it up and down inside her, slides it out of her and then pushes it back in.

''You feel so good,'' he says in a husky voice in her ear, '' so wet, silk, and warm.''

_God, his voice_.

At the sound of his words Regina squirms and moans louder, her nails scratch his skin harder and Robin feels her clenching and drawing his finger deeper.

''Does my voice do things to you, milady?'' He asks, while he pushes his finger deeper and she gasps, moans louder but she doesn't say anything.

''Don't hide from me, lovely. Talk to me,'' he says as he looks in her eyes.

The way he looks at her, is like he can see everything she feels, so she knows, she doesn't need to hide. Not from him. She feels cherished, feels so safe, so comfortable with him, so she nods but she can't hide the blush on her cheeks. Robin smiles, plants a soft kiss on her lips, slides his finger out of her and sits on the bed.

She frowns. ''Why did you stop?''

Instead of answering, Robin takes the pillows, throws them behind him, lies with his back on the head of the bed and opens his legs, gesturing her to sit between them.

Regina looks at him confused but Robin smiles, says ''trust me'' and takes her hand.

When Regina sits between his legs, resting her back on his chest, Robin asks her to let her head rest on his shoulder. She follows without question and the way they sit allows him to whisper things directly in her ear and his hands to touch every part of her body.

She understands his intentions, looks up at him but instead of letting her talk, Robin kisses her once more and has his hands travel up and down to her body, stroking her flawless skin tenderly, Regina relaxes quickly, her breath becomes heavier with his every touch, and she whimpers when his hands caress the inside of her legs.

''Open your legs, my lovely,'' he whispers directly in her ear, his hot breath is so close to her skin that makes her body squirm. She does it, she opens her legs and his hands wonder to the inside of her thighs and slowly make their way to where she needs them the most. His fingers find her clit again, he rubs circles over it, his other hand is on her breast, nipping and tagging her nipple and she closes her eyes and rests herself completely against him. Robin watches her, every reaction of her face, tries to find her most sensitive parts, the parts she likes to be touched.

Robin slides one finger inside her, his eyes never leave her face as he hooks it inside her, hitting a spot that Regina seems to enjoy as small cries of pleasure escape from her mouth, sounds they are music into his ears. He hits that spot again a little harder and she moves her hips on his hand, silently asking for more.

''Tell me, my beautiful, what do you want?'' He whispers, ''what do you need?''

''Robin'' she murmurs and moves her hips more.

''I want to hear you.''

Regina looks up at him for a second, the way he looks at her, has her biting her lip and her heart beating faster. His eyes are dark blue from the desire but so kind in a way that makes her want to tell him everything, she doesn't want to hold back anything.

''This feels so good,'' she says hesitantly in the beginning as she looks down between her legs. His finger is still inside her and she doesn't know why she feels so good with this. ''Can you… uhm,'' she stammers for a second and looks up at him. ''Can you do more?''

Robin smiles at her innocent face, finds adorable the way she doesn't know what to ask for.

''I can do more,'' he smiles and kisses her lips once more as his finger starts a rhythm inside her. He teases her a little more, thrusts his finger gently in and out of her making sure she is wet enough, to allow him to slide another finger inside her without it being painful for her.

He brings a second finger to her entrance and very slowly slides it inside her, she is so tight and this scares him, makes him want to be sure that this is not painful for her that's why his eyes watching every reaction of her face as he pushes his fingers deeper. Regina cries out, murmurs a long ''God'' when he starts to move them in and out of her in a slow and steady rhythm. Regina moves her hips back and forth, causing his palm to hit her clit every time and she whimpers and asks him to move his hand harder.

Robin sucks her pulse point and thrusts his fingers harder, hitting that spot inside her which makes her crying out with every thrust of his hand.

''You are so sexy,'' Robin murmurs again in her ear and she responds by tagging her nails on the skin of his legs. ''God, you feel so good,'' by this Regina clenches around his fingers and Robin moves them a little harder.

''God, Robin,'' she breathes and bites her lip.

He is behind her and he talks and talks and he knows what effect have his words on her but this doesn't stop him from saying ''I want to see you come around my fingers,'' and she gasps and whimpers and he smiles against her cheek and continues ''I want to see your face when I'm doing this to you, to look into your eyes, look at me Regina,'' he says and, hearing him saying her name, she clenches more around him, drawing his fingers even deeper and he groans, moving his fingers a little faster. She is moaning his name, opens her eyes and looks at him, her mouth hanging open but she does not talk, she can't say anything right now. ''I want to taste you after'' he says and she lets out a cry and grips his legs tightly. ''Robin,'' she says breathless, wants to tell him to stop because she feels a little ashamed that his voice has this effect on her. ''Tell me lovely, talk to me,'' he urges and she gasps when she feels his other hand massaging her one breast.

''I want to put my lips on you and eat you until you come on my tongue.'' She cries again louder this time and her hips buck out of his rhythm and he knows she is close, he can feel her building around him and then he goes faster, a little harder and deeper and his palm hits her clit every time and she is almost there, almost, and he knows what she needs to get there and he is more than willing to give it to her.

So he bites her earlobe before speaking. ''Do you want me deep inside you? Tell me.''

''God, Robin,'' she gasps. ''Yes...I want you inside,'' she murmurs, though now she can't understand even what she is saying. The only thing she cares about right now is his magical fingers that make her feel so beautiful, make her gasp, moan and squirm under his hand and she feels it again, feels it building inside her and she doesn't know if she wants to keep feeling like this or if she wants to let it go like she had done with him before. Though she feels this stronger, this more intense state compared to what she felt the previous time he was doing things with his hand.

''Look at me,'' he orders, and with difficulty she opens her eyes and locks his gaze with his.

''Let go for me,'' he whispers before he captures her mouth. He leans his other hand to her clit and rubs quick and sharp circles over it. When he hears her cry out in his mouth, he pulls back and says ''don't close your eyes,'' because he knows she is there, by the way she scratches his skin and Regina tries really hard to keep her eyes open.

''There you are, my love,'' he encourages her, she is clenching around his fingers, muscles tightening and realising and he thrusts his fingers deeper, until his name is frantically leaving her lips and her hips buck out of rhythm. She hasn't felt anything like this before, this exquisite.

''You are a marvel,'' he comments, kisses her cheek as she comes from her high, her body slowly relaxes against him.

He slowly slides his fingers out of her while Regina looks down at his hand, which now caresses her belly and she feels his fingers wet on her skin. She frowns, touches his fingers and then looks back at him.

''Why are your fingers wet?'' she asks innocently and he chuckles at her.

He brings his fingers in front of her and tells her that her body creates that when she feels pleasure, that when she feels wetness between her legs, it's because she wants to make love, because she is aroused. ''This fluid shows that what I did to you, made you feel good,'' he says and he can't hide the smirk on his face when he licks his fingers. ''You taste amazing,'' he comments afterwards.

Regina blushes when she sees him licking his fingers and she hides her face in his hands.

Robin takes her wrists in his hands. ''You have nothing to be ashamed of, Regina,'' he says softly.

''This happens to every woman.''

He lies on the bed and pulls her next to him, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Regina feels his hard member on her thighs and moves her hand from his chest and touches him above his underwear. When he gasps, she slides her hand inside of it -bitting her lip -and wraps his cock gently. She removes his underwear, while Robin helps her, and looks down at his member as her eyes widen. Excitement washes through her body at the thought of him being and moving inside her.

''I want to make you feel good like you did with me,'' she says ''but I don't know how,'' she admits.

Robin smiles and cups her face. He kisses her lips slightly. ''Don't worry about it. You will make me feel perfect by letting me make love to you.''

''Then do it,'' she whispers, looking up at him and leans, directing her lips to his. ''Patience, milady.'' Robin smirks and pushes her to lie flat on the bed. ''I have one more thing I want to do before we make love,'' he says before sucking her pulsating vein, which recently discovered that is her weakness. She is naked, exposed underneath him, vulnerable but she never felt more safe.

She moans, anticipation washes through her body as he makes his way lower, he kisses the valley between her breasts, licks all his way down to her belly, he sees the muscles of her stomach rippling, and takes this as encouragement and continues. He caresses the inside of her legs while he pushes them to open and he doesn't feel any protest by her. He is happy, proud of himself that he makes her feel comfortable. He starts by kissing his way up to her inner thigh, leaves a peck to her pubic bone, letting his tongue glide close to her under lips, and she shivers and looks down at him confused. ''What are you doing?'' she asks curiously but breathless because his actions don't let her breath properly.

Robin frowns but stay where he is. He knows she doesn't have any experience, he understands that for her this world is unknown, but he wants to show her how pleasing it can be, how beautiful is the feeling to be so close with a person you have feelings for, wants to teach her to respond to her body, wants her to know that she has nothing to be ashamed of, he wants her to hold nothing back, to dismiss her fears when they are together.

''When I will kiss you here,'' he starts explaining to her while cupping her sex softly, ''you will feel the greatest pleasure. You will feel much better than before and, you will want me to do this to you all the time,'' he finishes with a smirk on his face.

Regina looks at him as her face shows that she hasn't quite understood why does this to her. ''You want to...''she stammers, then finds the words to explain. ''You don't abhor this part of the body? ''

Robin shakes his head. ''Abhor? Regina, I want every part of you, I want to kiss every inch of your body, I don't abhor this,'' he says while trailing his fingers up and down to her sex and she bites her lip. ''I quite love it,'' he smirks and sees her blushing. ''People do that,'' he adds a moment later.

''Now lie back, lovely, and close your eyes. Don't think of anything , just feel,'' he directs softly and she throws her body back, her body whimpers from excitement, her eyes pinch shut as he presses a kiss right above he inner thigh, and she lets out a gasp when he licks around her sex, warming her up.

''I want you to talk to me, to guide me, tell me in which parts you like it most,'' he says in a husky voice as he stares at her sex. She is so wet, her smell drives him crazy and for one second, just one, the thought of skipping this and finally push himself inside her crosses his mind but then, he looks up at her lovely face, her under lip is between her teeth, her hands scratch the sheets impatiently and he lets that thought away. He wants to please her more than himself, he imagines tasting her since the day they had slept together.

He leans closer, his hot breath warms her bundle of nerves and she shivers and pushes forward her hips. Robin teases her for a while, letting his nose brush against her clit and she lets out a moan and clutches the sheets.

''Robin,'' she breathes impatiently.

''Milady?'' he asks while smirking, and that smirk irritates her. Without even thinking, Regina grabs his head and pushes it towards her sex, a throaty moan escapes her lips as his mouth touches her clit, and Robin looks at her surprised and amused. He knew she had it in her.

''Fierce,'' he murmurs before he flicks his tongue around her clit, then teases her up and down, right and left and he feels her hands tangle in his hair harder, she squirms and cries of pleasure escapes her lips when he takes her bundle of nerves in his mouth, sucks it once, then his tongue flicks around it again and he sucks her harder. His hands circle around her hips, moving them closer to his face, squeezing her flesh as he sucks again. He takes in his mouth her under lips then moves back to her clit and sucks again.

She breathes a ''God'' and ''yes, right there, do that again,'' and he sucks her again more firmly and she is crying out loudly, murmurs how good she feels, how great his hot mouth feels on her and he grunts against her sex and slides his tongue in hers so very wet floods .He whispers that she tastes amazing and again, she moans loudly because this voice of his, is her greatest weakness.

He pushes his tongue inside her and moves it in and out and she moves with him, her hips go back and forth to his face and she is squirming, gasping and moaning. He concentrates to her clit again, circles his tongue around it, flicks, teases her and when he hears his name like a cry from her lips, he sucks it again, groaning against her sex like a hungry man who eats for the first time. His groans create more wetness between her floods but he doesn't miss the chance to glide his tongue inside them and taste her again. One finger enters her, so easily. She is wetter than ever, which allows him to slide another one and she lets out a small scream as he starts moving them in and out, up and down, curling them inside her as he sucks her clit again.

He pivots his hand and hears her asking for more. He very gently brings another finger to her wetness to join the others and pushes inside her slowly and he would have regretted it if he hadn't heard her murmuring ''Oh my…'' and ''God, Robin.''

''You feel amazing,'' he compliments her while pushing his fingers a little deeper and feels her tighten around them by the sound of his voice, he sucks her clit while working his fingers in and out in a slowly pace then curls them inside her and hitting her G-spot with his fingertips. Regina writhes under him, cries and whimpers and tangles his hair harder.

''Oh God... _oh... _Robin... I'm going to… _oh_,'' she mumbles, but she can't quite finish because he stops. His fingers slowly slide out of her as she lifts her head and looks at him confused. Robin leans lower and captures her mouth in his, letting her taste herself for the first time. She moans and locks her legs around him, and pushes his waist lowering him against her with her legs.

''I'm sorry I didn't let you come,'' he apologizes ''but if you are aroused, you will handle the pain of the first time easier,'' he informs her.

Regina nods and kisses him. ''Do it,'' she murmurs in his mouth and her voice is strong and sure.

Robin takes himself in his hand, supports his weight on his elbow, and he can't help but ask once more if she is sure. She answers ''more than anything.'' She gasps as the tip of his cock brushes against her clit, and then he goes lower and positions himself at her entrance.

He pushes very, very slowly and so gently inside her, inch by inch and she seems relaxed in the beginning, her eyes never leave his as he stretches her. Robin grunts and pushes a little more, his forehead drops on hers and he captures her mouth as he pushes again. With every push, he gives her time to adjust to him, to get used to him, and Regina doesn't feel any pain yet. He is half way there, her muscles are tightening around him and she is already so tight, he holds back not to come only by this feeling of her, tight, warm and silk and so wet around him. Regina digs her nails in his shoulders, her eyes are pinched shut, a cry of pain escapes her lips, as he takes her virginity with his next push. Her muscles are squeezing him more and he understands that she feels uncomfortable.

''Relax, my love,'' he advices ''don't tense your body.''

''It hurts,'' she cries softly but listens to him. She lets her legs fall down and spreads them widely.

Robin says he knows and that they are half way there, just a little more he says. While he pushes a little more, he slides his hand between their bodies and rubs small circles on her clit slowly and she moans, says ''that's better,'' and he smiles and pushes a little more, his eyes never leaving hers, his hand never stops distracting her.

Push by push, he is into the hilt inside her, and he touches his temple with hers and captures her mouth before he starts sliding himself out - not all the way though - and back in again. Regina feels pain, feels him stretching her, but the feeling of being so cherished and so pleased at the same time has her wanting to be like this with him forever. The contact with him, his body against hers, his movements inside her, his kisses and his soft words are better than she could ever imagine.

He slides almost completely out of her this time, then pushes back in and he feels less resistance around him, so he does it again and again and it becomes easier with every thrust.

They find their rhythm. Regina doesn't feel pain anymore, just a little discomfort but she doesn't care, she feels great, he is perfect. His body is against hers, he kisses her lips, her skin. While he is moving insider her, his hands are wandering in every part of her body, squeezing her more against him, his voice in her ear compliments her makes her feel wonderful.

''You feel so good,'' she whispers and locks her legs around his waist, taking him deeper, and she cries out, gasps and whimpers, her nails will probably leave marks on his flesh but she doesn't care. That works better for her, this wonderful man is completely hers. She has marked him.

Robin feels like dying. He is holding back, he doesn't want to hurt her so he squeezes his eyes shut and pushes slowly and gently in and out. His lips are always busy, kissing her mouth, sucking her neck while his hands travel up and down on her body, squeezing and massaging her breasts, nipping her nipples with his fingers and his price is her sounds, her whimpers and her gasps. Hearing his name escaping breathlessly from her lips every second is the best thing he has ever heard.

But she seems to understand this, seems to feel that he is holding back and she doesn't want that. He makes her feel wonderful, he pleases her and she wants to do this with him.

Regina cups his face in her hands and kisses his mouth before she says ''go faster, my love.'' She feels her stomach clenching while speaking these words, and she notices that she likes it, loves it. Robin hesitates, stays in his rhythm but Regina moves her hips forward with force and quickness, and his next thrust is hard, without Robin causing it. Regina does the same move again, faster this time and she is crying out, sounds of pleasure escapes her lips, letting him know that she is okay, that he doesn't need to hold back any longer.

Robin thrusts again harder, if she is okay with that, he can give her what she wants more than willingly. He thrusts in and out harder and little faster, always careful not to hurt her but Regina moans and sucks his neck, then moves her lips higher to his ear, takes his earlobe between her teeth before whispering ''oh Robin, please, faster.''

He obeys before she can finish, thrusts faster, then slides out of her completely and thrusts again, making sure that he hits her clit. Regina is crying out loudly now, too loudly that he is afraid that someone might hear her so he shushes her with his mouth. He captures her lips but she just cries out there as he is pounding deeper, hitting her clit with every thrust.

One of his hands slides lower and cups her ass, squeezing her flesh as he thrusts again and he groans and says something about dreaming this for days, that she is driving him crazy, and his voice does things to her again, and she lets out a sharp cry.

''Talk... talk to me, Robin,'' she mumbles as he thrusts harder.

He whispers in her ear and he gives her one more deep thrust, which shakes all of her body and has her lips trembling. ''Does this feel good?'' he asks in her ear and continues doing the same.

''You are a vision,'' he talks to her again ''I love being inside you. So warm and silk around me.''

''God, Robin,'' she cries, lost in her search for release and he feels her clenching around him.

''Let it build inside you, my love, take all the pleasure.''

He brings his hand to her clit and rubs quick and sharp circles again, as he is pounding a little deeper, hitting the spot inside her – the one he found earlier. He has learned what exactly she needs when she is too close, and she is there, she scratches her nails in his flesh, crying out his name. ''Let it go, my love,'' he whispers to her again, a little louder this time. ''Let me feel you coming around me.''

''Oh my... I'm... God.''

And with these mumbles, she comes apart in his arms, writhing underneath him, throbbing against his cock while he pounds in her, fucks her through her orgasm and he didn't know she would come like this. When they started this, he didn't know that he would feel her muscles squeezing him so hard, but she is doing it, her mouth is hanging open, her whole body vibrates, her legs are trembling but she manages to hold her eyes open, to lock her gaze with him and she sees him smiling at her. His mouth is open, inches away from her but he doesn't kiss her, he knows she needs her breath. He thrusts and thrusts as she cries out, and she doesn't miss the way he looks at her when he sees her like this, shivering underneath him.

He manages a few thrusts more, his one hand now is on the back of her neck and the other is squeezing her ass, and he thrusts once, twice, before he explodes into her with a long brutal groan, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Regina feels him softening inside her as he unwraps her legs around his waist and let them fall free on the bed, taking a long breath.

''I am exhausted,'' she says but the smile on her face shows that she is more than happy about it.

Robin lifts his head, looks at her and smirks.

''You will get used to it, my sweet.''

Regina bites her lip and smiles. ''I sure hope so.''

''So, it was good, right?'' Robin asks as he slides out of her and falls back on the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Their legs are tangled together, Regina's hand is supporting her head, as he caresses her face with his hand.

''It was the most beautiful feeling I've ever had…!''

''Which part did you like the most?'' he asks because he wants to know her better, wants to learn everything about her tastes.

Regina blushes and looks down avoiding his gaze, her fingers playing sheets nervously.

''Regina?''

Robin hooks his finger under her chin. ''Look at me,'' he says as he directs her to look up.

''Don't be ashamed of anything we did. We made love, we didn't do anything wrong,'' he points softly as he brings his hand higher and his thumb is drawing circles on her cheek.

''It's just all new to me,'' her shoulders shrug as she admits it softly.

''I'm more than happy to teach you, milady,'' he teases her, and pulls her closer.

Regina laughs, placing her face in the crook of his neck and presses soft kisses on his skin. Her hands circle around his waist and she snuggles in his arms. His arms are the only place in the world that she feels safe, she feels like home. So, as long as she has him, she will always want to be there.

''We have to change the sheets,'' Robin points, looking at the red mark of her blood on the white sheets.

Regina looks down, panicked of how they are going to cover this and she is ready to get up but Robin grabs her and pulls her back to his body.

''Relax, I will give them to Carmen,'' he says softly and Regina widens her eyes, the shame obvious on her features.

''You can't do that.''

''Hey, don't be ashamed, she already knows and she wants to help us. She will take care of them. I assure you,'' he tries to convince her softly. Regina looks at him with uncertainty but he cups her face and says ''trust me.'' She lets out a breath of relief as she answers ''I do.''

Suddenly, they hear someone knocking on the door furiously and they both jump from the bed, looking at each other, then at the door, and then back at each other again.

Robin, as always, is calmer than her. He grabs his underwear and wears it quickly. Regina is frozen, doesn't speak, doesn't move, she just stares at the door, and he is sure he can hear her heart beating faster than ever. They hear the door again, someone hits it furiously and heavily. Robin grabs the sheets and covers Regina's body protectively, soothing her with his arms.

''Ask who it is, darling,'' he whispers softly. Regina closes her eyes for a second, then takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes. ''It's going to be okay. Whatever it is, we can handle it. Ask my love,'' he assures her once more.

Regina clears her throat before asking. ''Who is this?'' trying to sound as regal as she can.

''It's me,'' a familiar male voice says. ''John. You need to let me in.''

Robin starts walking towards the door, before speaking softly. ''Go to the bathroom and get dressed. I will handle it from here.''

Regina nods and takes some clothes as quickly as she can and locks herself in the bathroom.

Panic washes through her body as she hears John speaking. ''The King, Robin. The King got up from the bed and is coming here,'' his voice full of agony.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEED BACK ! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL TO READ SO MANY REVEIWS FROM YOU! I promise I will thank everyone personally for this. Life is crazy these days so , Im so sorry for the late update.! Lupineborn thanks for beta-ing this darling.!**

''What do you mean by saying he is coming here? Now?'' Robin asks agonizingly his best friend while dressing as quickly as he can.

''Our friend, Jackson, said he saw the King getting out of his room two minutes ago,'' John says before taking a deep breath. ''He is heading here. We have to go,'' he advices, looking at Robin in the eyes.

Robin runs a hand through his hair, trying to calm his breathing. ''I can't leave her alone with him, John,'' he whispers while shaking his head. ''We just...'' he starts and sees John's eyes wide open and he knows there is no need to say anything else.

''Robin, we have to go now or we'll be executed. You know, if the King finds out…'' John starts, but he stops when he hears the bathroom's door open.

Regina appears, dressed in a light blue dress, her long dark tresses are covering her shoulders and as Robin looks at her face, he sees her expression being calmer than his own.

''John is right,'' she says in a steady voice. ''You both need to go. I can handle this.''

Robin gives John a look, then the latter says he will be out in a minute, and before he can finish, John is outside of the room and they are alone again.

''I don't want you to be alone with him,'' he says, trying to hold himself together and he approaches her.

He softly cups her cheeks with his hands and brings her face towards him, their noses brushing with each other as they breathe each other in.

''It's okay, Robin,'' she says softly and her hands find his face, her fingertips trail on his cheeks before wandering close to his lips. ''He can't do anything yet. The healer said that he has to wait one week more if he wants to do intense activities,'' she informs him.

Robin is ready to protest, saying that he doesn't care what the healer said, he just doesn't want him near her, ever. But before he gets the chance, Regina kisses him, and whatever protests he had, they all get disappeared when she wraps her arms around his neck and licks his bottom lip, asking entrance into his mouth. He opens his mouth more than willingly, and kisses her back with the same excitement but John opens the door suddenly and clears his throat.

''Robin, we don't have much time.''

Regina pushes him gently and nods to John understandably. ''I will come and find you later. I promise. Now go.'' She turns her attention to the man in front of her, looking into his eyes, and for the first time she sees fear there, and she knows that the fear is for her, she feels it.

''I will be right outside. I won't leave this door,'' Robin says stubbornly. Regina is about to protest, to say that he has to go, because she is afraid, he has to be safe.

''I am a knight, remember? It's my shift to guard you tonight,'' he says and she can't say anything more. He is right. This is his job. He will just stand outside in his uniform, it's what he does.

Robin gives her a quick kiss and says that if he hears something, he will enter no matter what happens. Then, he rushes out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him and taking his ''Knight attitude'' as two minutes later, he sees Leopold coming from the left corridor.

Regina closes her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself, to control her thoughts, and turns around her head. Her gaze falls to the sheets in front of her, and this breath goes on wasted because she sees her blood in the sheets. She will die if Leopold sees that… Robin will die if Leopold sees that.

She starts panicking again, walking nervously around the bed, looking at the wardrobe, then at the balcony, the bathroom and back at the bed again. She kills her mind, running her hands through her long dark hair, pressing her hands to her head, to a point that can cause her headache, but this is the last thing she cares about right now. She has to change the sheets.

But she won't make it in time. She can't be found by Leopold changing her sheets.

She is the freaking Queen.

A Queen that cheats on the King with a random Knight because she found comfort in him. Yes, very touching. Leopold will have their heads in a touching way too.

Time passes as she can't think of anything, and without thinking anymore she rips the sheets from the bed, lumps them and throws them under the bed as quickly as she can.

She gets up, puts the blanket on the bed, and makes the bed in the way that no one can understand that there aren't sheets under this blanket and waits.

Two seconds later, someone knocks on the door and she wipes the sweat from her temple, thanking God that she managed to hide the sheets just in time.

She breathes deeply once again and answers in a voice so regal that neither she can recognize.

Leopold gets in the room, walking straight. She can't read his face, she never could, but her heart stops the moment she sees him, and then starts beating faster. Fear surrounds her, and she keeps telling herself that he can't touch her, the healer said he has to wait, and even if he would touch her, Robin is right outside.

''Regina,'' he greets in a calm voice and looks straight at her dark orbs.

Regina lowers her head in respect. Not that she respects him, but she has to pretend.

''What can I do for you, your majesty?'' She asks in a regal and respectful tone, her eyes never meeting with his.

''Please, it's Leopold,'' he corrects her calmly, ''we are married.''

_I KNOW_

She wants to yell, but she buries that. She just nods and apologizes.

Leopold says that he wants to talk with her, and he approaches her slowly. As he approaches her, Regina takes a few steps back. Fear is taking over her, as her mind goes back to the night he tried to force himself on her. Her hands are in front of her chest, in defensive position and she still can't look at him.

''Let's sit, shall we?'' Leopold gestures her as he sits on the bed.

He can't sit there. This man, this disgusting man can't sit on the bed that not half an hour ago Robin and Regina were making passionate love on. Where Robin had cherished her, had pleased her, had _loved_ her.

She presses her lips together with her features tensed as she moves to sit on the bed, as far from him as possible.

''Regina,'' he starts with a low voice. ''I know you think I'm a terrible person,'' he says and her eyes widen and for the first time, she looks up and meets his eyes. ''I didn't treat you well. I recognize that, '' he continues and Regina thinks for a moment that he might leave her alone after this. That he might give her time, or let her free.

But as Leopold talks again, her hopes get crushed in seconds. ''But it wasn't my fault. We are married. This is your duty. This is what you have to do,'' he says and his voice is sharp now. ''I'm your husband and the King and you are the Queen. You have to have intercourse with me. Because this is what you have to do. I give you everything, you can have everything you ask for and this is the only thing you have to do. And you have to be grateful. Women would kill to be in your place,'' he ends his speech and Regina holds back her tears so hard, her fists clenched, her lips are pressed together, the vein of her temple tenses and shows up like a scar.

She can't escape this.

She wants to cry, she wants to scream, she wants to snap at him and say that she doesn't want to be the Queen, that the only thing she wants is to leave the hell out of here. Women don't have to kill to be in this place, she can offer hers easily. She is longing to say that she only wants to leave with Robin and never come back, the man she is madly in love with, now she understands that, feels that. Her feelings for him are growing stronger by every minute that passes.

She doesn't want to be a piece of meat that pleases his appetites whenever he wants to. She doesn't want to be used. She doesn't want any of this. She just wants to leave. She wants to say these things, and after that she wants to open the door and fall in Robin's protective arms, and beg him to take her from there.

And he would have done it. She knows that. But they would be dead before they'd manage to step out of the castle.

''Do you understand?'' Leopold's voice interrupts her thoughts.

''Yes,'' she manages to say in a whisper.

''I am glad.''

''Is there something else?'' She asks after a moment of quiet.

''Well, '' Leopold turns around and looks at her, his eyes drinking her in a way that makes her sick. In a way that makes her want to slap him and run.'' It would be something else if I didn't have to wait a week until I can finally have you.''

She clears her throat and straightens her shoulders. Her mind tries to forget what he just said. She ignores his smirk politely and says ''I wish to rest now,'' faking a smile.

Leopold nods and smiles back. And it makes her sick, makes her want to slap him, or to kill him. Or both. First the slap and then the murder.

Leopold gets up from the bed supporting himself in his hands. Looking down, his gaze sticks on the floor for some seconds. Regina follows his eyes and her hearts stops.

Completely.

She is dead.

She is already dead.

Leopold frowns slightly, bends lower and grabs the white sheets.

Regina is trembling. Her mind is back. She can't think of anything as Leopold takes the sheets in his hands and starts unfurling them.

Regina grabs the sheets and stops him.

''Don't,'' is the only thing she manages to whisper as the horror takes over her.

''Why are the sheets under your bed?'' He asks curiously and pushes her hands away. And she thinks that she can run now, she can run, she can open the door, grab Robin's hand and run together. But they will get stopped.

Leopold unfurls the sheets and notices the red mark, the blood. Her blood.

He frowns and looks back at her.

''Why is there blood on your sheets, Regina?'' He growls and glares at her.

**Please don't hate me...**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I'm having A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK that's why the chapter is short. Please don't hate me. Next chapter will be hard but after this I promise there will be fluff and cute as fuck.!_**

**_Credits to Lupineborn because she beta this for me! _**

_Think._

_Think._

_Think._

Regina stammers for some seconds, sweat covers her temple, her heartbeat is escalating every second that passes as her eyes drift nowhere but on the King.

''I am at my lady's days,'' she starts still stammering, her voice unstable as she continues, ''I stained the sheets because it was supposed to start tomorrow but it came a little early and I wasn't prepared.''

_Please believe this ...Please_...

Leopold frowns a little. Now calmer than before, he asks with a softer voice. ''But why did you hide them under you bed?''

''I just didn't want the maids to see them dirty. I'm sorry,'' she apologizes and she thinks she looks pretty much like a child who acted mischievously and apologized to her father. And if someone considered of Leopold's age, yes he looks like her father.

Leopold chuckles and drops the sheets on the bed. ''You are silly, wife,'' he mocks while laughing and Regina wants to slap his face at that second, but on the other hand, she thinks that he deserves that, lying to him like this.

''That's what maids are for, Regina,'' he says before he turns his back and starts walking towards the door. Regina lets out a long breath of relief that she didn't even realize she was holding and she waits until Leopold opens the door and leaves.

After a few seconds, Robin rushes inside the room with a gaze full of agony as he walks towards the bed that Regina is sitting on.

''It's okay,'' she says when she sees the concern in his eyes and approaches him slowly. Her hands come forward and she wraps them around his waist as he locks his own around her shoulders, holding her close. Regina feels his heartbeat returning to normal before burying her head on the crook of his neck, breathing him in as Robin lifts a hand to caress her back, fingers threating through her dark tresses, offering her comfort.

''What did he say?'' he asks after a while, pulling her back while his thumbs caress her cheekbones before he puts a strand behind her ear.

''He saw the sheets but I found an excuse. I told him I am at my lady's days.''

''Thank god,'' he breathes while pulling her close again. ''Are you feeling alright?''

''Yes,'' she says as her palms squeeze him closer as she remembers what Leopold said. ''_It's what you have to do, Regina.''_

As this thought washes through her mind, she pulls back in a sudden and crushes her lips to his, making Robin gasp from surprise. He pulls back after a second. ''What is it?'' He asks concerned.

''Make love to me again,'' she says in a husky voice as she starts taking a few steps back towards the bed, her hands still are wrapped around his waist as she takes him with her.

''Regina, is something wrong?''

But she doesn't want to talk. She wants him again. She wants to feel loved, cherished and pleased. She wants to feel him and only him as much as she can now. Because she is going to spend the worst night of her life in a few says.

Without talking, Regina takes her dress off in steady movements and in a few seconds she is naked in front of him. Robin licks his lips at her sight, jaw drops and mouth stays hanging open as he drinks her in.

She makes a bold move and lays down on the bed with legs widen open and Robin feels his pants tighten within seconds.

''Robin, take me,'' she breathes and her hands caress her body, palms squeeze her breasts before making their way lower and she gaps at her own touch. She doesn't even know why she is doing this, she can't think of anything else than him now and she is sure she will take what she wants because she sees Robin getting rid of his uniform within seconds.

Her fingers slip between her legs and before she can make another move, Robin is on top of her, his hands are everywhere on her and she smiles as he makes his way down to her neck and starts sucking and licking her pulse point as he slowly goes lower and lower.

They spend all night by making love, discovering and cherishing each other's body as Regina tries to gather courage for what is about to happen in a few days.

The following days pass quietly and lovingly. Regina spends most of her time with Robin, flirting or making love at nights, exchanging kisses like teenagers (and honestly? She is not much older than a teenager). She actually doesn't know why, but this man makes her feel like she is the happiest person in the world. Like there is nothing that can harm her out there and she is grateful she has him but she has to avoid him tonight. She has to find an excuse to spend the night alone.

Truth to be told, she won't be alone because Leopold ordered her when they were taking their breakfast that he would come in her bedchambers tonight. She returned in her room and cried there for some moments. Robin appeared after a while and she didn't tell him anything. Because she knew how he would react. She knew that he could do anything in his power to stop this and she didn't want him to risk his life again for her.

So, for once she lied, that she was okay and just snuggled with him in her bed.

Now that the night came, she has to lie again. She has to find something that could have him leave without being hurt or feel that she doesn't want him. Because god knows how much she does want him, how much she _loves _him. Because, yes she does. That's why she is going to hide this from him, she will protect him from the pain he would feel if he knew what Leopold is going to do to her.

''John, I need to talk to you,'' she whispers as she approaches Robin's best friend who is guarding outside tonight.

''Your majesty.''

''John, we are alone, you don't need to call me that,'' she points softly.

John smiles truthfully and nods at the woman in front of him.

''I need to you to switch your place with Robin tonight. I don't want him to be outside of my room.'' John frowns and he is about to ask why but Regina continues, still whispering. ''Leopold will come,'' she says and looks down on the floor. She can't see his eyes, ashamed of the pity she is sure he will feel for her.

''I just don't want him to know, I don't want him to risk anything again...'' she says before pressing her lips together and looks up.

John takes a deep breath as he thinks. ''Regina, he will kill me if he finds out, I can't lie to him.''

''I'm doing this for him,'' she says a little louder. ''You have to understand that it's a risk, for him, for me, for all of us. I don't want him to put his life in danger because of me again. Neither have I want him to feel pain for what will happen. Please,'' she begs after she explains and she sees him nodding to her. ''I understand,'' he says after a while.

''Thank you for everything.''

She takes a step forward, squeezes his hand as he nods to her again before she turns around and leaves for her room.

She needs some time alone before she endures this.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is not a happy chapter guys. Contains unwanted sex so the people who cannot read it please skeep the half part. Although I tried not to be harsh it's not rough . I know it's hard but it was something I had to write. I promise that I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Don't hate me please. I want to thank each and everyone of you for your AMAZING feedback. This story is my baby and Im so glad when I read your reviews . You made my days so thank you SO SO SO MUCH.! **

**Credits to my friend Lupineborn who beta this. 3 Thanks honey!**

She hears the door knocking and her heart thunders in her chest. Her fists clench before she answers. ''Yes?'' In a trembling voice.

Leopold enters her room smiling, or better, smirking at her, his eyes drink in her sight and she wants to throw up just by seeing him. He approaches her with strong and steady steps as she sits on the bed, lips pressing together as fear washes through her body, her entire system is particularly shaking at the picture of him taking his regal clothes off without talking.

She avoids his gaze when he stares at her, keeping her head down. Her eyes are fixed on the floor, she cannot keep her eyes on him, she will scream, yell, cry if she looks at him, and so she keeps her head down.

She feels his palms caress her shoulders. It's not rough but it feels wrong, feels dirty. His hands travel to her jaw and she still doesn't look at him, she still clenches her fists.

Her mind screams, her heart yells at her to leave, to escape, to run away but her body betrays them. She knows it's hopeless to try to avoiding this, knows that she has to do it.

She hates it.

She hates him.

She hates her mother.

Leopold hooks his fingers under her chin and lifts her face up, forces her eyes to look at him, as his other hand pushes the nightwear from her shoulder.

''I will be gentle with you Regina,'' he speaks softly and she nods and looks down again, tears are gathering in her eyes as he pushes the nightwear all the way down until her breasts and belly are exposed to him, vulnerable in front of his hungry eyes.

He looks at her for a second and then pulls her into a kiss. She doesn't respond, just stays still, doesn't kiss him back, but he doesn't stop.

His hands cup her breasts and squeeze them, fingers tagging her nipples and she presses her lips together harder. He pushes her to lie down as he takes his underwear of. And he is disgusting, old and ugly.

She shuts her eyes closed at the sight of his member, thick but not long, and dirty and horrible.

Leopold takes her nightwear off, then her panties with quick moves and he growls, murmurs something about how young and beautiful she is and she fights the urge to tell him to shut up, because his voice makes this worse, makes her want to throw up right now.

He climbs on top of her and sucks and licks her skin, teeth bite her breasts, fingers slide between her legs while teasing her and her attempt to close her legs happens subconsciously but he doesn't let her. He orders her to keep her legs open for him. One finger enters her, and she flinches and grabs the sheets with her fingers, knuckles turn white. It's a horrible feeling; it's horrible to hear him groaning in her chest, before pushing his other finger inside. ''You are my wife,'' he says. ''Mine.''

She thinks how beautiful it would be to hear this from Robin, because she feels his. At the thought of Robin, tears start running down her cheeks and she tries her best to hold them back, to be strong, but when she feels his member rubbing against her clit, she can't hold back.

He pushes inside her with one thrust, not hard but she is not wet and it's painful enough to make her gasp. He murmurs something about her being tight but not as much as he expected, so he can be less gentle than he thought.

''You will be fine,'' he murmurs in her neck before he sucks hard and bites her skin as he pushes a little harder.

Her head is on the side and she cries silently, it's not so painful as she expected, but it's dirty, wrong , disgusting especially when he grows like that and murmurs things that makes her feel like a piece of meat.

She prays to God to let this end soon, she cannot bear him like this much longer. He pushes faster, thrusts harder inside her but she doesn't make a sound, doesn't look at him, her eyes are closed shut as he growls and squeezes her breasts. She would pray to God to let her die if it wasn't for Robin.

She tries to endure this only for him.

She would try to kill herself if she didn't love him.

Because she does. _Oh _how much she does.

Robin has a feeling. A bad one. Since the moment John told him that he wants to switch places because he is afraid that they will figure that he and the Queen are close - Robin can't stop thinking the worse.

For a reason he can't understand, his heart is pounding in his chest and he feels like something bad will happen.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming from behind him. Turning around, he sees his friend Jackson walking towards him.

''I thought you had your shift at the King's bedchambers tonight,'' he frowns.

Jackson smirks and walks closer. ''The King is having a great time at the Queen's room, mate.''

''Wha... what?'' Robin stammers as he feels dizzy. For second, he thinks everything around him is black.

''What's wrong, mate? Your face is like you have seen a ghost. Are you okay?'' He asks concerned, grabbing Robin from the shoulders.

''I have to go,'' he says, quickly pushing him back and starts running. He can't believe this. He doesn't know if he is dreaming or if this is actually happening.

Within seconds, he is at the corridor, where Regina's room is. He can see John looking at him as he runs furiously towards the door.

John moves too, he approaches him quickly and stops him by grabbing his shoulders, keeping him back.

Robin pushes back his best friend, glaring at him.

''How could you keep this from me?'' He says loudly, not caring very much about who is going to hear them. He can't think right now. The only thing he wants is to go in there, kill Leopold and take Regina away. ''We had an agreement, John.! You promised me that if you see the King coming, you would let me know!''

John looks at his friend, guilt washes through his body because this is the first time he lied to him.

''I'm sorry, Robin. It was for the best.''

''How the hell could it be for the best? The woman I _love_ is getting rapped and I couldn't do anything to stop it because I didn't know,'' he yells and John grabs his shoulders and shakes him, because he might say another word.

''Are you insane?'' John says in a calmer tone than Robin's. ''You are yelling that you love the Queen right outside her room, when the King is in there? Come to your fucking senses,'' he says as he shakes him again.

Robin breaks then, full of images of Regina crying underneath Leopold, of Leopold growling on top of her, without giving a single damn about the woman _he _adores. How could he do this to her? How John could lie to him?

Why did she to him?

''She made me promise, Robin. That I wouldn't tell you a thing. She was afraid that you would do something to stop this.'' John says after a while as he can clearly see his friend being in pain, his features have changed, his eyes almost water as he looks at the door.

''I would have done. If I knew. '' Robin whispers back.

''She knew it. That's why she chose not to tell you. Because she wanted to protect you and your feelings. She knew that you would go crazy.''

Robin closes his eyes and takes a deep, long breath to calm himself.

''The woman I love is inside this room and an old man who doesn't give a damn about her, is actually rapping her and I'm right outside. I can almost feel her pain, and I can't do anything about it because if I do, me and you - and most importantly her - we will all end up dead. So what makes you think that I wouldn't go crazy, John?'' He says, his voice is quiet and his tone threatening, which makes John worry much more than before.

The door opens suddenly, and the two of them are watching Leopold getting out of Regina's room, the satisfied smile on his face makes Robin grow angrier, his blood boils, fists clenched to prevent himself from killing the King at this second.

''And what are you two doing here?'' Leopold asks before he closes the door and as much Robin wants to see inside the room he can't.

''We were changing shifts, your Majesty,'' John answers first, calmer than Robin, who is looking intensely at the King.

''Do what you have to do then.'' Leopold says and leaves.

Robin watches him until he disappears of his sight and takes a deep breath, walking towards the door.

This will be hard. He doesn't know how she will be but he knows one thing.

No matter what, he won't let this happen ever again, even if it leads to his death.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank some people for their support ... **

**Guys you have no idea what this means to me, especially with all the hate I'm getting lately. **

**As for the people who didn't like the story and wrote these''wonderful'' reviews, claiming that I'm a sick person and other beautiful stuff like that, I want to say one thing... **

**Get a life, guys!**

**It's FAN FICTION. I have read much worse things here. **

**It's somewhat funny, considering many people that are hating on this fic now , have in their list of favourite's ''Fester'' which is, in my opinion, amazingly written but it's full of angst and rape is included at several points during the fic, along with decapitated heads and forced miscarriage , if I recall correctly. You like ''fester'' but you hate my fic because of one single chapter?**

**Girls out there, get raped every single day. Yes, it's awful and I personally vote death to anyone who chose to do something like this. Don't turn your eyes away from this reality. Shitty things happen in this freaking world. **

**For those who nicely expressed their opinion and don't want to continue reading this story, by all means, you are free to do it. I'm not going to force you into anything.**

**You need to remember that I am the one writing this story and in my head, the story couldn't work out in any other way. **

**Don't compare this with Ethics and Morality. Ethics and Morality is a masterpiece, but it takes place in our world and Leopold is Regina's teacher, NOT HER HUSBAND . He also isn't a KING. My fic takes place in a world where women have almost ''No rights''**

**It was OBVIOUS THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN. I warned people and it was obvious in the previous chapter too. The only thing I apologize for, is that I have made some of you upset and believe me, that was never my intention.**

**Don't assume you know what sort of person I am, what I believe in and what I support judging from what I wrote in this one chapter, in this one fic. I am against any and every form of abuse, physical and mental and the mere assumption of the opposite is downright ignorant and insulting. **

**With that logic, wonderful authors who write detailed descriptions of murder in their stories, must support murder.**

Robin opens the door slowly, his hands are shaking from anger towards Leopold, and from fear of what he is about to see.

He focuses his eyes on the bed in the very moment he has the chance to see inside, but it's empty.

Before he manages to start worrying, he hears a low sob and his eyes scan around the bed.

Regina is lying on the floor naked and her whole body is shaking, as her palms cover her face and keep her cries in a relatively low tone.

He has never felt the amount of pain he is feeling right now. It's like someone threw a knife to his chest, exactly where his heart is and he doesn't know what to do, how to react.

The thing he wants to do the most is to take her in his arms and run away. Keep her safe for as long as he is alive. But he knows he can't do that. Not when the castle is surrounded by a bunch of knights.

He approaches her and sits on his knees right in front of her. She cries so loudly, her body vibrates from her sobs and she doesn't seem to understand his presence.

''My love?''

His voice is like a whisper, his eyes are full of pain, pain that he feels for her, and anger towards Leopold. He will kill this man. He will tear him into pieces.

Regina removes her palms from her face and looks up at him. Their gazes lock together and she bursts out in louder cries. Her eyes are red, puffy, tired and full of pain, full of fear. And Robin's heart breaks a bit more than it already has. Because she deserves better than this. She deserves only to smile and be happy, and oh how much he wants to make her happy.

Slowly, letting her know his intentions, he raises a hand and caresses her cheek with his fingers, tracing smooth circles to her cheekbones, brushing away some of her salty liquid which is running like a wave down her face.

She is looking at him, her eyes never leave his and, for once, he can't read her gaze. He can't understand what she wants right now. What she needs.

He softly trails his fingers from her face lower to her shoulders, but she flinches and pulls back instantly. He removes his hand immediately and speaks softly.

''It's me, my love. I'm not going to hurt you.''

Regina presses her lips together and takes her gaze from his. Looking down on the floor, she moves her knees up to her chest and locks her arms around her knees, blocking his view of her body. And he hates it. He hates that she is hiding from him. She never hides from him.

''I'm dirty,'' she mumbles with a cracking voice, ''don't touch me. I'm a mess.''

Robin breaks a little more, watching her like this.

''You are not dirty, my love. Let me take care of you. Please,'' he begs her in a whisper while his own tears start running down his cheeks and he should be stronger than this. He knows this. But he can't be so, not when he sees the woman he loves curled up on the floor, crying naked because this bastard they called their King, forced himself on her without caring about anything else than to please himself.

Again, with slow movements, he brings both of his hands to her shoulders and touches her softly. She flinches in the beginning but he shushes her tenderly, whispering that it's okay, that he won't ever hurt her and she finally gives in, clutching her hands around his neck and holds him tightly as he wraps his hands around her waist and takes her in his arms as he sits on the floor, resting his back on the wood of the bed, and places her on his legs and she curls on him, burying her face in the crook of his neck , crying weakly, digging her nails in his nape as he tries to calm her sobs . He raises his hands and takes the blanket from the bed and covers her body because he feels that she is shivering. Her arms are cold, as is her waist.

''I'm here now. You are safe, sweetheart,'' he whispers in her ear and she lets out another small cry and tags her nails harder, almost painfully but he doesn't even notice it because the only thing he cares about right now is to calm her sobs. To make her feel safe again.

They stay almost half hour like this. She is sobbing and he is trying his best to comfort her. When she seems calm enough, she pulls back and looks in his eyes.

''Why didn't you tell me, Regina? '' He asks softly, putting a strand behind her ear, as his thumbs stroke tender circles over her cheeks.

She breathes deeply and leans her temple on his, closing her eyes, breathing him in.

''I couldn't keep avoiding it and I didn't want you to risk your life again, Robin...'' she says quietly.

He wants to yell, to tell her that he doesn't care about a thing when it comes to her safety. He would have risked it again, he would have done anything to prevent this if he knew and she has to know it. But he holds himself, he squeezes her a little more and runs his fingers through her hair, kissing her temple as he closes his eyes and tries to calm himself because the last thing she needs right now is him pushing her. He would never do that.

''I won't let his happen again,'' he mumbles, burying his face in her hair. ''I promise you, my love, he will never touch you again and if he does, I will kill him,'' he says again and his voice is like a growl as he tries to calm his anger.

Regina pulls back instantly as agony appears on her face. ''Robin...You can't...'' she starts but he cuts her off quickly.

''I can, Regina!'' He says a little louder. ''I can't let him keep hurting you. Do you think it's easy for me to know that the woman I love is forced to endure something as awful as this?'' He asks and it wasn't his purpose to tell her that he loves her like this. He imagined something else, in a better situation, but now the words escaped his mouth and he is not able to control it. He closes his mouth instantly, pressing his lips together in a somehow awkward expression as he sees her eyes widen. ''The woman you what?'' She whispers almost hesitantly, because she is afraid that he might change it now, he might take it back. But Robin smiles, his palms cup her face, fingers caress her cheekbones and speaks again. ''I love you, sweetheart, I love you in a way that I've never loved anyone,'' he confesses.

Regina smiles as tears threaten to fall down her cheeks. Her own hands lean on his face and her fingers caress his cheeks as she whispers the words she knows he waits to hear. ''I love you too.'' Words she feels for quite some time but she wasn't brave enough to tell him, or she was afraid that she might lose him if she spoke them, but now she can't hold them back, she doesn't want to.

Robin says it again, he whispers these three words against her skin as he kisses her cheeks, then her eyes, her nose, as his fingers caress her nape, then her hair. Regina closes her eyes, relaxing into his arms and rests her head on the crook of his neck, while her lips press light kisses on his skin.

''I'm dirty,'' she murmurs after a while again, her own nails scratching the skin of her forearms. He stops her instantly taking her hands in his and kisses her palms. ''Do you want to take a bath?'' He suggests gently and she nods quickly, but before she can stand up, he hooks one hand under her knees, puts his other around her waist and lifts her up, walking towards the bathroom. He places her on her feet and starts pouring water into the bathtub. He checks the water when it seems full enough, it seems okay he thinks.

''Do you need me to wait outside?''

''It's not like you'll see something you never saw before,'' she says and smiles slightly. But it disappears soon from her face and he hates it that he can't just make her forget with one single word.

''I will wait outside,'' he decides, not willing to push her more, or to make her feel uncomfortable. He turns around to leave but she grabs his arms and stops him.

''Please stay,'' she whispers and he doesn't need to hear anything else. He unwraps the blanket of her body and helps her slide in the bathtub. She sighs softly as the hot water surrounds her tired body. Robin puts a towel at the head of the bathtub and says her to lie down, says that he will take care of her and she does it. She relaxes completely as Robin takes the sponge and cleans her body softly. He caresses her skin with his fingers, avoiding the intimate parts. Only her arms, shoulders and neck. He would never do something to make her feel uncomfortable.

When he is done, he lifts her up, places her on her feet, wraps a towel around her body and helps her walk out of the bathroom.

They walk out together and he helps her put her nightwear on, in a comfortable silence.

Regina looks at her bed and flinches as some memories of the previous night wash through her mind.

''I can't...'' she stammers, tears are ready to fall down her cheeks. '' I can't sleep here,'' her voice is like a cry.

''It's okay, sweetheart. You don't need to.'' He whispers, moving in front of her and pulling her closer to him. ''Do you want to sleep in my bed? ''

She nods quickly and hugs him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her arms are locked around his waist as she holds him close. ''But what If they notice...''

''Don't worry about anything.'' He tells her, pulling a little back so he can see in her eyes. ''I will take care of everything. Okay?''

''Okay.''

Robin kisses her temple and heads towards the door. He opens it and sees John outside.

''Check the corridors, see if anyone is walking around. I'm taking her to our room. You sleep in another one. '' He says quickly and John just nods, knowing how difficult this night is for him and the Queen.

After a few seconds he says that they can go. No one is around at this hour and Robin takes Regina's hand and they walk quickly to his room.

Once they slide inside, they take a few breaths to calm themselves.

''What if they find out that I'm not there?'' She asks after a while and Robin faces her and says that he will handle everything. ''Just sleep, my love.''

She nods and lies on the bed. Robin just looks at her, standing still, and she frowns slightly.

''Sleep with me,'' she whispers and raises her hand, indicating him with her.

''Are you sure?''

''I am,'' she says softly and Robin walks closer, helps her lie down on the bed as he does the same, keeping a safe distance between them. But Regina snuggles on him, resting her head on his chest, as he wraps an arm around her protectively, keeping her close.

''I love you,'' he whispers again, kissing her temple.

''I love you too,'' she says before sleep takes over her.

He doesn't sleep this night. He stays awake, just in case she has nightmares, he wants to be able to sooth her.

He truly adores this broken woman in his arms, and he vows to himself that he will never let anyone hurt her again. She deserves the best. And the best he shall give her.

He may not have money and gold, but he has a heart full of love, and this heart is full of love for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**So here is an update :) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I'm sorry this took so long but I was very mad at Robin on the show and couldn't work on anything for quite some time. Thanks to my friend Theodora who beta this. As always reviews are happiness!**

The next morning, things are better. Regina wakes up curled in Robin's arms. One hand is around his chest as her other is under his neck. Robin is on his side with his hand around her waist, holding her close as his other caresses her hair , fingers threading through her dark tresses as he waits for her to open her eyes and come back from her sleep. He lowers his head and nuzzles his nose to hers as he whispers good morning into her mouth and brushes his lips against her lightly. Regina responds by snuggling closer on him breathing deeply before burying her head in the crook of his neck , her eyes still closed as he squeezes her closer.

''I wish I could just stay here , snuggle with you all day'' she breathes in a hoarse voice , still from her sleep against his skin. Robin squeezes her shoulders before run his hand lower to her arms ,caresses her skin as he buries his nose in her hair leading his lips close to her ear whispering.

''You can stay snuggled with me all day. ''

He feels her shaking her head, letting out a small whine as she pulls a little back facing him . ''We both know that I can't. I'm sure they are already looking for me'' she says and from the tone of her voice, it's obvious how much she wants to just do nothing today after the difficult night she had.

A soft knock on the door interrupts their conversation and Regina jumps and buries her head in the crook of his neck as he pulls her body flush against his, letting out a small whine of ''No''

''It's Carmen . Can I come in?'' the familiar voice of Robin's godmother speaks and they both breathe deeply in relief as Robin pulls Regina's head back silently asking for permission and she nod's instantly, smiling slightly of how much he always wants her to be comfortable with everything.

Carmen gets inside the room, balancing on her head a tray with plates of bread , eggs, apple pie and orange juice.

Robin gets up immediately to help her , taking the tray in his hands and placing it on the bedside table, before kissing his godmother on her cheek smiling .

''You are lovely'' he says squeezing her shoulders and Carmen smiles back and slaps his hands from her playfully.

''You young Casanova'' she smiles playfully. '' Are you trying to seduce me in front of the girl ?'' she teases him . Regina, who is sitting on the bed , resting her back on the headboard , laughs loudly and looks at Carmen.

''He is quite a womanizer isn't he?'' Regina says, smiling, thus continuing to tease him with Carmen and Robin laughs back and gestures at Carmen to sit with him .

''What can I say ? I adore the two women of my life'' he says and his blue eyes are on Regina, looking at her with adoration , causing her to blush . That of course doesn't go unnoticed by Carmen, who smiles at the young couple.

''The King Left'' Carmen announces and they both turn their heads looking at her with eyes wide open. ''He went on a trip with his daughter , they were looking for you to say goodbye but I told them you went to see your father and you will be back later '' she tells Regina before she can panic. Robin can see the relief in her eyes and breathing.

Regina breathes deeply. ''Thank you Carmen, for covering for me. ''

''Anything to help two young love birds'' she smiles back and stands up. ''I have to go now. I have many things to do .''

Carmen walks towards Regina and kisses her forehead lovingly before caresses her cheek and Regina closes her eyes, welcoming the motherly touch she never had from her own mother and found in a strange woman.

Robin sits up and walks Carmen outside the room. "John told me about yesterday'' she whispers to Robin and the hurt and anger appear in his blue eyes.

''I will kill this man, Carmen . If he lays a finger on her against her will I swear I will...'' he growls and Carmen jumps in horror.

''Son, come to your senses.'' she tries.

''No'' he parrots back. ''This woman inside this room is precious and the best thing that ever happened to me. I won't stand her being hurt and forced to do something against her will . ''

''We will do something for the King, son. I could pour some of the liquid that used to help your mother sleep in his tea- he won't have even the strength to speak after dinner. We will manage. '' Carmen offers and Robin widens his eyes in surprise.

''Do you still have that? Can you really do that?''

'' I can and I will son. Just take care of the girl and leave the King to me''

''Thank you Carmen… For everything'' he says hugging his godmother tightly.

After Carmen leaves Robin returns in the room, watching as Regina adjusts herself better on the bed , resting her head back on the pillow before she closes her eyes ready for some more sleep.

Robin chuckles and approaches her , sliding beside her in the sheets, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer . Regina huffs in comfort and buries her head in the crook of his neck , pressing a soft kiss on his skin as her own arms come around his waist adjusting herself on him.

''So it seems you can snuggle with me all day.'' he says running his fingers through her hair , pulling back some of her dark tresses before he presses a kiss to her temple.

Regina nods sleepily in response as she closes her eyes again . ''You can sleep now. I'm okay. I know you didn't sleep at all last night. '' she says pulling back enough to look into his eyes.

''I'm good here Robin, I'm safe now. I know. Sleep with me''

Robin smiles as he squeezes her closer , letting his lips brush against hers for a while their noses nuzzling together as he murmurs ''I love you '' once more before they both sleep again.

Two weeks go by. The King and Snow are still gone and Robin and Regina are enjoying every moment they can spend together, which is most of the time except for the hours that Robin has to do his job as a knight. Mostly he guards Regina's bed chamber, or when Regina is at the Library, he guards there.

She still can't sleep in her room , she is having a hard time staying alone there. Robin is always next to her , helping her in whatever she needs but she knows she has to sleep alone in her room at some point .

She helps Carmen to cook now . She spends lots of time with Carmen when Robin has to do his job. She hasn't known Carmen for a long time, but she holds her very close to her heart. Carmen talks to her and takes care of her like a mother. Regina never had that . She never had a mother to comfort her , a mother to protect her , Regina never had a proper mother and she knows Carmen isn't her real mother but it already feels like she can tell her everything.

She hasn't seen Robin since last night and she already misses him. He is guarding outside today , she was still sleeping when he left, after whispering in her ear where he would be and kissed her goodbye. It feels so easy with him , feels like she is born to be with him . His eyes , his smile, his dimples , god she loves his dimples.. Always makes her head dizzy when he is smiling at her .

''You lovesick teenager '' Carmen talks loudly next to her as she pushes Regina away. ''You will burn the food and what will I feed the people?'' she asks kind of frustrated as she takes the casserole from the fire and Regina blushes and looks down on the floor ,pressing her lips together in shame .

''I'm sorry'' she murmurs like a child who had just done a mischief, still unable to look at Carmen in the eye.

''Did I burn it?''

''No'' she responds softly and looks back at the young Queen. ''And if you would I wouldn't really blame you, child. You love him dearly.'' she says in a low voice smiling at Regina.

''Very much so. '' the Young Queen responds instantly. "He is all I've got. But I don't know where this will lead us...I'm a prisoner here '' she confesses with cracked voice. ''We have to hide all the time. I can't take a walk with him , I can't kiss him whenever I want , I can't be close to him , and this is torture.''

''Don't lose hope, darling'' Carmen approaches her and wraps her arms around Regina. ''You aren't alone. We will figure something out. Just be patient and have hope.''

She leaves after a while , returns in the library often. The books distract her in the best ways. When she finds a book about magic she can't resist reading it . Today, however she decides to read something lighter , something happy .

''What are you reading?'' her favorite male voice interrupts her activity . Regina turns her head to find Robin just next to her, looking at her with a smile on his face.

''I didn't hear you'' she responds with a smile as he sits next to her , moving his head forward kissing her softy. She hums in the kiss and brings her both hands to cups his face , brushing her lips more firmly against his.

''What was that for?'' he asks pulling her back, locking his gaze with hers.

''I missed you and it's your fault. You made me want to be with you all the time. It's annoying'' she ends and pulls him for another kiss. More heated and passionate, pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring him , tasting him , and he groans as one of his hands come to her face , thumb brushing along her cheekbone and his other threads through her hair , fingers running through her dark locks as he kisses her back .

''I'm glad you want to be with me all the time. I want this too , more than anything.'' he confesses looking right through her eyes, she feels exposed when he looks at her like that , feels naked , but she doesn't mind. She can tell him anything , she is completely comfortable with him , she feels safe with him , feels like a home she never had , when she is with him.

''So , what are you reading?''

''It's about a couple , they are dancing in a ball . ''

''Oh '' he says surprised and smirks as he continues. ''We can dance too. ''

Robin takes her hand and drags her in the middle of the room hearing her giggling all the way , hooking one hand around her waist and pulling her against him as he takes her hand in his .

Regina laughs softly ''Are you serious? We don't have any music.''

Robin kisses her lips softly and smirks saying that they don't need music , he can sing.

They dance together , their eyes locked with each other , pure adoration obvious in their gazes , as they circle around the room. After a while she rests her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, enjoying their contact as he squeezes her closer and touches his lips on her neck , pressing soft kisses on her skin that make her shiver . She sighs on him, relaxing completely on his body as they continue to dance , Robin has stopped singing , they are just moving softly together in silence.

''I love you so much'' he breathes in her ear before trailing his lips over her neck , leaning higher to her chin as he pulls her back leaving wet kisses in his way to her lips and capture them in his . He gets lost in her taste , as he explores her mouth with his tongue . Her moans and sighs are the greatest music to his ears and the way she looks at him when she pulls back is what he wants to see every day in his life until the end of time.

''My beautiful'' he murmurs as he caresses her cheeks with his thumbs and it seems like it was something he was just thinking but it escaped from his lips before he could stop it.

''You aren't so bad yourself'' she teases and he chuckles and pulls her for another soft kiss breathing her in as their noses nuzzling together, eyes closed. ''Say it ,Regina , I want to hear you say that you love me every moment of the day."

Regina pulls her lips against his and she murmurs ''I love you'' into his mouth before they kiss again .

''Say it again'' he breathes.

''I love you , I love you , I love you'' she giggles and he laughs as he pulls back to look at her.

''I love you too. Always''

''Always''. she says and she pulls him for another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay , I think angst , smut and fluff is good but I hadn't notice , there isn't something funny in this fic , so here it is. I freaking enjoyed so much writing this chapter. I think I haven't enjoyed writing any other chapter as this one. When I was writing I was laughing alone like an idiot.! haha! **

**I don't know if you noticed but this fic now is covered by the AMAZING _MsReginaMills._ I saw how wonderful her manips are and asked her to make one for this fic. She is such a sweet and talented person.! Thank you so much lovely for making this beautiful cover. I own you a favor!**

**Okay I will stop talking right now , enjoy and please tell me your opinion about this chapter. If it makes you laugh I wanna know.! :)**

The King and his annoying daughter are gone for four weeks and things are extremely good in the Castle. Regina wakes up every morning, takes her breakfast in the dining room and meets Carmen afterwards, they cook and laugh together. Robin comes every morning in the Kitchen, steals some food, kisses Regina slightly and returns to his job. She usually avoids eating lunch alone, as she mostly prefers eating with Carmen in the kitchens. Everybody in this Castle knows how much the Queen loves the old woman, how much time she spends helping her cook everyday and truth be told, everyone admires her for this.

At least she doesn't have to hide her relationship with Carmen. Afternoons are better, she drinks her tea in the library, Robin always comes for an hour or more, they talk, kiss, laugh and kiss some more.

Nights are the best. After dinner Robin slips in her room and they spend the night, talking , kissing and snuggling to each other until they both are too tired and fall asleep together. For a week now she sleeps in her room , just always with Robin. She can't sleep alone there yet. But she must at some point. She knows it. Robin hadn't touched her since the night she spent with Leopold. There were some moments that Regina tried for more but Robin was uncompromising. He said he wasn't going to touch her yet. He said she needed more time. She hadn't pushed the situation more , because she thought he might be right . Sleeping in his arms was enough for her. She wanted nothing more.

She gets bored at the Library today. The weather is wonderful and she doesn't want to spend the day inside. So she decides to take a walk in the gardens.

As she walks through the corridors she hears Robin's laughter and her heart skips a beat. She walks quickly then , wanting to see him for a while… But as she walks, she hears a female's laughter too, along with Robin's.

_FEMALE'S?_

She frowns and almost runs at the direction she hears the laughter from. Once she looks straight away , she thinks that her heart stopped.

Robin is laughing and smirking to a young blonde maid , with kind blue eyes and beautiful smile .

_She is ugly. Definitely._

Damn why can't she hear what the hell they are talking about ? Especially since she can hear their laughter perfectly fine…

She stands there and watches them, ready to turn around and leave.  
The tears are ready to run down to her cheeks but then _she_ puts her hands at Robin's chest.

_She did what?_

Someone has to tell to that _ugly_ stupid girl that she can't touch him like that. He is hers and only.  
Why is he letting this maid touch him like this anyway?!

He lied to her?! He doesn't love her?!

But he says he does every day, more than three times a day. She can see the truth in his eyes…  
But still, why is he laughing and smirking at _her_ ? Why does he look at _her _like that?

She will leave. She sure will leave. She is ready to turn around when...

She fucking won't leave. She is the Queen and she will stay right here.

Better for her to go there and fire this _ugly _maid anyway. Doesn't she have something to clean anyway?! Why the hell is she spending time with Regina's man?!

Because Robin is hers.

She takes her best regal bitchy mask and walks straightly towards them with strong and noisy steps.

Robin and the maid turn around and look at her . The blonde girl , lowers her head in respect straightly , and Regina sees what she interprets as fear in her gaze before she looks down on the floor.

She _should_ be afraid . She is, after all, flirting with her man.

''Don't you have better things to do than to laugh shamelessly to the corridors? '' she sharps at the young maid with voice strong and regal.

Robin's eyes widen as he looks at her; she will deal with him later, she doesn't even turn to face him at the point.

The maid bites her lip, looking obviously embarrassed and doesn't respond.

''Didn't anyone teach you how to speak ?!'' she sharps again frustrated.

'' Your majesty, I don't think...''Robin starts talking but she raises a hand and throws him a glare .

''I don't remember asking your opinion .'' she snaps at him and Robin's mouth stays hanging open.

''So'' she turns her attention to the maid again , who is still looking down on the floor. ''Don't you have some work to do?''

''Apologies, your Majesty'' the maid speaks, her voice trembling ''I just finished and I was resting for a while.''

''This hardly seems like 'resting ' to me'' Regina says again with regal and sharp voice.

''Laughing and flirting on the corridors doesn't seem like ''resting ''. Don't you agree?'' she says in an ironical tone.

''We were just talking Your highness'' the maid says with respect.

_Talking? You little bitch , you were flirting with him. With my man, _she wants to say but she obviously can't say that out loud.

''Instead of wasting your time and getting paid without good reason go and clean King's Leopold and Snowhite's room before I fire you . I want them to be shining when they get back . I'll check on them in three hours'' she sharps again and the girls nods instantly and takes two steps back .'' As you wish your Majesty''. She says with trembling voice and leaves.

As soon as the maid disappears from her sight , she throws a glare at Robin who just stands there speechlessly, thinking one thing.

How this woman can be the most loving , sweet , caring, innocent person one moment , and a bitchy Queen who sharps to people the next minute.

She turns around quickly and starts walking but Robin grabs her arm and tries to stop her. Regina pushes away his hand furiously .''Don't even dare '' she growls and starts walking again with quick steps towards her room .

Robin follows her instantly and gets inside behind her.

''And what about you, loverboy?''she sharps when she hears the door shut without turning her head to look at him.'' Someone might think a Knight wouldn't chase after low class, starstruck maids, like some common guard would do.''

Robin once again stays speechless with eyes widened and mouth hanging open. He takes a deep breath and walks towards her.

''Regina, what was that for?''

''What was that for?!'' she asks angrily. ''Are you serious?'' she yells.

''Don't talk so loudly someone might hear us'' he tries to calm her.

''I'm the Queen and I'll yell as loud as I want. '' she says again loudly.

_Stubborn woman,_ he thinks.

''Fine'' he breathes frustrated. ''Yell as much as you want''.

Regina clenches her fists together as she tries to prevent herself for exploding. ''Don't you tell me what to do'' she almost screams again.

Robin's eyes widen once again as he looks at her, not knowing what to say. ''Okay , okay. I won't'' he says softly.

''Good'' she breathes still frustrated. ''Cause I'm a Queen and I'm supposed to tell you what to do''

''Yes you are'' he says again not wanting to make her angrier than she already is.

Regina straightens her head and takes a deep breath. ''And I certainly didn't tell you to flirt with that _ugly _maid''

''What?'' Robin frowns and slowly his expression changes as he finally gets the point. His face turns from shock into a smirk as he just understood how jealous she is. He puts a hand in front of his mouth to prevent a chuckle but unfortunately for him, Regina sees him.

''Did you just laugh at me?'' she sharps again , her voice growing again louder.

Robin tries to get serious again, his lips pressed together to prevent himself from laughing as he looks at the adorable, jealous Queen of his.

''No'' he lies.

''Do not lie in front of my face. I saw you'' she yells again. ''Now tell me why you are laughing at me?

''Because my love'' he smirks and approaches her. ''I love the fact that you are so jealous''

_Wrong step, Rob._

Regina's eyes widen as she tries to prevent her cheeks from getting red as the apples from her tree .

''I am not jealous'' she screams.

Robin laughs once more and with quick and strong steps reaches her and pulls her for a passionate kiss. His lips attack hers, palms cupping her face, holding her tightly against him as she pushes him back with her tiny hands but he hooks one hand around her waist and pulls her closer , pressing his lips more firmly against hers as she gives in .

He licks her under lip , and captures it between his teeth and when Regina moans he finds the opportunity and pushes his tongue into her mouth , moaning at her sweet taste as she kiss him back angrily , tongues fighting for dominance ''You '' he breathes into her mouth, never interrupting the kiss, ''are driving me crazy, but I love you… Stubborn woman.''

Regina melts hearing his words , his mouth makes her knees weak as he kisses her like crazy.

_Don't fall for it Regina, _ she says to herself and pushes him back.

They are both breathing deeply as they break apart.

''Leave'' she orders after she seems to recover from his spell.

Robin cups her face with both of his hands again , thumbs caress her cheeks , making soft circles on her skin as he looks at her lovingly.

''Regina, she means nothing to me. I swear. We are just working together for a long time and we are friends. You are the only woman I love, the only woman I think about all the time.'' he says truthfully.

''I don't want to hear anything else. I said leave'' she snaps and turns her back to him .

''Regina...'' he tries.

''I said LEAVE!'' She screams one more and Robin jumps back with eyes wide open.

This woman will be the death of him.

''Stubborn'' he murmurs as he makes his way to the door.

''I heard that'' she yells before she hears the door closing.

An hour later Regina is tossing and turning on the bed , finding impossible to sleep alone. She is thinking about what happened that afternoon and she feels a little guilty that she ordered that girl to do so much cleaning . But she deserved that . She can't flirt with Robin... She can't...

She thinks about how much she yelled at him and also feels guilty about that. She was bitch , she knows it, but she couldn't do otherwise. Jealously took over her.

And the bastard didn't come again after she yelled at him to leave.

He should come right? He should try again.

_He did and you were screaming like crazy Regina._

She'll go to him.

No she won't. She is the Queen, she doesn't beg people.

The hell with it , she'll go.

She gets up with quick movements , puts her robe on , and gets out of the room , looking around the corridors to make sure no one is around.

Thank God that Leopold had took half of the army with him for his trips.

She arrives after a while and she takes a deep breath as she gets inside.

He is asleep? The bastard. Less than an hour ago, they were fighting so badly… How could he sleep so easily?

Why did she come here anyway?

_Because you can't sleep without him, you idiot._

She walks towards the bed and looks at him lovingly. Her anger melts slowly as she watches him sleeping peacefully. He is so handsome , and all hers.

Right? The maid has to go .

Soon.

Without thinking her hand moves to his face , fingertips stroke his cheeks softly as he stirs and sighs in his sleep.

''Regina?'' he murmurs sleepily as he opens his eyes .

She straightens her face , trying to look at him coldly again.

_Don't show weakness Regina, _she tells herself as she clears her throat.

''My love?'' he asks again in a louder voice , getting up and sitting on the bed as he rubs his eyes with his fingers.

''My love?'' she asks sharply '' your favourite maid isn't around, to whom are you talking to?'' she breathes sharply as she remembers his face when he was smiling at her.

Robin sighs and looks at her. ''Will you ever stop this nonsense?!' I told you there is nothing more between us than a good friendship . Sweetheart you are the only one I love. '' he says softly and takes her hand in his.

D_on't break, _she tells to herself.

'' I don't like her'' she snaps and takes her hand from his.

''You should . She is a wonderful person. '' Robin says innocently.

_WONDERFUL PERSON?_

Regina's eyes widen as she raises a finger on him '' So you admit it?! You like her!'' she says loudly , anger washes through her again as Robin runs a hand through his hair in desperation.

He had enough of this. He suddenly grabs her arm and pulls her on the bed with him as Regina gasps at the sudden move . Robin pulls her next to him and with one hand, holds her waist and cups her face with the other as Regina fights to push him back .

''Regina stop '' he orders softly and holds her tighter.

''You can go to your maid, I don't need you, peasant!'' she yells and kicks him softly.

Stubborn woman. Robin turns her and lays her on her back as he pulls his half body on top her to hold her down , both of his hands cup her face as she forces her eyes on him.

''You don't understand how much I love you, stubborn woman. I don't care about anyone else. You are the woman of my life, the only woman I want to wake up every morning with . Regina, the most precious thing in the world for me, is you. Stop acting like this. And if it upsets you so much I won't talk to her again.''

Regina feels her tears ready to run down to her cheeks as she looks in his kind blue eyes.

_Don't fall for it Regina. Don't break. _

She breaks after a moment ''Am I?'' she asks with low voice.

Robin chuckles softly and touches her temple with his brushing his lips with hers. ''Of course sweetheart'' and she fucking melts everytime he calls her like that . ''I love you , and you are adorable when you are jealous'' he adds after a while smirking.

''I am not adorable!'' she refuses instantly , and Robin laughs before whispering ''You are".  
Before she can speak he captures her lips with his and whatever sassy remark she wanted to add became a soft moan when her mouth opened for him.

''And I'm not jealous'' she says, as he pushes him softly- he laughs and shakes his head before he kisses her again. Tongues dancing together , soft moans escape from their lips as they hold each other like dear life. Regina locks her arms around his neck , holding him possessively on her as she murmurs that he is hers into his mouth and kisses him again , biting his lip before she licks to sooth it.

When they pull back Robin turns to his side and pulls her closer to him as Regina does the same to face him .

''I just don't want to lose you. You are all I've got and the idea of someone else having you , can drive me crazy'' she confesses, tears shining and Robin gets serious instantly.

''Oh my love .'' he breathes and pulls her closer cupping her face in his hands. ''You won't ever lose me. You are all I've got too and all I want to have. No one can ever change that.''

''But why wouldn't you be with her?'' she says with cracked voice. ''It's easier. She is a maid , you can see her as much as you want , you can have a life with her, no one can hurt you if you are with her, while it's dangerous for you to be with me . I'm afraid that one day you'll get tired of hiding and leave me alone and I don't know how I'm supposed to do if you ever do that.''

''Sweetheart, listen to me carefully'' he says with strong voice ''No matter how the circumstances are , I fell in love with you and not her. I love you, not her. I want to be with you and this will never change, even if we have to hide until we are too old to move , I'll still be here . I won't ever get tired of having you . Please just get rid of these thoughts. No one can replace you in my heart. Because you've got all of it. My whole heart is yours. Completely. Do you get that ?''

She nods as he wipes the tears running down her cheeks as she buries her head in the crook of his neck , breathing in relief as he holds her tightly , sooths her in the best of ways, murmuring words of adoration in her ear.

They stay quite for some time, just enjoying their contact before Regina says.

''Can I please fire her?''

''Regina!'' he warns pulling her back .

'' She likes you'' she says after a moment. ''I saw her , she was looking at you as if it was the first time in her life she saw a man . She can seduce you Robin, I can fire her , just to be sure''

Robin looks at her , amused of how jealous she is and smiles as he puts a strand behind her ear.

''Sweetheart you can't fire the poor girl because you are jealous. She lives from this job. ''

'' We can give her much money and she'll have enough until she finds a new one.'' she says instantly and looks at him with hope in her eyes.

''Regina, if it upsets you I won't talk to her but please, don't fire the poor girl, she is very good at her job . '' Robin tries again.

''Fine'' she breathes defeat after a while and buries her head to the crook of his neck , locking a hand around his waist and tags him tightly to her.

''But she is ugly'' she says against his skin and he laughs as he runs one hand trough her hair , before kissing her cheek .

''She is '' he says smiling , knowing that she doesn't even believe this herself but can he disagree?

''Very ugly'' she repeats and looks at him without moving her head from where it is ...she is too comfortable like this. ''Right?''

Robin kisses her lips once more slightly. ''Right… And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen ''

''Good'' she breathes and squeezes him more.

Sleep comes easy like a breath, not even half an hour since he got her in his arms.

But before she falls asleep , she thinks ...

She'll fire that maid if she lays a finger on him again.


	18. Chapter 18

_''Like that my love?'' he asks as he pushes all the way inside her and she cries out in pleasure , digging her nails in his back , moving her hips forward to meet his thrusts._

_''Yes, God Robin Please'' she squirms as he thrusts faster , his hands cupping her breasts and massaging them softly as he leans his head lower taking a nipple into his mouth sucking it , tagging with his teeth drawing gasps and moans from her. _

_Her hands travel from his back to his head , keeping him right there as she cries out louder , locking her legs around his waist , drawing him deeper before she whispers ''I'm so close''._

_Robin thrusts faster as he brings his hand between their bodies and starts rubbing circles on her clit watching her body jump in pleasure. ''Let go for me Regina, you are so beautiful''._

_''Robin...God!" she is there , she is almost there..._

He wakes up from her sounds. She moans and cries out softly, her hips moving rhythmically back and front , her hands travelling up and down to her body as he watches her intensely.

''Robin'' she moans in her sleep . He bites his under lip as he fully understands what exactly she is dreaming off.

He looks at her face, her cheeks are red , sweat covers her forehead , her mouth is open and her moans sound like music to his ear. He puts his hand on her belly softly, hoping not to wake her.

Her eyes open abruptly, signaling the end of the beautiful dream. She stares at the smiling Robin.  
Without as much as saying a word, she takes the man's hand and slowly yet steadily, pushes it lower on her body.

''Robin'' she whispers, with an intense look in her eyes.

He can help her, right? He can give her pleasure. He wants to give her pleasure more than anything, but he is not sure it truly is a good idea. He doesn't want to scare her.

He slips a hand under her nightwear and caresses her inner thigh, trailing his fingers on the inside of her legs.

He can't help pushing her underwear to the side , bringing his fingers to her sex rubbing soft circles over her clit. He lets out a quite growl at her feeling wet and silk under his fingertips.

''Touch me…'' she breathes and tags her nightwear off of her body.

He can't resist her when she looks like this , he can't resist her at all, actually. It's been three months and he hasn't touch her intimate parts.

He wants her to be sure , the last thing he wants is to scare her and no matter how many times she asked him to make love to her , he refused, instantly distracting her with something else. But now he can't resist her.

He nods and kisses her mouth softly as she moans and kisses him back ,clutching his shoulders with both of her hands as he moves and lies next to her , not on top of her.

As he kisses her, he starts moving his fingers again , stroking her bundle of nerves , more firmly and she breaks the kiss letting out a long moan.

His mouth wastes no time and captures her bare breast as his other hand works her other, his tongue flicks around her nipple , then teases up and down and when he hears her crying out , he sucks it in his mouth causing her back to arch and her hands to move on his head to hold him in place. His fingers are moving lower to her inner parts and tease her entrance ''Regina you are soaked'' he growls softly moving his mouth on hers for one deep kiss. His teeth capture her under lip between them and tags it softly before he sooth it with his tongue after a moment and she pushes her hips more firmly onto his hand.

''Robin please'' she whispers . Her hand slips between their bodies and cups his , which is between her legs pushing his fingers inside her . Not wanting to torture her anymore, Robin slips two fingers inside her slowly and she lets out a long cry as he hooks them inside her.

''If you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me okay?'' he says softly.

She nods instantly and brings her hands to the back of his head and pulls him for a kiss , biting and tagging his lips , before she lets her tongue caress his . He starts to move his fingers then , with slow and soft movements his thumb rubs her clit as he feels her squirm under his hands .

''More''

Regina murmurs in his mouth as she pushes her hips back against his fingers, hands exploring his back , nails digging in his skin as Robin breaks the kiss only to move his lips lower to her neck , leaving wet trails of his kisses until he finds her pulse point and sucks before he adds more pressure on his thrusts.

Regina cries out loudly as she feels herself building . She turns her head to the side , her cheeks are flushed , her legs kick him softly as they are trembling from the way that pleasure washes through her.

''Please'' she begs pushes his head which is on her breasts , his mouth licks and sucks her nipples ,as he turns his attention to her other breast.

''Do you want me to stop?'' he asks concerned.

''No, God!'' she shouts breathless and pushes his head harder as she tries to mover her hips against his hand.

Robin starts moving his fingers again , thrusts them deep and steady inside her as he gets what she needs and leans his head lower. He traces his tongue across her belly , his lips more wet trails as he kisses his way between her legs.

He slips his fingers out of her only for a moment to remove her underwear and Regina whines softly from the loss.

He settles himself between her legs and takes a moment to watch her , flushed , aroused , naked and gorgeous in front of him.

His palms trail to the inside of her legs and he caresses her skin until he finds her sex . Regina squirms ,whines softly , grabs a fist full of his hair with one of her hands. She spreads her legs widely and moves her hips closer to his face.

Robin leans his lips between her legs and leaves a peck to her pubic bone before licking up and down to her clit , then circling his tongue around it and as Regina writhes and cries out he takes her bundle of nerves in his mouth and sucks it .

He groans at her taste , he has missed her taste and she pushes her hips more firmly on his face, brings her legs to his shoulders and tags him closer .

''God how I've missed your taste'' he groans as he stops for a moment and pulls back to watch her . She smirks at him and pushes his head down, between her legs arching her back in the process as Robin doesn't disappoint her and starts lapping and sucking her clit for good.

His tongue makes circles on her clit again , then he sucks her softly before he moves his tongue lower to her entrance and pushes inside her as much as he can.

_''Oh my...Yes, God…''_

Encouraged by her cries, he replaces his tongue with two fingers, pushing with strong and hard thrusts inside her , as he leans on hand and cups her breasts , tagging her nipple with his fingers.

''I'm close'' he hears her crying out as her body writhes under his, her legs shaking, her head moving from side to side to absorb the pleasure and he pushes his fingers a little faster and harder , hitting that sweet stop inside her he knows drives her crazy .

''Look at me'' he orders before he sucks her clit for good , trying his best to keep his eyes up as she looks down at him and their gazes locked.

''Let it go my sweet , you are a marvel'' he stops sucking for a moment , only to thrust his fingers harder as he feels her clench around them.

''Robin!''

Regina's body spasms , her both hands holds his head and she moves her hips against his mouth as he lets her control his movements , legs trembling, the muscles of her stomach rippling as she squeezes his fingers , tightening and releasing and he doesn't stop , he keeps thrusting his fingers , keeps sucking her most sensitive spot , feeding her orgasm until Regina pushes his head away , letting him know that she had enough as she lets her head rest back on the pillow , breathing quickly and sharply , trying to recover from her intense orgasm.

He kisses softy all his way up to her body , leaves a peck of his lips on her skin before he finds her breasts and kisses the soft skin of them , one long kiss to her one , and then to her other , before moving higher and captures her mouth . The kiss is lazy and soft , tongues rub softly as they both moan before Robin pulls back and kisses her temple.

Regina smiles as she feels him kissing softly her temple. It always amazes her how easily his touch sooths her , always makes her feel so loved and cherished. Even a small soft kiss , just a brush of their lips and she can feel that nothing can harm her, nothing can make her sad .

''What are you thinking?'' his tender voice interrupts her thoughts as he kisses her lips chastely before pulling back and locking his gaze with hers.

''You'' she responds softly ''Us '' she adds after a second and a big smile appears on Robin's face as he looks at her with adoration. One of her hands leans over and cups his face , fingers trail on his stubble-cheek before stroking lower to the corner of his lips winning a smile from him that makes her heart skip a beat and her knees feel weak.

''What are you thinking about me?''

''How much I love you '' she responds instantly . Robin smiles widely and runs one of his hands through her hair fingers threading though her dark tresses.

''I love you too, sweetheart'' he whispers against her mouth before pulling his lips completely against hers and starts liking her bottom lip with his tongue. Regina opens her mouth instantly , and lets him explore , sooth and taste her before she brings her hands around his neck running them over to his back before pulling him to her , pushing his body completely against hers. Robin moans as her bare skin makes contact with his and he pulls back softly.

''What's wrong?'' she frowns.

''Nothing, my love''

''We were kissing and when I pulled you closer you pushed me back , you don't usually do that '' she complains ''Don't you want me anymore?'' she asks with voice ready to break.

Robin breathes deeply before he starts talking '' Sweetheart '' he says with soft voice and she really tries not to melt when he calls her this '' there is nothing in the world that I want more than making love with you but I think we should wait . The last thing I want is to scare you away'' he says truthfully.

''Robin, you won't ever scare me .'' she says softly almost makes her cry the fact that he loves and respects her so much . '' I love you , I trust you with my heart and soul , I give you my everything and I won't ever regret it . Yes, I had a bad experience with Leopold , I hate _him_ not you. I don't want him to touch me ever again, but I want _you _to touch me, all of me, every moment of every day. I want to feel you always close to me… '' she finishes and sees the smile on his face , as he looks at her with adoration. '' I missed you'' she ads after a moment. Before he has the chance to ask she continues ''I mean , i want you . I want to make love with the man that I love… I missed making love with you. Is that wrong?''

The hell is not and he knows it , he can't argue on that but we wants to wait a little more , he needs to.

''It's the completely opposite of wrong my love, but please, let's wait a few days more ''

''But what's the point Robin?'' she asks, a little frustrated.

''Doing all the wicked but wonderful things I want to do to you and still holding back, would make me feel free… Isn't waiting a little more worth it?'' he asks smirking .

She can't argue on this . She sure can't because the last thing she wants is Robin holding back when they make love. It isn't just her pleasure she cares for , she wants to pleasure him , she likes to pleasure him so she keeps her mouth shut and smiles, nodding before kissing him softly.

Three days after that night, Regina regrets that not trying to seduce him, as Leopold sent a letter that he and Snow are on their way back and it drives her mad . She was angry anyway because even if Leopold wasn't about to return, Regina was at her lady's days which means she can't even try to talk to Robin about this. Even if he said yes, she possibly can't .

Regina walks around the castle nervously as she makes her way outside , holding Leopold's letter in her hands .

As if their return was not enough, they are bringing with them the King and the Queen from another kingdom far away from theirs.

She really knows what this means ; long tours around the Castle , boring dinners and lunches during which she must spend some time with Leopold and Snow.

God, she is so pissed and angry , she wants to cry or punch someone's face or both . Or better… Push Robin against the wall and force him to do wonderful things to her.

Fucking lady's days…  
Why must women have these days anyway ?! It's disgusting and annoying and it doesn't allow her to have sex!

She wishes she had a friend close to her age to talk to. Someone to give her advice. Of course she has Carmen and Robin, but she respects Carmen too much to talk to her about her sex life or about the fact that Robin doesn't touch her , or that she has no idea how to seduce him. She wants a friend. She needs someone to share her problems with , to talk to about him, to smile like an idiot and tell them how her days with Robin were or what he did and made her blush or what he said and pissed her off.

People are working hard today in the castle , she notices. Maids are cleaning all of the bedchambers , gardeners take care of the trees and flowers.

Suddenly a six year old girl passes next to her with force and pushes her back. Regina stumbles back and holds herself of one door.

The girl stops and looks at her, obviously ashamed. ''I'm sorry your majesty , so sorry'' she apologizes scared.

She is cute, Regina thinks . Polite. Beautiful child.

She smiles at the little girl and approaches her. ''It's okay sweetie.''

The girl apologizes again and holds her head down in respect.

''What's your name?'' Regina asks and bends her knees to reach the girl's face , hooking her finger under her chin to make her look up.

''Don't be afraid darling. I don't bite''

''Lydia'' she answers shyly.

''That's a beautiful name'' Regina points softly.

The girl has blonde hair and green kind eyes- making Regina melting of how adorable she is.

''Where are you going?'' Regina asks smiling, caressing her cheeks with her fingers.

''To see my mommy , she is in the kitchen ''the girl answers politely.

''I'm going to take a walk in the gardens . Do you want to come with me ?''

The girls nods shyly and Regina raises her hand for the girl to take. Lydia grabs her hands after a while and they start walking together.

''You are nice'' the girls says like a whisper but Regina hears her and smiles softly squeezing her hand. ''And beautiful'' she points after a while.

"Thank you sweetheart… You are beautiful, too'' she says to the girl with a soft voice and pulls her closer.

How would having a child with Robin be? She wonders.

Did she just think what?

No... But Yes.

She'd love to have a family with Robin. A small house, one or two beautiful kids. An easy, happy with small fights but full of love life with the man she is over heels in love with .

Too bad that this can never become real.

Or can it?

**Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Sorry for took me so long to update but bad things happens in my country this days and I wasn't in the mood for writing. (In case you wonder the country it's Greece , we are the news in every country these days...)This chapter is small , sorry for this too, but it was the best I could do ...Reviews are always welcome .. and mean a lot.I hope you will like it even if it's small... Huge credits to my lovely Lupineborn , she almost co-write this with me . **

When Leopold and Snow arrive in the Castle with their guests, Regina was expecting to meet a boring couple at Leopold's age. Instead of that, she can clearly see a young couple around thirty years old. The Queen has long dark brown hair and kind green eyes, and she wears a blue dress with golden accents. She notices the King is handsome, he has black short hair and blue eyes.

She stands at the entrance of the Castle and watches them as they approach.

''Dear wife, I'd like you to meet our beloved guests King Jonathan and Queen Fedra,'' Leopold announces, presenting with his hand the royal couple.

Regina smiles politely and introduces herself first to the King. She reaches out her hand and King Jonathan gently takes it and kisses the back of it, saying "it's an honour." Regina smiles in response and says "the honour is all mine, your Majesty." Then Regina turns to Queen Fedra, and they greet each other with a slight bow, as Regina says "as it is also for you, my Queen." Fedra responds with a smile: "Likewise."

A few moments later, Leopold asks politely.

"Would you like to join us in the dining room? Or perhaps, would you prefer a tour in our magnificent garden?"

King Jonathan reaches out for his Queen's waist and tags her closer, as he looks at her with a smile. ''Are you hungry, my Queen? '' He asks full of care, and Regina can see the pure love in his eyes. They are young and in love and they are Kings, they don't have to hide and Regina is so jealous of them.

Queen Fedra smiles back at him and nods. ''Dinner sounds perfect,'' she answers and looks at Leopold who is now close enough to Regina, which makes her want to run away, shouting _don't come close to me again._

Instead of that, she fakes a smile and clears her throat. She takes a step away from him, trying to look calm. ''Let's walk to the dining room then, shall we? Dinner is ready , I was aware of your arrival and I ordered the maids to have the dinner ready earlier tonight '' She says fake-smiling and starts walking first.

Once they reach the dining room, Leopold heads to the one side of the table and Regina to the other. Fedra takes a sit somewhere in between. Just before she attempts to touch the chair, Jonathan gently pulls the chair for her with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," says Leopold with a chuckle, indicating the servants.

"It is alright... I like to take care of my Queen," says Jonathan and picks up his beloved's hand kissing the back of it. Fedra places her other hand on her chest, giving him a delighted look and a loving smile. Leopold remains silent at that scene and coughs before indicating it is okay for everyone to sit down and saying: "Well then, let us all enjoy our dinner. Shall we start with some wine?"

Regina watches them intensely and feels unlucky. Why can't she have this? Why does she have to be married to a man she doesn't love and why does she have to hide from everyone?

She and Queen Fedra eat in silence while the two Kings are discussing politics, strategies and other matters common to royals, and Regina can't be more bored than she is now.

She looks around the dining room and her eyes spot the knight that stands at the corner of the room. Her heart starts beating fast as she realizes that he's not a random knight but _her_ knight.

Instinctively she smiles at him as he smirks back at her. For a moment, she gets lost in his eyes, biting her lip as he smiles widely and she wants to approach him and kiss the hell out of him, wants to tell everyone how much she loves him, how wonderfully he makes her feel...

A soft coughing interrupts her thoughts. She looks at Queen Fedra, who winks at her, then looks at Robin's direction before looking back at Regina with a smirk, ending up taking a sip of her wine.

Regina blushes immediately before cold sweat covers her temple as she understands that Queen Fedra may have figured them out. She looks down at her plate, feeling her heart beating impossibly fast.

A few minutes later, Queen Fedra clears her throat loud enough to make the two Kings stop their conversation and look at her.

''I'd love to take a walk around the Castle,'' she says politely and looks at Leopold and her husband.

''Oh then, let's take a walk shall we?'' Leopold attempts to get up but the Queen stops him politely.

''It's alright. Don't let me interrupt your conversation. I'm sure Queen Regina wouldn't mind to keep me some company,'' she asks smirking at Regina. ''Right your majesty?''

Regina stammers. ''Yes, of course,'' avoiding the Queen's gaze, though she feels her eyes on her anyway.

She is screwed. Dead. She figured them out, she will probably tell the King, and Regina and Robin will end up dead.

God, what is she supposed to do now?

''There is not time to lose then '' Fedra says smirking as she gets up .

Regina stands up after a second still avoiding the Queen's gaze .

''After you , your Majesty'' Queen Fedra says smirking .


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello there! I want to thank each and everyone of you for your lovely reviews and your support. It was wondferful to read so beautiful words for this fic , and your encouragments about the problems my country was having a few weeks before. I hope you like this chapter as well , is bigger than the previous one. I promise the next one will have much more outlaw queen :) and smutty outlaw queen ;)**

They start walking in silence. Regina can't find the courage to look at the Queen in the eyes, as they walk around the corridors. Queen Fedra is silent too, though Regina can feel what's coming. She has to come up with a plan . Regina will just say that Queen Fedra misunderstood the situation . It's not what she thinks.

Yeah , that's good.

_She is not an idiot , you know. _

God, she is so screwed...

''So would you like to see our garden?'' Regina breaks the silence after a while, still not looking at the Queen.

''That's sounds wonderful'' Queen Fedra says simply .

They arrive in the garden after a while , Regina takes a deep breath as the fresh air surrounds her, trying to compose her thoughts and find an excuse for what Queen Fedra saw.

Queen Fedra walks, stands in front of Regina and looks at her in the eyes. Regina turns her gaze somewhere else desperately trying to avoid her but her attempt goes on wasted as Queen Fedra takes Regina's hands and squeezes it.

''You love him , don't you?'' she asks simply and Regina's heart starts beating like it's going to pop right through her chest.

''I...don't '' she stammers as she feels her cheeks turn red. ''The one I love is of course, my husband" she lies .

Queen Fedra laughs slightly and starts walking deeper in the garden. Regina takes a deep breath and follows her. Fedra sits on a wooden bench and waits patiently for Regina to take a sit next to her.

''I know how you look at the person you are in love with and you certainly don't look at King Leopold like this '' Queen Fedra gets straight to the point.

''Your majesty'' Regina starts stammering feeling cold sweat covering her forehead.'' You misunderstood ''.

Queen Fedra takes Regina's hand in hers again. ''You can stop lying now, Regina. I saw how you were looking at that knight '' she points out in a friendly tone ''and I definitely saw how he was looking at you.''

''You are mistaken '' Regina tries desperately again.

''I'm not going to say anything. I promise. '' Queen Fedra says again, trying to draw Regina's gaze. ''I know how things work, Regina. You are barely twenty years old and Leopold could be your father, it's not easy to love a person you were forced to marry . I don't blame you'' she finishes and Regina feels like she was struck by a thunderbolt. Her eyes widen and she finally turns her head and looks at Queen Fedra deep in the eyes.

''How do you..'' she stammers then takes a deep breath and tries to find the right words. ''I mean… How do you know all these?''

''Before I married Jonathan , I was a maid in his Castle.'' she starts talking. ''We were in love since we were young but his father wanted him to marry a princess from another kingdom because I was low class , I was just a poor maid . I wasn't worthy to be a Queen. Jonathan's father believed that I wanted to be a Queen not because I loved Jonathan but because I wanted to be royal.  
I didn't care about titles and riches. I loved him and he loved me. Jonathan had a huge fight with his father when he refused to marry the princess and we run away together. We lived in a small house in the forest , with barely enough to eat , and we worked in a tavern for a short while . One day his dad found us and then he understood, that I didn't care about Jonathan's fortune and riches- I just loved him. So he gave us his blessing and he let us get married. '' she finishes after a while .

Regina was looking at her with wide eyes- she couldn't believe Queen Fedra's story. ''You sure don't act like a maid. '' she comments after a few seconds.

Queen Fedra laughs and shakes her head before speaking. '' You think me and Jonathan act like this when we are alone? We are just two young people in love and nothing more."

''This is difficult to believe. '' Regina says shaking her head in disbelief.

''I know.'' Fedra smiles .'' Now tell me about him. About the knight.''

''He is ...'' Regina thinks as she pictures the man she is over heels in love with but can't find the words to describe him .

''That wonderful?'' Queen Fedra mocks laughing.

Regina brusts out in laughter too and looks at Fedra before nodding . ''Robin is everything to me.''

''How did you two fall in love?''

''He was the first person that was nice to me when I first came here. It felt like I knew him for years . He helped me adjust in the Castle , soothed me when I had nightmares. I would probably kill myself if he wasn't in my life. He is always here when I need him , he takes care of me. I smile only when I am with him. He makes me happy in a way that nobody has before.'' Regina confesses truthfully.

''He seems a great man.''

''He is. But it's difficult when we have to hide all the time. It's torture . I don't know for how long I can keep living like this. I want to be free'' Regina says, tears ready to fall down to her cheeks.

''I know how it feels.'' Queen Fedra comments instantly and squeezes Regina's hand in comfort.

''And about other things? Is he great there too?'' Fedra says smirking and looks Regina in the eyes.

Regina just smiles , and looks back at her as she hasn't understand what Fedra means.

A few minutes after she lets out ''Oh God '' as she understands what Fedra meant and her cheeks turn red again. ''Really?''

Fedra laughs and gets closer to Regina before saying'' Come on, we are two young women. Tell me!''

''You can't be serious''

''I am . Spit it out. Is he good in bed?'' Fedra asks again.

''Fedra, we are Queens'' she says trying to compose what Fedra just asked her. ''We can't talk about these things.''

''We are Queens in front of people , when we are alone we are just Fedra and Regina , two young women and excuse me but I'm not a real Queen neither are you. I was just a maid and you are just Regina'' she teases smiling.

She is quite right , Regina thinks . They are two young women and she finally found someone to talk about Robin , to share her thoughts of him , to talk about her problems.

To hell with it , she will spit everything out.

''He is great there too '' Regina whispers after a moment with a shy smile and a blush on her cheeks.

Fedra smirks and asks again ''Is he loving? Sweet? Patient? ''

''He is too loving and sweet- to the point that it annoys me''

''What do you mean ?'' Fedra asks frowning .

''Long story'' Regina answers simply.

''We have time''

Regina thinks for a moment taking a look around , in case someone heard them and starts talking in a low voice.

''After the night that I had to sleep with Leopold...'' Fedra gives her an understanding look and squeezes her hand patiently, waiting for her to continue. ''He hasn't touch me since then . He doesn't want to scare me , no matter how many times I have asked for it. I promised him I'm perfectly fine and I want this immensely but he is too honorable and he respects me too much .

''Then seduce him '' Fedra suggests smirking. ''He is a man and you are a beautiful woman , it's quite easy.''

''I don't know how'' Regina shrugs, pressing her lips together.

Fedra laughs slightly ''Let me help you then. ''

''What do you mean?'' Regina asks with eyes wide open.

''Let's go to your room. I'll explain everything there.'' Queen Fedra says and gets up.

''Someone will have a great night tonight'' she smirks at Regina.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I want to thank my friend Lupineborn as always who beta this chap ! And if you guys like the hot chap you have to thank Zoe (Mysterious_song ) who choose the ''ON HER KNEES'' position for this love scene ! haha!**

**Enjoy. Warning : Rating SOOOO VERY M.!**

The more she looks at herself in the mirror, the more Regina feels nervous. She decides to wait for Robin while sitting on her bed as far away from the mirror as possible…

_Yeah that's better. _

She rubs her hands together as she tries to remember every detail of Fedra's advice. They spent two hours preparing and talking about what Regina is supposed to do.

Fedra was bold and didn't hesitate at any point. She advised Regina about every detail that someone could ask for. She told her exactly what to say when Robin would come, exactly how to move when he would look at her, she specifically advised Regina - with a wide smirk on her face - to let her robe slip down on the floor in front of him and expose the little things Regina would be wearing under it, and then to bend over slowly in order to pick up the robe from the floor, displaying her perfect curves at him. She was blushed and refused in the beginning, but it wasn't difficult for Fedra to convince her.

_''Men love to look at this part of our bodies. He won't be able to take his eyes and hands off of you, trust me.''_

Robin is walking towards Regina's room after Queen Fedra had suggested that the Queen of the Castle wants to have a talk with him. He is curious, and a bit concerned if he wants to be honest with himself. Did something happen to her? Was it that she just missed him? And why would Queen Fedra inform him to go there and not Regina herself?

He doesn't realize that he has arrived outside Regina's bed chambers until he notices John guarding the door.

''Is everything alright?'' Robin asks his friend, without even trying to hide his concern.

''Yeah, mate. She is alone.'' John says with a smirk.

''Thanks John. You can go now. I've got this.''

''I know you do,'' John whispers with a smirk, patting Robin's shoulder before leaving.

He ignores his friend's comment as he shakes his head. He looks around one more time, making sure that no one is watching him, and opens the door.

He takes a step inside and the first thing he sees are candles. There are candles everywhere in the room. He takes a few more steps in, closing the door behind him at the same time and then it's when he sees her.

His jaw drops and his eyes widen as he sees her better.

''Dear God,'' he breathes.

She is probably the most beautiful creature that has ever existed and he thanks whatever fortune brought her to him.

Regina sits on the bed and just looks at him. He is completely unable to move, even to take a step, as he drinks her in. Then, moving slowly, Regina stands up smirking at him.

And this time Robin can see her clearly.

Her long black curls cover her shoulders and some locks fall lower and hide the bare skin of her breasts. Her eyelids are covered by black eye shadow that makes her gaze more intense than ever. Her red lips are something that Robin wants to devour. Right now.

He watches her as she very slowly takes a few steps closer to him, her hands untie her robe at the same time and he doesn't think he can wait anymore while she lets the robe slip down very slowly from her shoulders. His eyes travel up and down her body and a gasp escapes his lips as he watches what exactly she is wearing.

A tight black corset that points out her breasts and makes him want to run his tongue all over them, her black panties is something Robin doesn't like at all. He would like them better in her closet. After a few minutes, Robin manages to take his eyes of her body and his eyes find her lips, watching as she traps her bottom lip between her teeth and he wants to be the one that bites that lip, he wants to ravish this mouth and explore every inch of this incredible body with his tongue and hands.

''Oh!''

He hears her gasping and watches her as she looks at the robe down on the floor.

With one swift move she turns her back to him and, _god, _she bends over with slow movements, turning his view even better as she takes the robe in her hands, showing her perfect curve of her ass to him.

He bites his lip so hard as he clenches his first to his sides, fighting the urge to just bend her over the bed and make her scream his name.

But no. He won't do that. He won't scare her. He won't be rough on her.

Ever.

Regina turns and faces him again as she lets the robe fall on the bed with a smirk and starts walking seductively towards him. He watches her hips moving in a way he has never seen them before, and when his eyes find hers again, Regina is only an inch away from him. He can feel her breath on his face and that drives him crazy.

She takes the final step and closes the distance between them as she leans her head forward, letting her lips brush over his cheek until she finds his earlobe and bites it slightly, making him let out a low groan. Her body is completely on his and he knows she is making sure that his semi hard erection is right against her core because she is grinding her hips slightly, making him gasp at the contact.

''Regina,'' he breathes in a low voice as she lowers her head and lets her lips brush over his neck, using her tongue in all her way before she sucks his pulse point, making him groan.

''Do you want to know what I was thinking about all day?'' She asks in a husky voice, closing in her lips back to his ear.

''Yeah,'' he says breathlessly.

''You, inside of me, on this bed,'' she breathes against his ear as she brushes one hand over his crotch before slipping her other one under his uniform, scratching with her nails the flesh of his back.

''Gosh, Regina,'' he growls as he can't resist her anymore and locks his hands around her waist, bringing her right against him.

She takes one of his hands from the behind of her back and places it between her legs, making him growl her name once more.

''Do you want to feel how wet I am for you Robin?'' She asks, making sure that he can feel her breath brushing over his ear before pulling back only to look right in his eyes, their noses brushing together as she pushes his hand through her panties and breathes against his lips.

''Feel how wet I am for you, my love, feel what only the thought of you does to me.''

He can't take it anymore. He wants to devour her, needs to burry himself inside her right now. The moment the skin of his finger touches her sex, Robin lets out a brutal groan and crushes his mouth on hers. Regina moans at the contact and opens her mouth for him, lets his tongue sneak inside her mouth while tilting her head to give him better access as she places her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

His fingers rub circles over her clit as his other hand squeezes her ass, pressing her with greater force on him.

Robin breaks the kiss first, only to move his mouth lower to her neck, sucking and licking her smooth skin as two fingers travel lower and tease her entrance. Regina lets out a small cry while locking her hands around his neck.

''More room,'' Robin breathes against her neck ''I need more room. Open your legs wider, my love.''

She obeys instantly, and a second later, Robin thrusts two fingers and curls them inside her as he faces her again, brushing his lips over hers as she cries out loud.

''Yes, Robin,'' she moans, biting her lip when he starts to thrust his fingers inside her.

''Is this what you want? '' He asks against her lips and thrusts his fingers harder.

''Yes! Please, Robin, more,'' she cries loudly.

''Open your eyes.''

His fingers starts to move faster and harder by then, hitting the spot inside her that makes her knees weak and her breath hitch. He stares at her intensely when she opens her eyes, her temple touches his as he thrusts his fingers faster, hitting a different spot now, which makes her hips' movements unstable and her cries even louder. He can feel she is close, she can't be close so soon, can she?

''Stop,'' she breathes and pulls his hand out of her. Before Robin has the time to react and take a step back – she is certain that would be his first reaction – she locks her arms around his neck and kisses him, trapping his lip between her teeth as she lets her hips grind with his.

''I want to come with you inside of me,'' she breathes when she breaks the kiss and Robin responds by crushing his mouth back on hers. He slowly unties her corset while leading her to the bed in the same time.

When the back of her knees touch the bed, Robin pulls the corset off of her body and pushes her to lie down on the bed gently. Regina supports herself on her elbows while spreading her legs and traps her lip between her teeth as her eyes lock with his.

Robin groans and leans lower, so they are face to face, and whispers against her lips. ''Lie on your stomach.''

Regina's body quivers in anticipation as she bites his lip slightly and obeys, turning around and lies herself just as she has been told.

Robin starts with soft and wet kisses on the back of her neck, heading low her back rather impatiently as Regina could tell, and she hears him groaning when he reaches her ass. He presses kisses on her cheeks, bringing both of his hands forth, and squeezes her flesh as he murmurs that she has the sexiest ass he has ever seen.

Regina jumps slightly and turns her head at that instant.

''Have you seen many?'' She almost snaps at him but Robin laughs and turns her around with one swift move.

''Jealous, aren't you?''

''If you keep going with this, I won't let you touch my ass again,'' she threatens angrily.

Before she can say another word, Robin's smirking lips crush on hers again as he murmurs something about how much he likes it when she is jealous.

Regina is about to pull him back but Robin brings his hand between their bodies and pushes her underwear slightly before touching her clit again, and whatever sassy remark she wanted to say becomes a long moan.

He smiles and continues his ministrations teasing her and vibrating his fingers on her clit, enjoying the cries that escape her mouth and the feeling of her trembling in his arms so easily.

With unsteady movements and loud moans, Regina slightly pushes him back, telling him to take off his uniform. Robin smiles and crushes on her lips one last time before standing up and start undressing.

Remembering every detail that Fedra had advised her for, Regina - without talking her eyes of him - starts sliding her underwear down to her toes, letting it fall down before she spreads her legs wider, running of her hands down to her belly with torturously slow movements, reaching her sex.

Robin is staring at her with eyes darker than ever as she starts rubbing her clit with her own fingers, pleasing herself in front of him. Robin undresses himself in a quicker pace, and within seconds, he is naked on the bed next to her.

His eyes travel from her face down to her body, right where her hand is and then back to her face. He isn't touching her but he still feels his cock ready to explode. This woman will be the death of him.

Her eyes are locked with his, and with a smirk on her face, Regina brings her other hand to her breasts and starts squeezing and massaging her breasts, her fingers pinching and tagging her nipples as her cries grow louder and Robin starts trembling next to her just by that view.

''What are you thinking?'' He groans in a low tone, dying to know exactly what she is dreaming of, crying out like this.

Regina turns and looks at him again, with dark eyes and red cheeks as she grabs the back of his neck and pulls him on her, whispering ''fuck me Robin,'' before biting his earlobe, and continues ''I don't want you to hold back, fuck me like you want to. I won't break. I want to feel this.''

''Get on your knees,'' he says in a brutal tone and Regina's body quivers at the sound of his voice.

She follows instantly, supporting herself on her knees and elbows, keeping up her ass towards him and she smirks when she hears him groaning at the sight of her.

Shortly, she feels his hands on her flesh and she moans when he starts pressing kisses on her cheeks before he runs his fingers lower to her entrance, checking if she is still wet. He murmurs something about her being so wet as he teases her entrance with his fingers and she wants to yell about how long he makes her wait.

For fuck's sake, she knows she is wet and she waits for him to do something about it.

She is about to open her mouth and start complaining when she feels the head of his cock sliding up and down on her sex. He strokes her clit with his cock for a few seconds, making her body writhe in front of him, and with a sudden move he pushes himself all the way inside her, causing her body to twitch at the pleasure. She lets out a long cry as he gives her time to adjust to him, and only when she murmurs to him that he feels great inside her, he starts thrusting.

He starts with slow and soft movements, and by the time her cries grow louder, he starts thrusting faster. He pulls all the way out and then pushes all the way in with force that make her knees go week.

He brings both of his hands on her hips and holds her steady as he continues like this, pushing faster and harder, deeper inside her. That way, he keeps hitting a sweet spot that makes Regina cry out and murmur something about feeling so good like this.

Robin is encouraged by it and pushes harder, never missing the spot he just discovered that makes her groan.

''Oh Robin,'' she murmurs as she absorbs the pleasure that he gives her with one more deep thrust, ''it feels so good like this.''

After a low groan, without interrupting his thrusts, Robin leans lower and kisses her back, leaving wet trails of his lips until he finds her ear and bites it slightly, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

''How much do you like this, love?''

''Robin...'' next word she was about to say gets replaced by a long and loud _god,_ cause Robin gives her harder thrusts, causing her breasts to bounce.

At the sound of his voice, he feels her clenching around him and he thinks that he will gladly take advantage of the things his voice does to her.

''I could take you like this forever,'' he breathes in her ear, supporting her on one hand while bringing his other one around them, and starts teasing her breasts, tagging her nipples with his fingers and causing Regina's cries to grow louder.

''I can make you come over and over again,'' he starts murmuring again as he feels her clenching around him once more. He travels his hands lower, caressing her belly, and then his fingers reach her clit and start rubbing quick and sharp circles over it as he pushes harder but not faster, making sure that he hits the spot that drives her crazy.

And indeed he does, because Regina's body starts trembling, her knees are unstable and her cries grow sharper and louder and he pushes his hands more firmly against her clit to hold her steady.

With one swift move, he sits up while sitting on his knees and brings her body along, allowing her to sit on him without sliding even a bit out of her, and continues pounding into her.

Regina lies her head on his shoulders, bringing her hand in the back of his neck and pulls him closer, bringing his mouth on hers, trying as much as she can to kiss him properly as the angle is not very helpful.

Robin brings one hand on her clit again and uses his other to pinch and tag her nipples as he starts pounding harder, causing Regina to dig her nails in his flesh, letting out a long cry as those intense thrusts help him hit her G spot perfectly, and it's just what she needs to reach her peak in a few seconds.

She begs him to whisper dirty things in her ear, she tells him how much she loves to hear his voice, and how his accent turns her on and Robin is more than happy to obey.

''I want to feel you throbbing against my cock,'' he breathes and continues thrusting harder. ''I want to make you scream my name as you come, I want everyone to hear how good I can make you feel, I want everyone to know that only I can make you scream like this.''

His fingers rub her furiously as he feels her clenching around his cock.

''God, Robin...'' she cries.

''I'm coming... God!''

He fucks her harder then, pushes deeper and rubs her more fiercely, holding her body right on him as he fucks her through her orgasm, feeling her writhe and cry out in his arms, shouting his name over and over again. As he always does, he encourages her, tells her how beautiful she is, how he could watch her like this forever, until he feels her relax on him, ridding out her orgasm before he sucks her neck once more, pushing her on her knees again and starts pounding harder and faster into her. That causes Regina to hold on the back of the bed in order to prevent herself from falling flat out of the mattress by the force of his thrusts, and Robin groans loudly before giving her the final thrust and empties himself inside her with a brutal groan.

Both sweaty and satisfied, they fall on the bed. Robin lies on his back and Regina lies on top of him, resting her head on his chest, trying to control her breathing.

''I don't know why I didn't do this sooner,'' she breathes after a while, raising her head up to look at him.

Robin smiles, bringing his hands to her side, and pulls her higher on him until they are chest to chest and face to face. He kisses her lips as his fingers travel up and down her bare back, caressing her soft skin before he runs one hand through her hair, pulling a strand behind her ear.

''I'm glad you didn't do this sooner cause I don't know if I would be able to control myself, watching you like this.''

''I can't see why you have to control yourself,'' she frowns.

''Cause Regina...'' he says before taking a deep breath ''I prefer to let myself burn for you than letting myself free and scare you away. I won't ever forgive myself if I do this.''

''Robin, I don't want you to hold back. I love you and I'm not some fragile object you have to be afraid to touch. I'm a grown woman, I know what I want and I want you to treat me like one. Just because I had one bad experience, it doesn't mean I'm afraid of making love with you. Ever. Yeah, it was bad and kind of horrible but I'm over it. It's not like he hit me or...''

''Stop, please,'' he says as he locks his hands around her waist and holds her close.

''I don't want to think of this. I can't believe I let him do this to you.''

Regina pulls him back gently and cups his face with both of her hands before kissing his lips softly.

''Robin, you didn't know. I didn't want you to know,'' she tells him softly.

''Just the thought of you and him,'' Robin shakes his head, trying to prevent his mind from thinking about that horrible event.

''Hey,'' she says as she guides his gaze back to her while her hands still hold his face and their gazes lock together.

''Do I look like I'm not okay?'' She asks.

''No.''

''Am I happy and all naked in the arms of the man I love?'' She asks with a smile and he nods, biting his lip. He places his hand on the back of her head, bringing her closer and kissing her again.

''That's right,'' he smiles in her mouth.

''So, stop talking crap and put this skill full mouth of yours in a better use,'' she says seductively.

Robin rolls them both, placing himself on top of her in a couple of seconds.

''As you wish, your majesty,'' he teases and plants his kisses down her body.


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is another update but before you read it I would like to answer to some guests. **

**So to the guest that said that ''on her knees'' it's not a position for love making I want to say some things...Dear guest , did I ever said Im writing a chapter with love making and I didn't know? No. Did Robin hurt her somehow? No. Did he smaked her? No .Did Regina asked for him not to hold back? Yes. So I really don't understand what is the problem here. And please allow me to say that ''on her knees'' it's not a rough position , it's a pleasurable position for the couple and believe me when I say women enjoy this VERY MUCH . So I really don't think it's something dirty and rough. That's why I wrote it. **

**I know that many of you don't like or approve what I write but you have to remember that no one is forcing you to read it...I'm writing this for me and for the people that they still want read it . **

**Many thanks to Lupineborn for beta-ing this chapter.**

Regina wakes up and her eyelids slightly flutter before eventually opening. She looks down and finds Robin sleeping peacefully with his head resting on her bare chest, and one of his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close.

She smiles at that sight, then she caresses him, letting her fingers play with his short hair and she is overwhelmed with emotions. She loves him. She loves him so much that sometimes it hurts. She loves him in a way she has never loved before, and she will never love like that. She loves him in a way that she can't live without him, she can't imagine her world without him. It's like he completes her in every way, sometimes she feels she is born to be with this man. This wonderful, caring, loving, handsome strong man and she finally understands how lucky she is.

Yes she is forced in a loveless marriage. No, she doesn't have her freedom right now, but she has him. She has everything she needs.

Robin slightly stirs before opening his eyes, and finds her looking at him with a sweet, loving smile on her face.

''How is my lovely woman today?'' He asks in a hoarse voice as he presses kisses on her chest, moving along her neck, biting her chin, slightly making her giggle until he finds her mouth and brushes his lips on hers. Before he attempts to pull back, Regina places one hand on his nape and holds him close as she licks his bottom lip, causing him to moan and open his mouth, letting his tongue dance with hers.

''When she wakes up in your arms, she always feels great,'' she answers as he pulls back, with her arms locked around his neck.

Robin's respond is ''great then,'' but his mouth is busy kissing and licking her neck, as his hands travel up and down her body. Regina shuts her eyes closed as she enjoys his warm and strong hands caressing her sides and his sweet mouth that kisses every inch of her skin. She gasps when she feels his hands cupping and massaging her breasts, and releases a long moan when she feels his tongue licking around her nipple and holds his head closer when he sucks it in his mouth.

''You are wonderful,'' he compliments her as he pierces her with his gaze, leaning lower to her belly, pressing wet kisses on his way to her thighs, watching the muscles of her stomach shiver.

''Robin,'' she moans as she feels his kisses right above her thigh ''I... God,'' she moans again while he opens her legs wider and leaves a peck to her pubic bone, letting his tongue glide around her sex. ''I have to get dressed for the breakfast,'' she says but it sounds more like a moan.

''Let me have my breakfast first, and then you can leave,'' he says in a husky voice before letting his tongue travel up and down her clit.

He laps her bundle of nerves with his tongue before sucking it in his mouth, listening to the sounds she makes and her statements of how amazing his mouth feels on her and how good he makes her feel.

When his tongue reaches her entrance and he pushes it inside her, licking her wetness in the process, she lets out a primal scream and clutches his head, moving her hips against his mouth. As she reaches her peak, her body vibrates under his mouth, her legs tremble as he feeds her orgasm with intense licks and kisses on her clit, until she comes back from her bliss, letting her hands fall on the bed as he kisses his way higher to her body, until he finds her mouth for a sloppy kiss.

''Good morning,'' he teases when they break the kiss and she smiles and leans closer to kiss him again.

A sudden knock on the door interrupts their kiss and they both jump up staring at the door with fear in their eyes.

''It's going to be okay sweetheart,'' he calms her as if he can hear her heart beating faster than ever. He gets up and starts getting dressed quickly while Regina does the same.

''Hey, it's John,'' they hear Robin's friend speaking from outside. ''Can I come in?''

They both let out a long breath of relief and Robin says to his friend to wait a minute as Regina is getting dressed.

He opens the door after a while and he says that he came to inform Regina that the breakfast is ready and everyone is heading to the dining room.

Regina thanks John and kisses Robin for one last time before heading to the dining room.

''Oh, my lovely wife,'' Leopold greets her with a smile on his face when Regina arrives to the dining room. ''Take a seat,'' he says gently, shortly after.

Regina greets everyone, saying ''good morning,'' and takes her place next to Fedra, who looks at her with a smirk.

''Did you sleep well, your Majesty?'' She asks Regina, still smirking.

''I actually didn't sleep much,'' Regina whispers to the Queen with a smirk as well, and they both try to hide their giggles.

''Is something funny, my dears?'' Jonathan asks, looking at them with a smile.

Fedra gives him a smile and answers. ''Nothing of concern to you, my King. Just some woman talking.''

Jonathan nods and turns back to Leopold and continues their conversation.

''So, how was he?'' Fedra asks in whisper, making sure that only Regina can hear.

''He was perfect. Everything was wonderful, Fedra. I don't know how to thank you.''

''Just enjoy it, dear.''

A week goes by and the guests are still in the castle, something that keeps Leopold busy almost all day. That way, Regina and Robin find no trouble spending time together, mostly at night.

It's afternoon, Robin just finished his shift and heads to the garden for some fresh air. He didn't really see any light today, he had to take care of affairs inside the castle during most of the day.

As he arrives outside, he approaches Regina's apple tree to have a sit for a while. He always goes there when he wants to have some quiet time. It always calms him and soothes him because it reminds him of her.

He is almost there when he hears Regina's laughter. He smiles and continues walking to the apple tree until he raises his gaze and his smile drops.

Regina is talking and laughing with the young King. It's just two of them. Why they are alone?

Robin takes a few quiet steps closer to them, trying to overhear what they talk about.

Regina now lets out a loud laugh and smiles to the King as he looks at her in the eyes and smiles back.

That can't be right. Why isn't Queen Fedra with them? Why would Regina spend time with him at this time of the day in the garden? King Jonathan talks about royal matters with the King himself, so what kind of conversation could he be having with Regina alone?

Robin gradually feels the adrenaline rising in him.

He understands the reason why Regina can't like Leopold. He is in her father's age and she was forced to marry him. But King Jonathan? He is quite the opposite. He is a young, handsome, rich King!

He can, too, give her everything she wants.

But no, Regina loves Robin, right? She loves him.

Doesn't she?

What if he just went there and punched the King?

_Get yourself together, Robin._

Regina lets out another laugh, and the only thing from their conversation that reaches his ears, is her saying ''my King.''

HER KING?

That's it. He is going there.

_Now._

Just as he is about to start walking towards the apple tree, he notices that the King lifts her hand and places a kiss on her knuckles before saying ''have a great night, my Queen.''

His fists clench tight, causing his knuckles to turn white as he tries to hold himself from going there and breaking the King's pretty face.

He paces quickly back to his room and shuts the door behind him, and he's grateful that it's John's turn to guard Leopold's room tonight because he is in no mood to answer any questions right now.

She won't leave him, right? She loves him. That was just an innocent conversation, right?

For an hour he just stays in his room, walking around, trying to compose himself.

He remembers that he has a bottle of wine inside his room for the special occasions. Carmen had brought it for him.

And this is indeed a special occasion.

He opens his closet, takes a bottle and pours some wine into the mug.

He is about to drink the third mug when he hears a knock on the door.

''Who is this?'' He asks as he takes another sip.

Without answering, Regina gets inside the room. Robin doesn't turn to face her, he just sits on his bed with the mug in his hands.

Regina walks towards the bed with a smile and climbs the bed, wrapping her arms around Robin from behind. Her face is buried in his nape, then she presses a light kiss on his skin.

''Did you finish talking with _your King_?'' Robin says in a cold voice, unwrapping her arms from around him, getting up from the bed.

Regina frowns, her expression shows that she doesn't have a clue about what this is.

''What?''

''Which word did you not get of what I said?'' Robin asks again in that cold tone as he turns around to face her.

''I don't understand...''

''It's okay, you don't have to play dumb with me... I saw you... I understand.''

Regina starts losing her patience and asks in a loud voice. ''Would you mind explaining to me too, cause I don't understand anything?!''

Robin runs a hand through his hair as he takes a deep breath before talking.

''I saw you talking with King Jonathan''

''And?''

''Do you really ask me?'' He says trying to calm himself. ''You were there, talking and laughing, and calling him _your King!''_

Regina looks at him for a moment as the realization now comes to her, that Robin is just jealous. She puts a hand in front of her mouth to cover her smile but she presses her lips together, trying to be serious as Robin stares at her.

''Robin, King Jonathan is married...''

''Oh, so this is the problem?'' He asks with eyes wide open and Regina can't help but let out a laugh and throw herself in his arms. He resists in the beginning, doesn't hug her back, but as soon as Regina starts pressing kisses on his neck, Robin can't resist anymore and locks his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body.

''Please, don't leave me,'' he says with his head buried in the crook of her neck as he squeezes her closer.

Regina pulls him back and cups his face with both hands. ''Robin, of course I won't leave you. I was just being nice to him. I'm friends with his wife.''

Her gaze lock with his but Robin places his hands on her sides and looks down.

''He is rich, handsome, he can give you things I can't...''

''Robin, listen to me,'' he hears her saying as she raises his chin slightly, to make him look into her eyes. ''I don't care how rich he is... I'm in love with you... I love you.''

''I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me,'' he says after a while as he comes to his senses.

''Besides... you are more handsome,'' Regina teases, biting her lip as she looks into his eyes.

Robin smirks and pulls her on him possessively. ''You think?'' He continues her little game.

''Yeah.''

''Good, cause it would be a shame if the King left this castle with a brutal bruise on his face.''

''Shut up,'' Regina laughs before crashing her mouth on his.

They make love that night. They make love slowly, without rushing anything, they kiss every inch of each other's body. Robin has her writhing and moaning underneath him, enjoying the warmth of her body and the sounds that escape her lips.

He pushes inside her inch by inch, feeling blessed that he can kiss, love and cherish this wonderful woman, feeling blessed that he hears his name escaping her lips like a prayer, feeling blessed that she comes while telling him how much she loves him.

They take it slowly, like they know that this is their last time... They enjoy each other like they know that they might not have another chance to touch each other again... Like they know that Leopold is outside the room and hears them...


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay guys ... this is not a happy chapter... Like really NOT a happy chapter! I want to say that the most of this chapter is written by Lupineborn so if you want to blame someone send the message to her :p cause she really wrote all of the scene with Leopold Regina and Robin .! I m gonna do my best to update soon..I promise.**

Assuming that one of his men is having his way with one of the maids, Leopold approaches the door, ready to scold the lazy bastard who takes advantage of his duty time. The moment he places his hand on the door's handle, he pauses as a faint familiar voice catches his ears, coming from inside. As a very disturbing suspicion crosses his mind, he scoffs and lets out a chuckle with a snort, wondering how he could even make such an absurd assumption. As if his grateful, humble, picked up from the lesser classes wife could ever hope of doing any better than her precious King, let alone start cheating on him with the Royal Guard and the knights.

With a self satisfied grin on his face, he opens the door and lays his eyes on the last people he was expecting to see there, and that's the case for the intertwined under the sheets Robin and Regina as well. For a few seconds, both sides remain frozen and silent, examining the other one in shock and disbelief, and time seems to have stopped in the room. It is not long before Leopold snaps out of the shocked state and his expression quickly turns from that of shock and confusion into one of pure anger and hatred.

"REGINA?"

Quickly gathering the sheets around her and trying to compose herself as soon as possible, Regina can't help but feel betrayed by whatever goddamned divine force or luck that plays that trick on her, constantly giving her happiness and then taking it away in the worst way possible. Why did this have to happen? Why now, in her long awaited happiest moments of her life with her true love? And why did they have to get caught by the damn King himself, of all people?  
Meanwhile, Robin protectively shields her with his body, moving in front of her and holding her hand tightly in his own.

"Leopold…" she says in a low, cracking voice as every possible explanation is just going to be in vain. She should just be honest with him. She should tell him that she loves Robin. There's no going back after this. Maybe there was a part in Leopold that could bend his arrogant, possessive character at the concept of true love. It was all she can hope for right now.

However, her slowly building hope is quickly discouraged as Leopold's blood is clearly boiling in fury, turning his already repulsive features into a hellishly flushed face, with every vein clearly showing under his skin, completely replacing any possible charming credits that would be given to his royal behavior with those of an angry peasant with a tomato-like head. At this state, perhaps a stroke would save the day as well.

"What is this? How DARE you betray your King like this! In my own castle! With one of my men! After all I did for you!" He spits those words in a growl, taking a threatening step towards them, causing Regina to tighten her embrace on Robin, as her knight tries to be strong and brave for the both of them.

"Leopold, it's not like –" she tries to explain, but Leopold keeps spitting and yelling.

"You were nothing but a broken mess when I found you, I offered you the chance to be the very Queen of this land! I made you my wife, I made you SOMEONE! You could have given birth to the heir of the throne! You were NOTHING! Is that how you repay me? Like a common whore?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Robin snaps, anger rising quickly in him as he clenches his fists. Regina tries to calm him down, whispering a "let me do the talking" in his ear, and Robin presses his lips tight, chocking the words that were about to follow.

"Dare you tell your King what to do, you worthless fool?" Leopold growls at him, taking another step forward, and Robin reflectively stands up in order to be ready, should the case require him to fight to protect Regina, even with his bare hands.

"Leopold," Regina stands up as well, wrapping the sheet around her and approaching them, but being blocked by Robin's hand at some point, as he is afraid to let her completely exposed to the King, should he decide to make it physical.

"Please, don't take it out on him. It's not his fault. I didn't mean to betray you, it's not like I am ungrateful for all you've given me," she explains as composedly as she can. "Try to understand that I…"

Before she finishes her statement, Leopold violently snaps at her again with a growl.

"What is there to understand? You fucked like a whore with the first playboy that caught your eye! What else is there? Stable boys? Guards? Or is your taste limited to noble classes only?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Robin snaps with anger, attempting to take a step forward but Regina holds him, trying to calm him down. Leopold clenches his fists too, but is seemingly uneager to engage in a fight with the knight, defensively taking a step back. He's gritting his teeth nonetheless, speaking threateningly to Robin.

"Why, you damn, miserable dog, I'll have your head for this!"

"NO!" Regina steps in front of Robin, as he locks his arms around her shoulders protectively. "Don't hurt him, please! It was my fault," she says as tears start gathering in her eyes, "if you need to punish someone so bad, punish me!"

"Regina, no! You are not doing this…" Robin whispers at her, looking deep in her eyes. "It is my fault, your Majesty," he bravely says to the King. "I couldn't stay away from her." Leopold's growling voice hits them again.

"What is that supposed to mean? Why on earth would you try to protect your lover-boy now?" He spouts at Regina.

"Because I love him!"

Leopold was about to answer back but found himself completely unprepared to what he had just heard.

"Is that so?" He says, scoffing.

"Yes, your Majesty," Robin admits with a serious expression on his face as he relaxes his grip on Regina – but still laying his hands on her shoulders – and talks in a much calmer tone than before. "We are in love."

Regina takes a step forward and feels Robin's hands tighten her shoulders. She looks at him and silently mouths the words "it's okay" before she stands in front of Leopold. She tries to compose herself and, gathering her courage, she looks at him in the eyes, hoping that she will be able to reason with the man, and not the King.

"We didn't plan for this to happen. It just happened, Leopold. You know I've been unhappy. I never asked for this marriage of ours, you knew my mother had me accept your proposal. I am not being ungrateful, and I am not acting like a selfish 'whore' trying to have her way with men behind her King's back. Robin is the man I love and he loves me too. That's all I ever wanted," she says as tears finally run down her cheeks, and her voice cracks at the last words.

Leopold is just looking at her with an empty expression, clearly untouched by what she said.

"You are too young and ignorant, Regina. This is not how marriage works. Snow needed a mother and you needed a husband to take care of you, and I provided everything to you. If you were smart enough to know your own good, you would have come to appreciate these things with time." And again, his expression changes into a growing anger, as his tone grows fiercer. "Instead, you chose to betray your King for the sake of your so precious knight in shining armor!"

He fiercely grabs her arm, attempting to pull her away from Robin as he practically spits the words at her, his face flushing red again.

"I will show you how a Queen should treat her King!"

"No!" Regina cries out.

"Leave her alone!" Robin shouts as he rushes between them struggling with the King. Of course, the more muscular, trained and younger man beats Leopold to it, and locks Regina protectively in his arms, pulling her away from the King and blocking the way with his body while taking a few steps back.  
Leopold's expression clearly indicates this is his breaking point and he shouts at them in pure rage while stepping backwards, to the door.

"Enough with you two! I am the King and I shall have no one disrespect me like this! GUARDS!"

It seems that guards had already gathered outside the room, probably alerted by the King's shouts since the whole thing started. In seconds, Robin and Regina are surrounded by a small group of armored men, ready to unsheathe their swords at their King's command. Robin locks Regina in his embrace as she sweeps in fear and desperation.

"Please, Leopold…! You can be a better man! Don't do this," she says in a cracking voice.

"Silence! I shall have my way with you later. Guards, take that man to the dungeons! He shall be executed, first thing in the morning."

"Pardon me, your Majesty, he is a member of the knight order…" One of the guards attempts to speak, but Leopold's growling voice cuts him off violently.

"I AM THE KING AND I WILL HAVE MY WAY! Do as you are told!" He yells cruelly at the terrified guard's face.

"Y-yes, your Majesty!"

"No! Robin!" Regina shouts as she and Robin are struggling with the guards, who eventually separate them.

"Be brave, my love, we'll figure something out! I love you," Robin shouts as he is almost being dragged away from her.

"Oh, she'll be brave enough to witness your execution! AWAY WITH YOU!" Leopold snaps again.

"No! You can't do that!" Regina cries out as she is being held from the guards. She then turns to Leopold, her expression full of desperate anger. "You're a heartless monster!"

"It's a befitting lesson, should anyone dare disrespect the King again! Guards, take her to the tower on the other side of the castle and lock her away! I shall deal with her later," he says and simply turns and walks out of the room, ignoring Regina's cries and pleads.

Regina doesn't protest any further as two guards grab her arms and lead her to the tower. Tears are running down to her cheeks like rivers as in her shock she hasn't fully grasped the turn of events.

Robin is going to die tomorrow...

And she is going to die with him... cause what kind of life is she going to lead now? A fake Queen, prisoner in a tower, not being able to go anywhere and most importantly, without the man she loves.

Why doesn't Leopold execute her too? It would be so much easier and, at least, she would be with Robin... They would be together.

How is she supposed to endure this without him? She can't do this.

He will die because of her. He is a young, kind, brave, loving, handsome man who gave her everything she ever dreamed of and he will die because of her.

Like Daniel.

Everything she loves dearly is taken away from her in the cruelest way. She'd rather die than watch Leopold murdering the love of her life...

What is the meaning of her cruel fate anyway? Why does her life have to be like this? In which way has she wronged the gods, that they have to treat her like this?

A cruel mother who never loved her, a father who was too weak to stand up for his daughter, a fiancé who was murdered by her own mother in her presence, a loveless marriage in which she was forced to...

And now, the cruelest of them all. The man she loves dearly, a person who is everything she has will fade. The blue eyes that make her knees tremble will close in the very next day, never to open again. Because of her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay firstly i have to apologise for the late update... Guys Im really sorry it took so long , I'm working everyday for nine hours and I really didn't have time to write a word...! **

**Anyway many thanks to my friend lupineborn for beta-ing this 3.**

**As always drop me a review or anything if you like the chap. Always happy to read what you think . There are some angst in this and in the next chapters but I promise to fix things!**

Carmen!" John rushes furiously to the kitchen, anxiously looking for Carmen. Getting inside, his eyes quickly scan the room as he shouts again. "Carmen!"

It is not long before he spots her as she paces towards him with an upset expression. "What happened? Why are you shouting like this?"

"The King caught Robin and the Queen together," he bursts breathlessly, "he is going to execute Robin, Carmen, we have to do something!"

Carmen felt her head spinning for a moment and stood there dumbfounded as she places her hands on her temple and gently rubs it, murmuring something like "Lord help us."

John gazes at her with concern as he waits for her to process the bad news, taking a sip from a mug of water which he picked up from the table.

"Are you okay?" he asks after a while, watching her pacing around the kitchen with her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Let me think.  
The King told me to serve dinner to the guards of the night shift…" she murmurs and John is not quite certain if Carmen talks to herself or to him. "He said that none of them is going to leave their post."

"He wants to make sure that Robin won't escape," John points out in a whisper, as he is instantly overtaken by a feeling that a part of him is going to die along with his best friend.

"I told him," he murmurs behind gritted teeth, "I told him that this would cost him his head, but of course, his reckless little head wouldn't think that, at some point, the King would catch them."

"He loves her, John," Carmen states as she approaches him and looks him in the eyes. "We can't control our actions when we are in love. You would have done the same, no matter the cost."

"And what's the point if he dies, Carmen?"

"We will figure something out," she murmurs and walks past him. She grabs a serving tray, on which she had placed a plate of food and some bread earlier.

"Carmen, your grandson is going to die and you are serving food?" He asks irritated.

Carmen smirks and stuffs her hand in the pocket of her old dress, pulling out a small bottle. "I am merely doing my job," she says before pouring some of the liquid on the food. "I am going to serve dinner to the guards down at the dungeons." She raises the tray over her head and starts walking.

John widens his eyes as he realizes what she has in mind, and paces after her.

"Be ready to take the guard's keys, as soon as he falls asleep, and free Robin," she whispers before stepping out of the kitchen.

Some long minutes pass by painfully slow while Carmen is waiting for the guard to finish his meal. She is hidden in the corner, John is on the other corner of the dungeons, and they watch the guard closely.

When he downs the last piece of food, both of them hold their breath as they wait for his eyes to start flutter.

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

And the guard is finally asleep. His face lands on the tray as he starts snoring loudly.

Carmen and John tiptoe towards the sleeping guard for a closer look. Carmen looks at John and carefully removes the tray in order to avoid trouble should anyone start looking into the matter of the drugged guard. She gives John a signaling look, which he nods at instantly, and then she leaves the place with quick and silent steps.

John takes the keys from the guard's belt and starts searching for Robin's cell. Finally, he spots his friend sitting on the dirty floor, with his face buried in his palms.

He quickly approaches to insert the key in the lock. Robin lifts his head at the clinging sound and a gasp escapes his lips as he looks at his friend with eyes wide open.

"What are you doing?" He asks in a whisper.

"I'm letting you go, fool," John murmurs, turning the key as quickly as he can.

Robin waits impatiently as John continues unlocking the locks, and rushes out as soon as the door is open. He gives John a quick hug, thanking him at the same time and asking him about how he managed to get him out.

John explains quickly while they carefully make their way out of the dungeons.

"Where did he lock her?" Robin asks John, pacing farther inside the castle instead of walking out.

"She is at the higher tower of the castle, and guarded by more than six well-armored guards, Robin. You can't go there."

"That's not possible," says Robin firmly. "I'm not leaving her there, John, I have to take her with me," he says stubbornly, still heading deeper in the halls.

John loses his patience and grabs Robin's arm, at the same time blocking his way. "That's enough," he says sternly. "Carmen and I did everything we could to set you free, and all this is going to be in vain cause you are too reckless, Robin."

"You don't understand," Robin murmurs shaking his head. "I can't leave her with him, John. I love her. She is everything to me, I just can't leave her there, alone," Robin explains as his voice gradually cracks.

"You can't take her with you right now, Robin. She is guarded too well, as well as the halls that lead there. We have to make a plan first. I promise I will help you, but for now, you have to leave. You can't help her if you are dead," John explains calmly, trying to reason with his friend. "Carmen and I will keep an eye on her until we think of something that works, but now you have to leave quickly," he says, pushing his friend out.

Robin takes a deep breath in defeat, knowing that his friend is right. "Do you promise to look after her until I come back?" He asks one last time.

John nods and hugs his friend, murmuring "be safe."

"Tell her I will come back for her, and that I love her," Robin says before rushing outside.

Queen Fedra and King Jonathan make preparations to leave the castle. Leopold is trying hard not to let his anger show, and to appear polite and calm to his guests, but Fedra already knows. She has heard his shouts and Regina's cries too.

The royal couple has to leave, but before they do, she has to help Regina. She has to see her. And she is clever enough to do so, without Leopold's permission.

Before anyone has the chance to see her, she carefully finds her way to the highest tower, where Regina is being held in. She wears her stern, regal attitude and approaches the guards.

"With your King's permission, I am here to visit the Queen," she says in a strict and confident manner.

The guards look at each other with a suspicious frown before one of them speaks. "Our orders were to not let anyone see her."

"By all means, you are free to ask him yourself if you want to," she responds sharply, not breaking the eye contact. "However, since I am his guest, I don't think he would like you putting me through all this trouble just because you wouldn't take my word."

The guard thinks silently for a moment. Then, he looks at the other one and he nods, and they both step back, allowing the Queen to walk towards the door. They know that asking Leopold about this right now might cost them their heads, so they unlock the door for Fedra.

Fedra walks through the door as soon as it opens, and closes it quickly behind her.

She finds Regina curled up in a corner with her hands covering her face, crying her eyes out. Fedra's heart breaks at the sight of the young Queen.

"Regina," she says softly as she approaches her.

She lowers herself on the floor right in front of her and takes her hands in her own, as Regina looks up at her, with eyes full of tears.

A sob escapes her lips as she tries to calm herself down. Their eyes lock together for a few seconds and the room is silent before Regina starts sobbing again.

"My Robin… he can't kill my Robin," she manages to say before sobbing again.

Fedra squeezes her hands warmly in order to comfort her as best as she can, though she knows that the only one who can calm Regina right now is locked up in the dungeons.

"I shall do everything I can to help you, Regina… I promise."

"You… cain't…" Regina stammers, trying to breathe. "You can't. I just ache for Robin right now… I have to… we have to do something, please don't let him kill Robin… they can't kill him," she sobs, not being able to control herself anymore.

"You have to listen to me," Fedra says in a calm tone, hooking her finger under Regina's chin, guiding her gaze on herself.

"I and Jonathan had received help from a fairy when we wanted to escape the castle. She has magic, and she is a very dear friend of mine. We are leaving tonight and I'm going to do everything in my power to find her and send her to you. She will help you and Robin. I promise that she will. You just have to keep your hope alive, Regina."

"You don't understand," Regina says in a cracking voice. "Leopold is going to execute him tomorrow. We don't have time, Fedra."

"I honestly don't think his friend, John, is going to let this happen. I'm sure he tries to find a way to save him. I have hope for you two… I know you just have to believe it too."

"You think John will help him?" Regina asks, her voice weak and hoarse from the crying.

"I am certain," Fedra smiles encouragingly. "I have to go now. I managed to come here without letting Leopold know about it. I promise I will help you. Just be strong and have hope, Regina," she says, embracing her friend. Regina holds her tight, knowing that it might be the last time she sees her friend, and wishes her good luck in finding the fairy. Fedra smiles while giving a last glimpse at Regina, who gives her a weak smile, and finally walks towards the door.

Robin is furiously running towards the main entrance of the castle after managing to pass by two of the guards in the corridors, without getting himself caught.

He knows he has to get out of there as soon as he can but his heart can't stop screaming at him to go back and get Regina.

However, his mind knows this is impossible. He is alone, left with his own bare hands to defend himself against Leopold's army.

"Stop!" He hears a stern, male voice shouting at him from behind.

He freezes at that instant as cold sweat covers his forehead and all of his body suddenly feels numb at the thought that it's all over. They caught him, they are going to lock him back in the dungeons, they are going to kill him and he won't ever have the chance to save Regina.

He turns around slowly, with a look of sadness and disappointment on his face, raising his hands in the air, defeated. He looks at the knight in front of him, recognizing his friend, Jackson. The knight looks back at him but makes no attempt to grab him and neutralize him, and that takes Robin by surprise.

"Do you really love her?" Jackson asks in a serious tone while approaching him.

Robin lets his hands fall to his sides as he looks his friend in the eye. "I'll tell you one thing," he breathes before closing in to Jackson, as his eyes are still locked with the knight's.  
"The only thing that concerns me about my execution is that I will die and she won't have anyone to keep her safe. If I die, she will be left alone and she is the only woman I care about," he answers straightly.

"Punch me hard on the face, then run as fast as you can," Jackson says, stepping in his friend's space.

Robin gives him a confused look and before he has the chance to ask, Jackson speaks again.

"I can't lock you back in the dungeons. You are my friend, I believe you but if they figure out that I let you leave, the King will have my head," he explains.

"And you want me to make it look like we were fighting?" Robin asks in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Jackson, I can't just punch you…" Robin starts but gets interrupted.

"You punch me or you go back to the dungeons. Take your pick," Jackson says sternly, leaving Robin no choice. Robin murmurs an apology before punching his friend hard on the face, making sure that will leave a bruise.

Before turning around to leave, he thanks his friend again. Jackson whispers to him to be careful, and Robin starts running again.

Running in the gardens as fast as he can, he hears shouts coming from the castle. He can clearly hear the guards chasing after him, as they yell. "He is running away! GET HIM!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Say it guys...I'm terrible...I know..It's been ages since the last time but I don't have computer so it's difficult for me to write these days. But still I'm here and yeahh I update! Ok the hard part of this story is almost over ...almost. Next chapter will be much much better . ! ;) I want to give huge gredits to my friend Lupineborn who co-write this chapter with me ...If you want to blame someone for the scene ''Regina -Leopold '' you should go ot her haha! Also a huge thank you for her beta skills ! We are both Greek girls so excuse any ****mistakes**

**Here it goes...**

The following days, things are a bit hard for everyone in the castle. After King Leopold learned that Robin got away, guards and knights are working for too many hours every day and night. The King had yelled and screamed, even punished the guards that had dared to fall asleep on their shifts making it easier for the traitor to escape. The castle has been guarded at every entrance, and at every secret pass. The King wants to make sure that Robin of Locksley won't get anywhere near the castle if he is still alive.

Every guard, every knight and every maid in the castle are terrified by the King's temper in these days. They have never seen their King in this state.

He doesn't allow anyone to see the Queen. Even Carmen isn't allowed to bring her some food in person. Every day, she enters the tower, leaves a disc of food to the guards and returns to keep serving the guards and knights at their places.

Regina feels that she is going crazy, she actually feels that she is. She doesn't think she can feel anything more than emptiness now that the love of her life is dead. She is a prisoner. She hasn't seen or talked to anyone, she can't count the days or hours that have passed. She feels that she is locked up in this tower for weeks, months. Every day, or sometimes twice a day, a guard gets inside and passes her a disc of food. It's a different guard for every day, though. Some of them look at her with pity for a moment before they leave, some of them look at her with disdain and some others offer her a sad smile every time.

The guard that brings her food this time is one of the latter.

He gets inside with quiet steps and leaves the disc of food beside her bed.

Regina doesn't even turn to look at him until she hears his voice.

''You haven't eaten anything for over three days,'' he says, softly placing the disc closer to the bed.

So it's only three days? It seems so much more to her.

''You'll collapse if you don't eat at least one bite,'' he says again when she doesn't answer.

''Why do you care?'' she asks with a cracked voice, turning her gaze away from him.

''Cause he would care.''

Her gaze instantly locks with his as she hears him. She is about to open her mouth and speak when the guard speaks again.

''We were friends years ago and if he was here, he wouldn't stand it, that you aren't taking care of yourself.''

Tears are running down on her cheeks at the thought of him, at the thought of her Robin. ''Doesn't matter anymore,'' she whispers, lowering her gaze again. ''Nothing matters when he is dead,'' she sobs.

The only thing that breaks the silence is Regina's quiet sobs echoing in the room.

''I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Robin escaped that night.''

Regina jumps from the bed as hope rises inside her, as her eyes widen in surprise.

''What?'' she snaps.

''You didn't hear it from me,'' he says and offers her a last smile. ''Now eat something,'' are his lasts words before he locks the door behind him.

''He is alive,'' she whispers to herself, smiling weakly. Tears of relief are running down to her cheeks and she can hardly find the strength to wipe them away. The guard is right, she has to eat something, she has to be strong if he is alive. She can survive knowing that he is breathing somewhere out there, even if he can't be by her side.

Queen Fedra alerts every guard and every knight to make the trip back to their kingdom as fast as possible. She barely lets them have a few hours of sleep at night before she orders her best knight to announce that everyone has to be ready to continue their trip.

Regina can't tell if it has been days or hours since that guard told her about Robin's escape. Her lips curl into a slight smile as she has the slightest hope that the love of her life is still alive. She is lying on the bed as her mind drifts away in thoughts of her seeing his handsome face again, of being able to see those beautiful blue orbs in his eyes. Leopold might have tried his best to put an end to their love but his sick intentions met a dead end. The hours feel like years in that fancy prison but at least, she will be able to see her love again sometime. And that hope can get her through all of it.

She is still lost in her thoughts when the silence is interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the door. She is so busy daydreaming that she doesn't even bother facing the other way, to see who gets inside.

"You are resting I see."

The voice that she hates deeply steals her attention in an instant and her expression changes from that of pure affection to one of bitterness and disgust. She slightly flinches at the hearing of his voice and turns around to face Leopold, as he approaches her with slow and heavy steps. She glares at him as she gets up from the bed, taking a few steps back while she tries to maintain their distance and be as far as possible from the man who tried to take away the love of her life in the worst way possible.

"What do you want?" She almost snaps with a cold and bitter voice, trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh? That's a bit rude manner to talk to your husband and King, don't you think?" Leopold asks with irony, but the anger is obvious in his voice.

"Well, it is rather rude to lock your wife - the Queen - away like a prisoner, don't you think?" She snaps harder, giving him a hateful glimpse. His face shows clear anger now, as it bears that unpleasantly familiar redness and spiteful expression.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I caught you and your lover boy fucking in my own castle!" He yells furiously, taking a step towards her, almost stomping his foot. Then, he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, lips pressed together and eyes closed, as his features seem to gradually return to normal. He speaks again in a lower voice.

"You must be grateful that I didn't execute you too. I am giving you a second chance, Regina, and if you are smart, you shall take it for your own good."

"I don't want anything from you," she says in a stern tone, as her own face features show a building anger, and she turns her back to him, trying to maintain her composure. To her distress, Leopold's ironic laughter fills annoyingly the room, making it even harder. Mocking her, trying to belittle every attempt of hers to defend herself or to keep him away, that was classic Leopold.

"If that were true, you wouldn't find yourself in my castle to cheat on me in the first place," he starts saying in a low tone while slowly walking towards Regina. "Isn't that right, my dear wife?" His voice grows rougher and he grits his teeth in an ironic smile as his hand practically grabs her face by the jaw, and forces her to look at him.

"Don't touch me!" She snaps at him, struggling her way out of his reach and pushing him away, just enough to keep a distance from him again. "I never wanted any of this from you!"

"When will you stop acting like a child, Regina?" He snaps at her furiously, as his voice fills the room again. "Are we going through this again? If you know what's best for you, defy me no more! You're no longer that petty, immature girl, wasting away your days on a horse's back, courting stable boys! YOU ARE A QUEEN! Start acting like one!" He practically spat those words at her.

She can't hold that throbbing rage in her anymore. How dares that arrogant, manipulative, honourless, ugly old man talk to her like this?

"You are just like my mother! You never understood what it means to really be at someone's side! I wanted NOTHING of this, yet I managed just fine for all this time!" As she yells these words, she approaches him, her voice gradually becoming harsher, as tears form in her eyes. "You treated me as if I am your property, both of you! You claim to know what's best for me but you never even asked me ONCE about how I feel about all this!"

The veins in Leopold's face and neck are clear as hell, as a red rage already spreads on his features, making him seem like he is ready to explode. He stands right in front of her and retaliates, furiously yelling at her.

"You said yes!"

"MY MOTHER SAID IT FOR ME!" She snaps in full rage, as her growling voice of anger built for years hit the walls.

For a moment, they face each other exchanging threatening expressions, breathing hard, clenching fists, and the pausing silence after the growling argument feels deafening.

In those long seconds, Leopold just stands frozen, piercing her with shocked and furious eyes, contemplating about the fact that his wife has gone that far at defying him, denying accepting her place and the whole situation.

Regina's mind races to a thousand different scenarios of where that conflict might lead this time, but she isn't afraid to face him now. He can't hurt her anymore. Robin is out there, and she knows Leopold won't touch her now, if he really wanted to hurt her, he would have done it before he kept her locked in this awful place. Aside all that, her hands tremble, her voice is hoarse, but something in all that makes her feel justified. She just crossed swords with him like never before.

Leopold scoffs at first, then gradually breaks in an ugly nervous laughter, facing away from her. Regina never takes her eyes off of him and just watches him with a firm expression, waiting for his next move. Leopold mumbles some things about how he can't believe this, and about how he has never seen such ungratefulness, arrogance and immaturity in his life.

Finally he turns to her again and speaks.

"Your mother is the reason you will never need anything you can't have. She knew what was best for her family, and she made sure you would be secure. She is a bright woman, Regina. She knows how the world runs. Not on silly, childish dreams and flowers and rainbows, but on power and wealth." He stands a breath away from her, towering over her with his imposing, cold look. "Such a shame you deny following her example. You would have been an excellent Queen."

"And a very poor mother for your oh-so-lovely daughter," she replies in a low but firm tone, her eyes piercing his, like another bitter blow.

He scoffs again.

"You want affection, is that what you want? You think that poor excuse of a man - or any man - is going to love you better than I?" He raises his voice, maintaining his composure this time.

"He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, Leopold," she speaks lowly, as her voice cracks a little, "but look where you have brought me. If you loved me half as deeply as he does, we might never reach this place."

"Don't you DARE comparing me to that pest!" He momentarily snaps, then takes a deep breath again and a step back before continuing. "I am not a cold man, Regina. I love my daughter, you have seen it."

"But you never loved me, and I never loved you, Leopold. What we live is a lie," she responded as new tears attempt to form in her eyes and she tries hard to hold them back. She takes a deep breath and speaks bitterly. "You will see that too."

Leopold contemplates again. This has gone much farther than he thought. The damage is much greater than it seemed. She has been ungrateful to him, she cheated on him with one of his knights, in his own castle. He's been merciful enough to let her live but she still talks back, she still disrespects him in all ways possible. These thoughts light a new fire in his already upset mind and he takes a deep breath. Regina is still young and needs to be taught a lesson about what such actions against him may bring. That knight's company has affected her in dangerous ways, she had never talked to him like that before. He needs to break her. He needs to take away the strength that fuels her audacity.

"Well, it is a good thing that pathetic scum is no longer going to be a problem, whisking you away from any reason and order, which you ought to follow as a Queen," he says in a confident tone, his lips breaking to that ill intended smirk.

"Robin is safe now," Regina responds, looking in his eyes with hints of relief.

"I'm afraid that's not the case, my Queen," he responds as his lips now fully form one of his disgusting evil smiles, as they do every time he is about to prove once again just how cruel he is.

Regina's blood freezes in her veins, as does her expression. "What are you talking about? He escaped!"

"Well," he talks in a normal tone, slowly walking on the other side of the room, "with that presumptuous attitude of yours, I missed informing you why I came here in the first place. You see, I had my men scourge the land and, not two hours ago, I took care of that filthy pest myself," he says, overflowing with pride as he sees Regina's composure crumbling down while her face shows clear denial.

"No! You are lying! We were just talking about him and you said nothing! You're making things up," her voice cracks more and more as new tears eagerly form in her eyes and she grits her teeth, trying to remain strong.

"I am many things, Regina, but I am not a liar. But of course, you would assume that for your King, you ungrateful child," he says as his tone grows louder and more fierce. "Some lessons in life have to be taught the hard way, Regina, and I will not have my wife humiliate me like this again!" He yells at her. "You will never see him again!"

Regina completely breaks, a bitter anger completely takes over her and she rushes towards Leopold, yelling and crying, weekly trying to hurt him as he catches both of her arms.

"You filthy monster! You filthy, heartless, awful monster, what did you do to him? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He grits his teeth, his face red because of the struggle and the anger that flows in him, as he holds fiercely Regina's arms, while she struggles to hit him but never manages to.

"I gave that betraying dog the death that he deserved, like the miserable fool he was!" He laughs ironically. "That petty excuse of a knight cried like a girl and pleaded for his life in the most pathetic way, oh you had to be there!"

"YOU ARE THE MISERABLE DOG, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A KING!" She screams at his face, managing a kick at his side. The pain causes him to flinch and weaken for a second, but new rage explodes in him and he shoves her away, causing her to fall on the bed.

She buries her face in the mattress, tightly clenching the sheets and smothering her cries as best as she can, though the pain - the emotional rather than the physical - is unbearable and she can only do so much. She rises from the mattress, fists still clenching the sheets, and she cries Robin's name out loud, releasing rivers of hot tears on her cheeks. Between her sobs, she mumbles things about her love for him, how she never got to tell him that he was the best thing that ever happened to her, how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Leopold just stands there, panting hard because of the exertion, watching her as he tries to build his composure again. He fixes his clothes and clears his voice before speaking.

"That's what happens when someone disrespects their King, Regina."

"You cruel, heartless old man," Regina mumbles between sobs, "you are the one who deserves to die...! You and people like my mother, taking away from me everything I ever loved, you deserve to die!" She takes a deep breath and snaps at him between sobs. "You'd wish you were half the man he was, but you will never be! And you will never be loved, Leopold, for only I know who you really are! AND I HATE YOU!"

"Shut your mouth, Regina!" He snaps at her, but she returns to her sobbing and cries in the mattress, her only response being repeating mumbles of "I hate you..."

Leopold quietly heads to the door and opens it. Before leaving, he gives a bitter glance at her, who doesn't even bother facing him for a last time.

**Trust me guys ! And please leave your comments it's huge motive to know that there are still people who read this ...Please! Also ''Next case Regina Mills'' is the next update ;) for the ones who read this story too.**


	26. Chapter 26

Μany thanks to Lupineborn for her beta! I promise the next chapter will come sooner that this. It's already half written . Please leave me your thoughts.

Robin had run as fast as his legs could carry him. He mentally thanked himself for spending time every day for exercising, building a very healthy muscular body that had the stamina that someone needs for running fast for hours.

The only thing he was doing was running and running faster, passing by trees in order to go by untraced, or at least to confuse the guards who had been running after him.

After what seemed like hours, he got far enough from the castle and he stopped for a moment in order to catch his breath and get some rest. He was safe. He knew that they had lost him for sure, and if they got too close to him he would hear their footsteps so he was calm enough to sit behind a tree and drink some water.

His thoughts though, they had a face, a beautiful young face. And they had eyes too, two brown orbs that made his breath hitch every time he looked at them, and a pair of marvelous red, soft lips that he would be happy just to touch them with his thumbs for his whole life. His thoughts had a name.

Regina.

His love, his life, everything he had ever dreamed of was this woman, who had been taken away from him in the cruelest way. He misses her so damn much, he only wants to hold her close, to assure her that everything is going to be okay, that he is by her side no matter what, that he loves her more that life itself. He wants to hold her tight in his arms, to calm her fears, to kiss the tears – that, he is sure, are running down her cheeks, since that bastard whom they called their King, separated them in the most awful way. He wants to breathe her scent and feel her against him and keep her safe forever, keep her happy forever.

If that bastard lays a finger on her, Robin will kill him. He doesn't give a damn if Leopold is a King, he will end his life in front of everyone if he dares to touch Regina, if he dares to hurt her more than he already has.

Anger rises in him, his blood is pumping like waves in his veins, his fists are clenched together and finally he makes the decision. He is going back to the castle. He is going back to take Regina out of there, he knows that she thinks he is dead and it's killing him.

Fedra makes the trip back to her kingdom much earlier than expected. The minute she arrives at her castle, she rushes inside and heads to her bedchambers where she keeps the one thing that can summon Tinker Bell.

Taking in her hands the small green jewel that Tinker Bell had given to her, she whispers her name three times and a few seconds later, Tinker Bell is in front of her.

''Oh, Tink,'' Fedra smiles relieved, ''I'm so glad you came.''

''Of course I did,'' Tinker Bell replies happily. ''I told you I will always be there if you need me.''

The two friends give each other a tight hug, enjoying their meeting after all these years, until Fedra takes a step back and takes a serious but pleading gaze.

''I need your help, Tink.''

''Anything,'' the fairy replies seriously.

''I want you to help Queen Regina to escape her tower…''

Regina is sick. She does nothing more than staying in bed all day, vomiting every morning, she doesn't eat anything for the next few days and cries herself to sleep at night. The same routine every day.

The guards inform the King about Regina's condition and he even lets Carmen to visit her and check her health.

Carmen had grown to be everyone's nurse in the Castle, so they don't even need to bring healers unless the condition is too severe.

When a Knight informs Carmen that she is allowed to check the Queen, the old woman runs as fast as her legs can take her in the tower, where Regina is being held.

She gets inside and what she sees makes a single tear run down her cheek.

Regina is curled on the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees, her eyes are closed shut and her mouth is half open. She can tell that Regina is having a not-so-pleasant dream, as her eyelids flutter every single second. Her forehead and cheeks are glistening with sweat and she is pale as a ghost.

Carmen takes a few steps closer and touches Regina's forehead. The old woman flinches as she realizes how cold Regina is. She caresses her arms up and down, trying to wake her as smooth as she can, but Regina just murmurs Robin's name weakly and remains in the same condition.

''Regina?''

Nothing.

''Regina dear, I need you to wake up,'' she tries once again but Regina just stirs, murmuring Robin's name one more time and remains asleep.

Robin came back to the Castle the day that he escaped, and looked for every exterior entrance and every hidden corner where he could sneak inside without being caught.

He does the same thing for days. He has camped a few miles away from the castle, and he has been very careful at every sound of footsteps or horses that could be heard around. He has managed to go back to the castle, during the night time.

He is about to start walking to the castle again. He is waiting impatiently for the darkness of the night, as there is much less visibility, when he hears a soft female voice.

''I wouldn't recommend you to go there tonight.''

He turns around immediately, pissed off at himself because he didn't hear the footsteps, being too distracted in his thoughts to get Regina back as soon as possible. He is about to grab the bow and arrows which he stole from a villager a few days ago, when he looks at the front and sees nothing.

''Look up.''

He hears the same voice again and this time, he sees a tiny figure with wings hovering over him, with a smile on her face.

''Who are you?'' He asks suspiciously, preparing himself for anything that could surprise him right now.

''I'm here to help you,'' the green fairy says, approaching him.'' My name is Tinker Bell. Queen Fedra told me everything about you and Queen Regina. She sent me here to help you get her out of there,'' she continues smiling.

''And how can I trust you?'' He asks coldly, tilting his head up in order to check the green fairy carefully.

''You just have to trust me, Robin,'' Tinker Bell says sympathetically with a soft voice. ''I'm a fairy. This is what I do. I help people, especially the ones who love truly and deeply each other.''

Robin frowns. He is about to ask how she knows that he loves truly and deeply Regina but the fairy gets there first and answers his unvoiced question.

''I'm watching you since yesterday. You keep going to the castle every night, you are searching every entrance without thinking the danger that you put yourself into every time you go there. What if someone sees you? If they caught you anywhere near this place, Robin, believe me, it would be the last thing you did. These things are only befitting to a person who loves truly and deeply,'' she finishes, smiling softly.

Robin listens to her carefully but he doesn't find himself regretting a second going back there every night. He can't just hide forever and leave Regina in this hell. He can't live like this.

''I can't leave her there. I have to go back, I have to find a way to get her out,'' he says stubbornly.

''That's what I'm here for. We will make a plan and we will get her out together.''

The moment Tinker Bell's feet touch the ground, she becomes a normal seized woman and Robin takes a step back, looking at her with wide eyes and his mouth half open.

''Come on,'' she says, sitting back on a log.'' Close your mouth and come over here, we have to get your love out of there.''

Robin nods, he gives her a thankful smile and sits beside her.

''Do you have someone in the castle on your side?''

''Yes. My best friend John, he is a Knight… and my godmother, she is a cook,'' he explains shortly, ''they both knew about my relationship with Regina.''

Tinker Bell nods. ''Good then. We will need their help...''

After more than a couple of hours of planning Regina's escape, Robin ends up feeling more impatient that he has ever felt in his life.

He has a good feeling about this plan.

It's not going to be easy, he is very well aware of that, but he will do everything in his power to take Regina out of there.

He has to thank Queen Fedra if he ever sees her again, for sending Tinker Bell to help him.

The first part of the plan is on Tinker Bell. The green fairy has to enter the castle and find Carmen.

According to the description that Robin gave her, it won't be difficult for Tinker Bell to find her.

At least these are his thoughts when Tinker Bell leaves him alone and flies to the castle.

''The sooner we start this plan, the better,'' she had said and he couldn't agree more.

She has to find Carmen and inform her about what they are all going to do.

Tinker Bell flies carefully above the big entrance of the castle, checking for the right moment to sneak inside. Robin told her where she can find Carmen. She has to sneak inside, turn to her left and go down the stairs to find Carmen's bedroom.

Tinker Bell manages to sneak inside as the guards change their shifts. They are too busy discussing about the sick queen and, thanks to the fairy's good luck, no one saw her sneaking in.

_SICK?_

They have to get Regina out of there tonight.

She heads downstairs when she hears voices echoing from the end of the corridor. She stops her footing and almost stops her breathing, trying desperately to hear the conversation that takes place.

She has to go closer. She checks behind her for a second. She sees no one so she takes a few steps forward.

Now she can hear clearly.

''What do you mean she doesn't wake up?'' She hears a whisper in a man's voice.

''I mean what I said, John,'' a female voice answers in a whisper too.

_JOHN?_

God, this must be Robin's best friend.

''Carmen, we have to convince Leopold to let us take her to her room and call a healer. Regina hasn't responded to anyone for days…'' The male says with concern.

'' Do you think I don't know that?'' the woman answers in the same tone.

Oh right. She has to go there now. She is pretty sure that these are the people she is looking for.

When she is about to take a few steps forward, the man turns around and looks at her with wide eyes, taking a few steps back.

''Who are you?'' He asks shortly.

''Shhhhh,'' Tinker Bell hushes instantly. ''I've been trying to be quiet for too long!''

Both Carmen and John frown and take a few steps forward.

''I'm Tinker Bell,'' the young fairy says with warm voice. ''I'm a fairy and I'm here to help. I talked to Robin and we made a plan about getting Regina out of here, but we won't be able to do that without your help.''

''Did you meet Robin?'' Carmen and John ask with one voice.

''This is no time for questions. Yes I met him and he is okay. He is not far away from here and I have to tell you about the plan.'' She says quickly, looking around all the time to make sure that no one else is walking around. ''We don't have much time.''

''Okay, what do we have to do?'' Carmen asks first.

''Is this a safe place for us to talk?'' Tinker Bell asks alarmed.

''Absolutely. No one comes here at such an hour. The maids are preparing dinner and I'm supposed to start cooking for everyone, so be quick before someone notices I'm not in the kitchen.''

''You have to put the guards of the tower to sleep. Robin told me about this thing you poured in the food and helped him get out when they locked him,'' Tinker Bell says simply. ''And we need John to guard the rear entrance. The one that is hidden. Robin informed me about this one. He will sneak inside there, and he will head straight to the tower. If you put the guards to sleep, he will steal the keys and get inside. He takes Regina, and leaves through the same entrance. That's why we need John back there. Can you do that?'' She asks, looking at John before taking a deep breath.

''Jackson is guarding the rear entrance tonight, I think I can arrange to be there too,'' John says with a nod. Before Tinker Bell has the chance to ask anything about him, John tells her that Jackson knows and he let Robin escape that night.

''And what if someone sees Robin?'' Carmen asks, pointing out what they are missing.

Tinker Bell smirks before taking a few steps closer to them. ''Why, do you think I am a fairy with no magic?'' She jokes for a second.

''I'll give Robin a magic necklace. With that, he will be able to take the form of a guard he wants to at this point. No one will ever know he is Robin, so if someone sees him, they won't recognize him.

Both Carmen and John nod, breathing relieved.

''Back to work now,'' Carmen says after a few seconds. ''I have to help many people sleep,'' she smirks to both John and Tinker Bell before walking to the kitchen.

''I'll see you all at the rear entrance,'' Tinker Bell says encouragingly, and leaves quietly and carefully.

Tinker Bell flies back to Robin within minutes. She finds him walking around nervously with his hands covering his head.

''You make so much noise,'' she comments when she gets closer. ''I could hear your footsteps from far enough.''

Robin looks up instantly. ''How did it go?'' He asks breathlessly.

''Relax, everything is working. We have to start walking to the castle in a while.''

She considers telling him about what she heard back in the castle about Regina being sick, but she forgot to ask about what Regina is sick of. So she decides to keep it to herself for now until she knows what exactly is going on.

God, he will be with Regina in a few hours. He can't believe that. He will be able to hold her close and keep her safe. They run away from this hell. They will start a life together, the life that they were both dreaming of for a long time. Just them and their love. He knows it will be hard, with so many people chasing after them but he knows they will manage to stay safe, and if they are together, they can overcome everything. He just wants her to be okay. For his good luck, Leopold had better not laid a finger on her, cause if Robin learns that he did, he will kill that son of a bitch in seconds. Even if it means he will be hunted for the rest of his life.

''It's time to get going,'' Tinker Bell interrupts his thoughts.

He takes a deep breath. ''Okay, let's get Regina out of there,'' he says with a clear voice before starting pacing to the castle, praying to the Gods to allow this plan to work.


	27. Chapter 27

**My friend Lupineborn thank you for your beta -as awlays . Reviews are better than ice cream so if you like it please let me know what you think ..Im having a hard time these days and your reviews will make me smile ... they always do...**

Robin and Tinker Bell reach the castle's rear entrance almost an hour later. They find that John and Jackson are already waiting for them. Robin starts explaining to Jackson about the situation. To his great surprise, Jackson reacts much better than expected and confirms that Robin did well to follow his heart, and the most important matter right now is to help Regina get out of there.

"I don't know if she can handle one more day up there, mate," Jackson says after a few minutes of silence.

Robin's features instantly show distress when he asks: "What do you mean?" His voice full of concern.

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Robin raises his voice and asks more firmly.

Jackson realizes that Robin knows nothing about the matter in question, and after a few seconds of silent thinking, he decides it is for the best that Robin knows everything.

"The Queen is sick, mate," he says with sadness in his tone, and Robin's world falls apart the moment Jackson's words escape his lips.

Watching Robin trying to process the news, Jackson decides to explain more analytically. As he is about to open his mouth, John appears in a short distance, pacing quickly towards the two men as his eyes wander around the place to make sure that no one is watching them.

"Okay, man, everything is set. Carmen just fed the guards. They shall fall asleep in a few minutes. She will let us know."

Robin listens to him, but he can't help but ask: "Why didn't you tell me Regina is sick!?"

John hushes him, quickly placing his palm upon Robin's mouth. "Are you insane? You will ruin everything if you keep talking that loud!"

Robin murmurs a quiet apology and waits for John's answer while staring at him impatiently.

"She will be alright when you take her out of here. There's nothing physically wrong with her, Carmen got to check on her. She is actually devastated. Leopold told her you are dead, that the guards found you and killed you after your escape. Stop worrying for this right now, and prepare yourself. You have to go there in a few minutes."

Robin nods while taking a deep breath, silently agreeing with his best friend, just before he curses the bastard whom they had to call their King.

"Where is the fairy?" John asks while looking around with curiosity.

"She is flying around the castle to make sure no one will come here until we leave."

"I see. Seems the right thing to do."

"They are asleep," Carmen's voice interrupts them as she hurryingly walks towards them.

Robin slightly jumps up and takes a deep breath. "I'm going," he says in a whisper, glancing around.

"I'm coming with you. I will wait for you downstairs to make sure no one follows," John says with an encouraging tone while he pats Robin on the shoulder. "Good luck, my friend."

Robin nods and thanks John before putting on the magical necklace that Tink gave him. He pictures a random guard in his mind and runs up the stairs. Tinker Bell told him that he would feel nothing different, but he would be unrecognizable to the others around him. It has to work, he thinks.

Once he stands outside the door of the tower, he quickly steals the keys from the sleeping guard, and unlocks the heavy door.

He takes a deep breath and a thousand thoughts race in his mind.

God, how many times he had dreamed about this moment. He can't even count.

He steps inside and scans the place. A small room with a small bed and a table near it.

He spots Regina right away, and he immediately feels the urge to shout, he wants to cry and take her in his arms. She is curled into a ball on the edge of the bed, she has lost so much weight and she is pale. How could that bastard do this to her?

"Regina," he breathes in a whisper as she opens her eyes and looks straight at him. He approaches the bed slowly and sees her turn her gaze back to the bed.

"Go away," she whispers in a hoarse voice.

This is not happening, he thinks.

He frowns, running his fingers through his hair, trying to process what's happening.

His eyes widen as realization hits him. Of course. He forgot to take off the necklace. Regina sees a guard, not him.

He quickly takes it off as he sees her closing her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's me," he says softly, getting on his knees in front of her.

She opens her eyes widely the second she hears his voice.

"It's me, darling. Robin," he says with a soft smile, trying to hold back his tears.

Regina doesn't move, she just stares at him. "I know this is just a dream," she says weakly. "I'll wake up and you won't be here. I don't want to wake up."

Her voice cracks, and it breaks him to see her like this. He has to do something.

He raises his hands and touches her face, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, drawing a gasp from her. Regina closes her eyes, and tears are slowly running down her cheeks.

"Don't wake me up. Please," she cries in a whisper.

"Sweetheart, it's me. You are awake," he says again in a more certain tone.

He leans closer, resting his temple on her cheek and he gasps at the contact. After all this time, it feels like he can breathe again.

"You are dead, Robin. I'm dreaming of you like I do every night."

Oh, he had enough of this. He gets up and hooks one hand under her knees, and his other one on her back, and picks her up. Regina gasps at the sudden move and stares at him with mouth wide open.

He makes her stand up, wrapping one arm around her waist to support her, pulling her against his body, and hugs her tight. Regina is paralyzed as he holds her.

He leads one hand to her face and caresses her cheek, guiding her gaze on him.

"Regina, it's me and you are awake. They never caught me. They lied to you. Look at me. I'm here, sweetheart. I came to take you out of here."

Realization hits her hard as she looks at him and listens to his words. Her hands travel up to his shoulders and she squeezes him hard, just to make sure that she is not dreaming this time.

"Robin?"

Robin smiles and squeezes her tight, resting his forehead on hers.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me."

His thumbs make soft circles on her cheekbones as he breathes her scent in.

"You are alive," Regina cries, this time with a smile, as her hands run up and down his arms, digging her nails in his flesh. Then, she raises her hand and touches his face softly, caressing his cheeks, then the back of his head, while she laughs and cries at the same time.

Robin lets her explore him, simply enjoying their contact after all this time.

"But how –"

Before she has the chance to continue, Robin crashes his lips on hers, gasping at the sensation of her lips pressed against his own. Time seems to freeze right in that second, while he feels her against him, having her alive and safe in his arms. He sucks her upper lip between his lips. Her hand travels up to his nape, as she licks his lips, asking for entrance into his mouth, which he is more than happy to allow. His lips separate and he tilts his head, deepening the kiss even more.

Regina moans in his mouth as he kisses her more passionately, tongues rubbing together, and he grunts at the sweet taste of her mouth. He can't help but run his fingers through her hair, while he holds her head more tightly against his own, feeling her nails digging in his skin at his nape. Her skin is still so soft, it feels so perfect under his fingertips.

The need for air makes them break the kiss, but they don't back away from each other a single inch. Her nose brushes against his own as they try to control their breathing.

"I love you so much," she says, squeezing him tight.

"God, you have no idea how much I love you."

He is so lost in her eyes, in her taste, so perfectly overwhelmed about the fact that he has her in her arms again, that he almost forgets they have to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I've missed you so much. I have dreamed of this moment so many times before," he hears her saying in a cracked voice. "I look at you and I can't believe you are alive, here. After all these days of thinking you are dead, I was dead inside. I couldn't keep on living like this. I feel I can finally breathe again," she continues, with her head snuggling on the crook of his neck.

"Shhh, my love," he hushes her gently, bringing his lips to hers just for a peck, before trailing higher and kissing her temple. "I'm here now. It's all over. We just have to get out of here. I will explain everything."

"But, Robin, how are we going to –"

"John and Carmen are waiting for us at the rear entrance of the castle. We have to hurry," he says, gathering all the strength he has to back away from her, standing one step away and just holding her hand.

"Once we get outside, you just hold my hand and don't stop running, okay?"

Regina nods intensely as her mind is still processing everything that has just happened. She just looks him in the eyes and feels like she can do anything now, she feels alive and stronger.

She squeezes his hands, and when Robin opens the door, they both run down the stairs without looking back.

He feels her squeeze his hand tight as they run down the stairs, and he squeezes hers back, reassuring her that he is really there, that he came for her to rescue her, to keep her safe.

Robin gives her an encouraging look and takes one step forward, looking down the corridor. Regina stays back, her expression full of concern, as she barely breathes until Robin looks back at her and nods, indicating everything is clear to head outside.

They run and run for longer until they are almost ten steps away from the rear entrance, when they suddenly look back in horror as they realize that some guards are comingfor them, yelling that "the traitor is here and he is taking the Queen away."

Regina looks at the guards and then back at Robin with terror in her eyes. Robin seems thoughtful for a second, then yells at her to run, pushing her towards the door as she grabs his arm to stop him.

"No! I'm not leaving without you," she cries out desperately as he stares right in her eyes.

Robin takes a sharp breath and grabs her face, forcing her to look at him instead of the incoming guards.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. Run outside, John and Carmen are waiting. I will be right with you in a while. There's no time, you have to run. I will be fine, trust me. Run!" He finishes, as he pushes her towards the door at the last word.

Regina understands that they don't have time for arguing, so she does exactly what he said and runs outside, no matter how desperately her heart screams at her to stay back with him.

Just before she steps outside, she looks back one last time, and she sees Robin fighting with the two guards. He has taken one guard down, as the latter is lying unconscious on the floor, but right now he has to deal with two of them. She can't just stand there and wait for him to die, she can't bear the idea of losing him again, cause the first time it almost killed her. So, she runs back as fast as she can, to his aid.

She has no clue about what to do, she only knows that she won't let anyone hurt him, she won't let them kill him, if that means she has to kill them.

She will do so gladly, should they try to harm one hair of Robin.

Robin fights back with bare hands. He is fighting one guard now, as the other one is getting up with all the strength he can gather. Robin punches the one in front of him in the face, then in his belly. The guard seems to lose his focus and stumbles, trying to support himself on the wall. Regina pauses but she can see that the other guard has gotten up and grabbed his sword.

Regina sees him running towards Robin's back.

She screams his name so loud that her voice is heard throughout the castle.

The last thing she remembers is a white light filling her vision, before passing out.


	28. Chapter 28

**So , I really dont know what to say. I still can't get over it. I just can't. It's wrong and unfair . Regina being always the one who ends up alone . To all outlaw queen shippers , stay strong , DON'T WATCH THE FINALE ON YOUR TV, LETS DROP THEIR RATINGS JUST TO HURT THEM JUST like THEY BROKE US. With that awfull storyline and the unforgiven death. I cried myself to sleep last night , Im sure like many of you. This ship and show was a part of us for years and it's very very difficult to deal with a sudden and unfair death like this one. It's just pisses me off because they always destroy Regina. Personally Im not watching again this show...after this Im really done cause all this time I was watching only for Outlaw Queen. But I'm here and I will be continue writing anything you ask , and because many people ask I will update on Heal her love her ,( I had to start writting this story now , and not back then I think, it could be easier to copy with this. just a thought) and I will update on Next case to. Don't worry guys I know it's been ages but I haven't forgotten my fics. **

**Thank you all for reading and I know that this idiotic storyline hurt us all. Stay together guys and read happy happy fics. **

**I want to say that I wrote this before I saw the episode so yeah... here it goes ., Lupineborn babe thanks for the quick beta you are the best. I will make you a cappuccino toffee Latte tomorrow ;)**

**Feedback will make me smile , if you like it. Please take a moment to comment your thoughts. And Im not like Adam and Eddy I REALLY CARE about what you think.**

**SweetieR DEAR GIVE ME A WORD IF YOU ARE HERE. IM WORRIED.**

The moment she understands she is awake, she feels two strong arms holding her tight.

Her head aches and her eyes don't help at all when she tries to open them. She feels her eyelids heavy and she is ready to shut them and go back to slumber when Robin unwraps his arms from around her, and touches her temple.

She hasn't opened her eyes yet but she knows it's him. It feels like him, smells like him, the complete warmth and safety she could ever feel which is only apparent when he holds her. She is feeling that right now, so it's definitely Robin who's holding her close.

She could just stop thinking and go back to sleep, she knows it's okay.

_It's her and Robin now. They are running out when she hears screams, as they grow closer to them, there are sounds of sword fight. Then, there are guards who charge towards Robin while he fights back with bare hands, and there is she who wants to run, who tries to scream. She opens her mouth and yells, screaming as loud as she can in order to warn him that there is someone who charges at him from behind, with a sword ready to run him through. Though, her voice can't be heard, she can't warn him and she isn't fast enough, she yells and tries again, desperately trying to move her legs faster. She forces her voice to escape her throat, and screams at him to run. He is going to be killed, the guard is going to stab him in the back and this time it will be real, this time there is no going back. It's not one of Leopold's lies to make her miserable or to make her forget about Robin. This time it will be real, it will happen right in her presence, Robin will die right there._

_And there goes the guard, he is one step closer to tear apart every chance of happiness she might have in her life now, he's ready to kill her second chance, to take away the last reason she has to smile for. And here she is, her legs are stuck to the ground. She tries to scream but she can't. Then, the only thing she can see is a light._

_A bright, white light._

"Regina, wake up," Robin tries to wake her up for the third time tonight.

He jolts her, calls her name aloud but she can only shout his name back, and she cries in her sleep. He really starts to worry about this as she is asleep for at least five hours and she doesn't seem to hear him when he speaks.

"Regina, open your eyes," he tries this time, in a strong and loud voice. He hooks one hand around her neck and he brings her in a sitting position.

That seems to work as her eyes slowly open and she tries to focus her gaze on him.

"Robin?" She says in a hoarse voice.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt?" He asks with concern as soon as she seems to have an understanding of her surroundings.

"My head feels a bit heavy," she whispers in a weak voice. "But I am okay," she adds a second later.

His features seem to relax once he gets an answer, and soon she feels him squeezing her in his arms, burying his face in her hair, breathing her scent, whispering about how worried he was for her when he saw her passing out.

Her memories are slowly coming back now that she is fully awake. Screams and swords, and Robin being in danger as she was trying to warn him, and the guards were trying to kill him. She is not sure about which part of this is true, and which part was just a dream.

"I'm confused," she breathes, pulling back.

Putting a strand behind her ear, Robin cups her face and simply looks at her.

"What do you remember, my love?" He asks softly after a while, and god how much she did miss this. Him, his voice, and that sensation of him, which makes her feel safe, content and loved.

And before she knows it, tears are running down her cheeks, and she only realizes it when Robin wipes them away with his thumbs.

"I remember that we were about to leave when the guards saw us, and you were fighting them," she starts with trembling voice while Robin squeezes her tight, reassuring her that no matter what had happened, they are safe and sound.

"You told me to go, but one of them was ready to kill you and I ran back," she stops at that second and tries to remember the rest, but her mind is blurry.

Light.

Of course, there was a light.

"And then, a light appeared in front of me and I can't remember anything else that happened."

When she finishes her sentence, he waits a second and he responds.

"You saved me, Regina…" He says simply, and this has her eyes open wide in surprise, and she looks at him with a frown.

"I did what?"

"With your magic, Regina. I don't know how that happened, but a bolt of light escaped your hands and knocked them out. It was only me that wasn't hurt, and then, without giving it much thought, I brought you out and we left."

"But how did that happen?" She asks.

"Tinker Bell said it was light magic and it flowed that moment because you were afraid they would kill me. You couldn't control it, it was the work of your instinct and you just knocked them out. You passed out because you were exhausted and it drained all your energy."

Regina is just shocked. She is grateful to her magic, of course, but still shocked.

_Tinker Bell._

The fairy that Fedra had told her about. Did she help Robin getting her out?

"Tinker Bell was there?" She asked a second later, and Robin nods and tells her exactly how they planned the whole thing in order to get her out.

It takes her a while to understand what has happened, but as she is lying on Robin's chest and hears his steady heartbeat, as she feels his arms wrapped around her and senses his breath on her skin, she doesn't really care about anything else.

Sleep comes easy for her shortly after. Robin has her safe in his arms, his hand is caressing her back. Fingers softly run up and down her spine as he presses light kisses on her temple now and then, and he has never felt better than right now.

After all this time they are finally safe, together, with no guards around trying to kill him, no awful kings trying to separate them. Most of all, Regina is no longer constantly scared that they will find out about them.

It takes a few days for them to settle in the new house. It was the house of Robin's mother, in the Sherwood Forest. It's well hidden behind the trees, far enough, and safe from prying eyes, big and good enough for both of them.

Robin got around to stock it up with supplies, food, water, clothes and everything else they would need. His savings from all these years, being a knight, allowed him to buy everything he wanted. And even a present for Regina.

Carmen helped him a lot, of course. His sweet godmother is always there when he needs her.

Regina isn't very quiet in her sleep anymore. She seems to have nightmares almost every night. She doesn't wake up but she squirms in her sleep, she murmurs or even cries in her worst dreams. Robin assumes it's those dreams again, about guards killing him.

But he calms her down instantly. He squeezes her against him, murmuring things that seem to work, because after a few seconds Regina sleeps peacefully in his arms again.

"Bathe with me? In the lake?" He asks as he approaches her from behind during a bright morning, locking his arms around her, and places a light kiss in the crook of her neck.

She hums approvingly, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her eyes are closed shut as she enjoys their contact. Robin carries on placing light kisses along her nape to her shoulder, ending up kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Since you ask so nicely," she jokes with a smile, turning around to face him.

Robin pulls her more tightly against him, leaning closer to kiss her properly. He runs his fingers through her dark tresses and brings her face closer as she responds to his kiss, licking his lips. She teases him as she pulls back when he is about to open his mouth.

Robin groans disapprovingly and looks at her as she takes a few steps back with an innocent look on her face.

Regina begins taking her clothes off, with slow and steady movements. She bites her lip as Robin watches her every move, his eyes become dark with desire as she stands in front of him, dressed only in her underwear.

Regina approaches him gracefully and locks her arms around him, pushing her body against him. Her lips are travelling from the crook of his neck up to his ear.

"I've missed you," she whispers lowly, while biting his earlobe.

Robin lets out a soft groan while squeezing her tightly on him. His hands travel up and down her back as his fingers on her skin give her goose bumps. He places his palm on her rear and squeezes.

"Are you sure?" He asks. He obviously knows what she wants but he is a man of honor and he can't just take that step after all the hell she has been through, so he has to ask.

"Make love to me," she murmurs in a low tone, licking his ear. He responds by crashing his mouth on hers.

Heaven.

His hands on her skin, his body upon hers feels like heaven. His lips trace every curve of her body, his tongue makes her gasp and try out in pleasure. His voice and accent do things to her, incredible things that have her murmur one word.

More.

She can't stop asking for more, more of his mouth, more of his kisses, more of him.

After he is satisfied of eating her out, he rises higher on her body, kissing every inch of her skin he can get, until his lips find her mouth. He kisses her softly before pulling back, to position himself at her entrance.

With one hand under her neck, he pushes himself slowly inside her, inch by inch, always giving her time to adjust to him. They both moan loudly at the feeling of the complete, blissful sensation of being one after all this time. Robin drops his temple on hers before starting thrusting in and out softly.

"Open your eyes."

Regina tries to follow, she really does but it feels so good, feels so beautiful that for a moment she is afraid that if she opens her eyes, she will be back, locked up in the castle, scared, lonely and miserable.

She just wants to feel this, to feel him for as long as she can.

Her arms lock around his back, her nails dig into his skin and soft cries and moans escape her mouth as Robin begins thrusting a little harder.

His lips trail up and down her face, anything he can reach before ending up on her mouth. He licks her lips, tasting her with his tongue before he asks her to open her eyes once again.

When she doesn't respond, he stops his movements and Regina instantly opens her eyes and objects.

"I want to see you," he murmurs in a husky voice. "Don't close your eyes."

Regina nods, furious deep down, but she will do anything he asks if that doesn't stop him.

"Don't ever stop," she pleads, grinding her hips against him, and he starts moving inside her again, a little harder this time. Hitting that wonderful spot inside her has her jaw hanging open, and he doesn't miss the chance to kiss her and to softly bite those delicious lips of hers.

He loves it when she gets vocal, when she lets those moans out and cries and pleads, it's like music to his ears. He keeps going just like that, slow and nice and she loves it, wanting to go slow to savor this moment.

And when his fingers find her clit, she lets out a long cry and starts clenching around him. He knows exactly what he has to whisper into her ear to bring her there, to her climax, and he is more than happy to do so.

"That's it, my love, let go for me." His fingers work a little faster on her clit, first right, then left, then up and down. When she lets out a growing shout, he presses there and begins thrusting a little faster.

"I've got you, Regina," he encourages her again as he feels her body shuddering under him, her walls squeezing him tightly, clenching and releasing around him. With hard thrusts and pressure of his fingers just on the right spot, she lets out a long cry of his name and comes apart around him, and she knows that this is what love feels, this is what home feels, while her body is tensing under him and Robin keeps fucking her slowly into oblivion, he helps her ride out her orgasm and at that moment, it feels like this is all she needs.

He finishes after a while with a brutal groan, letting his head drop in the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses there as they both slowly recover from their intimate moment.

"Robin?" She asks after a while, as her hands caress his bare back, feeling his muscles relax under her fingertips. Robin remains in this position and doesn't move.

"Hmm?" He murmurs, tilting his head up to look at her.

He really seems too comfortable to be disturbed, but she has something to tell him. It is very important for them both, and she just feels it is the right moment to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."


	29. Chapter 29

**So , guys we are going to the end of this story. Next chapter will be tha last one :) like an epilogue. Thank you for sticking with me in this story , I really really couldn't write it without your support. I know this story had many haters but I also like to believe that there are poeple who liked it **s**o I want to thank you all. Everyone that wrote a few good words...Thank you. My dear Lupineborn also thank you very much for beta-ing this over and over again. Couldn't do it without you too.**

**This was my favourite story and Im really sad it has to end but it had to happend at some point. For anyone who wants to read something particular in this Universe just let me know I will gladly write one shots if you want me too. **

**Anyway Thank you again for your support , please let me know if you like it. **

Pregnant.

"I'm pregnant."

The words keep getting repeated in his mind, over and over.

"I'm pregnant."

His first reaction is nothing.

Actually, it is. He raises himself from her and sits back, his eyes never leaving hers as his mind is trying to process the news.

He hasn't said anything yet. He just looks at her with wide open eyes, and Regina doesn't know how she should react.

She thought he would be happy, she thought this is what he wanted with her. A family. She certainly wants it, but now she doesn't know what to say.

Maybe Robin doesn't want this.

"You are pregnant," he repeats her words, still shocked by her statement.

"Yes."

"Am I going to be a daddy?" He asks again, his lips slowly widen as a huge smile appears on his face.

Relief washes through her as she watches the change in his features.

She nods with a half smile, and before she has the chance to say anything else, Robin grabs her and holds her in his arms, laughing and squeezing her tightly.

"We are going to have a baby," he says again and again as he presses kisses in every part of her face that he can reach.

A laugh escapes Regina's lips as he kisses her nose, then her cheeks, as she wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kisses back to him, kissing him on every part of his face that she can reach.

A few seconds later, Robin lays her on the bed as his expression turns serious.

Regina frowns at that and is about to ask what's wrong when Robin hushes her, placing his finger on her lips, gently silencing her.

He lowers his head to her belly before speaking. "I am going to have a short conversation with my daughter."

Regina can't help the wave of laughter that escapes her. "We don't know if it's going to be a girl."

He is going to be such a silly sweet dad, and she loves it.

Adores it.

Robin stares at her – fine, she's gonna hush! – before glancing at her still flat belly. He places his hand on her skin and caresses her softly, running his fingers softly on her belly before placing light kisses here and there. Then, he starts talking.

"Hello, my baby," he says softly, smiling like an idiot. "This is your daddy," he continues pressing some more kisses here and there. "I just want to say that I can't wait to meet you. Your mommy and daddy love you so much already. Please, come out quickly. We can't wait to hold you in our arms, sweetheart."

Regina wants to laugh and wants to cry as well. So many emotions rush in her and she can't stop the happy tears that are running down her cheeks.

A sob escapes her lips and Robin looks up, and for the first time, he smiles when he sees her tears.

Placing one more soft kiss on her belly, he moves higher on her, very carefully in order not to put any weight on her belly. He lightly kisses her cheeks and then he starts pressing kisses on the rest of her face too.

"Well for once, my love, you can cry all you want. It's the hormones, right?" He says with a silly smile and she wants to slap him, but then she wants to kiss him, and then to slap him again.

She finally starts laughing again, with the tears still running down her cheeks.

Robin wipes them away, the smile never leaving his face. He takes a moment to quietly look at her.

"You made me the happiest man alive, my love. Thank you," he whispers after a while, with a serious look.

"They aren't going to find us, are they?" She asks concerned, as her mind drifts to Leopold and his guards. She is sure they are looking for them and now she has to worry for one extra person, her baby, their baby.

"I've got you both now, my love. Don't worry about anything else than getting enough rest and food," he says with a soft smile, his fingers never stopping circling soothingly on her cheekbones. He knows it calms her.

"Lots of food," he adds a second later.

"Oh."

"Don't oh me, Regina," he says in a serious tone. "You've already lost weight and now you have to eat for two."

She can't argue with that. She knows it, so she nods and agrees. She will do anything necessary so that this works out well.

Capturing her face in his hands, Robin's gaze drifts from her eyes to her belly, then back to her eyes again, as that loving expression shines upon her.

"We are having a baby," he murmurs for a third time and Regina can't help but let the teary smile appear on her face.

"We are." She nods.

"She is going to be daddy's girl," Robin says with a silly smile while bringing his palms on her belly. He caresses her as he hears her giggles, and she tells him that they don't know the baby's sex yet.

"Whether it's a boy or a girl, I'll still love it. I just wish to have a little girl," he says and then he looks up at her with a wide smile on his face. "Maybe a small Regina? Running around, hiding under the beds, and wearing her mother's clothes?"

She won't argue with that at all. This is everything she ever dreamed of.

A small house, a loving husband and a bunch of kids.

"Even if it's a girl, I also want a boy," she adds, getting serious.

Robin smirks mischievously before softly kissing her lips, adjusting himself better on the bed, and pulls her close, against him.

"I'd love nothing more than to work on that, my love," he whispers in her ear while he runs his hands up and down on her hips side, while pressing wet kisses on her neck, causing her to moan.

He has heard that women in pregnancy are sensitive enough to _need_ their husbands pretty often.

He smirks as he thinks about that.

"You know," he husks, gently biting her pulse point as Regina brings herself closer to him.  
"I'm going to enjoy you being pregnant, my love," he says before reaching for her mouth.

Regina is grumpy. As the pregnancy goes on, it gets worse. One second she laughs happily, and right in the next one she cries loudly or whines, and in the next one she asks for specific kinds of food, or wants Robin in her bed.

He loves her being pregnant. He enjoys every moment, when she constantly asks for him, he even enjoys it when she asks for food, and he loves it that her belly grows bigger by the weeks. However, the one thing he enjoys the most is when she asks of him to take care of her woman needs.

God, he loves that so much. She is responsible as ever, sensitive and willing. The only problem is that he is constantly concerned about not letting his weight on her and possibly hurt their baby.

She is on the seventh month now. Their baby kicks all the time, and sometimes it doesn't even let her sleep and she gets whinny about that but Robin, god forgive him, loves that too.

It is one of those nights. Regina squirms on the bed, murmuring that this little monster doesn't let her sleep.

And he would be mad at her for calling their baby such a name, but then she caresses her belly and says how much mommy loves this little thing, and begs for it to stop kicking, but the baby doesn't seem to listen to her and just kicks harder.

Regina drops her head on the pillow and lets out a groan before turning around and noticing Robin as he watches her with a smile.

"If you had this little monster inside you, kicking you every single second, you wouldn't have that stupid smile on your face right now," she snaps at him, regretting it the next second, and murmurs an apology.

Robin says that it's fine, he understands and he lowers himself on the level of her big belly. He brings his hands on it and caresses the skin softly.

"Hey, little one," he murmurs before placing a soft kiss on her belly. At the sound of Robin's voice, Regina slightly bounces on the bed as a result of what seemed to be one hard kick.

"Oh, easy there, little peanut," Regina says, placing one hand on her belly. "What do you have, four legs?"

"She is just happy her daddy is talking to her, and you are just jealous," Robin says in his stupid smile again. "Now let me talk to my daughter."

Regina huffs but hushes, laying her head back on the pillow, and breathes deeply as Robin keeps touching her belly soothingly.

"Please, sweetheart, let your mommy get some rest for a while," he says, softly kissing the belly here and there.

Regina looks over there with a puzzled expression as she doesn't feel the kicks anymore.

After waiting for a few minutes, Robin raises himself to her side again, and faces her with a smug smile.

"I told you she would be daddy's girl," he says with a smirk, before placing a soft kiss on her lips as she sighs.

He places his hand around her belly and softly pushes her closer to him as Regina buries her head in the crook of his neck.

"Sleep now, my love," he murmurs after a while, but Regina has already closed her eyes and she doesn't seem to listen. "I've got you," he murmurs again, kissing her forehead, and feels her smiling against him.

Even if she didn't hear what he said, he is certain that she felt it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hohoho! This is the epilogue I promised you. Thank you for sticking with me in this story. It was my favourite , I enjoyed writing it more than anything , and I enjoyed more the kind messages and the support you given me guys.! I hope that when you are done reading this chapter , you will have a big smile on your face. At least that is what I was thinking when I was writing this . **

**Anatoly (Lupineborn) Thank you for always beta-ing this so soon 3 **

**So ,here it is ...**

"Dinner is ready!" Regina calls, stepping out of the house. The warm scenery in front of her eyes makes her laugh heartily.

Robin is bent on his knees while their kids, their two adorable twins are climbing on his back. She observes them while her son – always a gentleman that one, even if he is only four years old – helps his sister climb on her father's back, pushing her softly from behind as Robin supports his weight with his arms, in order to make it easier.

Their home is surrounded by the sound of laughter as their wonderful daughter, Evelyn, slips down on Robin's back and falls on the ground.

Regina is about to rush outside in order to comfort her daughter's sobs, but to her surprise, Robin has already taken her in his arms, making sure Evelyn is okay.

Evelyn is still laughing though, and hugs her dad as he informs her that she and her brother should go and wash their hands before dinner gets cold.

Robin winks at Regina before taking his son's hand in his own, and they start walking towards the house.

Regina responds with a smile, and the warm familial scene brings tears of happiness to her eyes.

They are a wonderful family. She has the kindest and most beautiful kids in the world, and the most loving husband a woman could ever ask for.

Robin and Regina secretly got married a few months after the labor. The wedding was small and intimate, but beautiful. She was wearing a simple white dress that Tinker Bell had provided her with – since she was the one who helped for this wedding to happen. Carmen and John were also attending. A few months after the distressing events happened, they both left the castle.

For some time it seemed like everyone was looking for the lost Queen. One year later, though, she was considered disappeared and gone off this land for good. Eventually, Regina could easily walk amongst the crown again, free and unnoticeable, though always being cautious.

Robin did not leave her side since then. He was always there, he even lent a great hand of help to Carmen when Regina was in labor. He can still remember his hand being almost crashed – or at least, it felt like it – in Regina's strong grip, squeezing fiercely while she was pushing for the first baby. Roland was the one to come out first.

It was quite a surprise that Regina had twins, but she thanks God that she has these beautiful kids.

Evelyn is a brunette, just like her mother. Robin sometimes calls her "Regina Junior." Her eyes, however, are two little deep blue pools like her father's.

Roland has his mother's eyes, brown hair and his father's dimples, which excites Regina every time her son gives her a smile.

"Someone is lost in her thoughts again." She gets startled by Robin's whispering voice tickling her ear, while his arms surround and lock around her waist.

Regina lays her head on his shoulder and places her hands over his own as she hums in approval while her husband – she adores that word now – buries his face in her hair.

"I was thinking about us. About the family we've made," she says softly.

"Are you happy?" He asks warmly.

Regina turns around and cups his face in her palms, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "With you and these little monsters? It's more than I could ask for."

Robin chuckles and captures her lips once more, just for a moment, and then softly pulls back as he hears the kids coming.

Regina never stopped calling her children "little monsters" as the laughter of her kids fills the air when she says these words.

"Mom, do we get some cookies if we finish all our food?" Eve asks as her puppy blue eyes are fixed on her mother.

"Yes darling, but then we'll get some sleep, alright?"

Bed time. As both children are tucked into their beds, Roland asks:

"Will you tell us a story?"

"I think you both deserve a great story today," Robin responds, lying on the bed next to his daughter as he looks at Regina with a smile.

Regina lays next to Roland as she gazes back at her husband with some confusion.

"So," Robin clears his throat before starting. His gaze meets Regina's as he speaks.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Queen, who was very sad. She felt so lonely in the huge castle she was residing in, because she didn't love the King she was married to…"

Regina's eyes widen at the realization of what kind of story Robin attempts to tell their kids.

"Why didn't she love him?" Roland asks curiously, looking at his father with big eyes.

"Because she had to marry him against her will, which made her feel very sad, my boy," Robin answers.

"But then," Regina continues the story as her eyes are fixed on Robin's, "she met a handsome Knight who had a heart full of love…"

"…for her." Robin adds, with the purest kind of love in his eyes, never taking his eyes of hers.

**AND THE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER... 3**


End file.
